Book 4 Ember
by Ember2007
Summary: My take on book 4. Has been edited and slightly reformatted from its previous version, but nothing else has changed. Eragon struggles to break the king's grip on Alagaesia. Mostly from Eragon's POV. Some Eragon/Arya. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Counting the Cost

Hey everyone! I'm new to this whole thing so please go easy on me for a while :)

This is simply my attempt to guess the end of the Inheritance cycle while keeping up with my writing skills between semesters.

C.P. owns all things Eragon. I do have a few original characters coming into play later on, but I'm not stingy... if you like them use them in your work.

Enjoy the fruits of my labor!

**Chapter 1: Counting the Cost**

Eragon stood upon the brink of the shore separating the sea from the city of Feinster. Before him lay the vast expanse of ocean so quiet and peaceful it nearly lulled Eragon to sleep. The water stretched westward until it cut into the sky, dividing the two planes. Eragon knew that one day he would see what was beyond that great divide; never to return. One day he would lay down his magnificent sword never to fight again, but first the Black King must die. He knew he had a duty to perform, a destiny to fulfill, and wrongs to right; but what was the cost going to be? _How many more men must I slay like cattle? How many times must I bathe in blood and drench Brisingr with the blood of mine enemies? How many more times must I put those I love in danger? What will it cost? _That lingering question haunted the Rider's thoughts. _What will it cost? _

Behind Eragon rose the vast and mighty city of Feinster which now existed under the control of the Varden. Far north, on the southern tip of the Isenstar Lake, the great and horrible city of Gil'ead had been captured by the elves. It had cost Oromis, Glaedr, and many other elves their lives to take that city. Meanwhile, the bodies of many men of the Varden lie scattered among the destruction in Feinster. _What will it cost?_ Pictures of Oromis flashed across Eragon's mind. _An ancient elf stood in front of Eragon studying his hands. The elf's eyes narrowed and scrutinized every feature of Eragon's fingers, palms, knuckles, and even his newly acquired calluses. Finally Oromis looked at Eragon and said, "You now have the hands of a warrior, Eragon. Take care they do not become the hands of a man who revels in the carnage of war." _

In that warning was Eragon's greatest fear. "_Take care that they do not become the hands of a man who revels in the carnage of war." _Eragon thought back to every conflict he had been in. Did he hate it, or did he need it? It was necessary to kill in order to defeat Galbatorix, but was he searching for justice or vengeance?

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of powerful wings pushing through the air then a loud thump as four feet hit the sand behind him. He turned to behold a powerful sapphire dragoness, his one link to sanity.

_You have been blocking me from your thoughts little one. We should not be separated during such a trying time. _

_I know Saphira. I am simply attempting to comprehend everything that has happened. _His voice trailed off and he looked to the sea. _I can't believe they are gone. _

Saphira leaned her head close to Eragon's and studied him with her fist sized eye. A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye. _Little one, _she said with a sorrowful voice, _I feel your pain as my own. We have been dealt a heavy blow, but we will continue. Glaedr can still help us with his wisdom and strength, and we are still surrounded with many powerful people who will help us along our path. We will not fail them Eragon. We cannot. _

A reserve of strength awakened in Eragon's heart as he pondered her comments. _You are my greatest friend Saphira, and yet again you have pulled me from the depths of my own soul while I have taken no concern for you. If we do defeat the Dark King it will not be I who deserves praise. _Saphira acknowledged his words with a low rumble deep within her throat.

_We will defeat him together Eragon. _Eragon felt a fierce shift in Saphira's emotions as she began to speak in his mind again. _We are to be feared among our foes for we are the last free dragon and rider. You are Eragon, Son of Brom, wielder of the sword Brisingr, shadeslayer, hope of the elves, weapon of the Varden, bane of Galbatorix, and most importantly… you are my rider! _

He looked up at his dragon with a new determination in his heart. With a nod he began to walk back up to the city with Saphira. _We have much to do. I will go to Nasuada and discus our future. You should go to the armory and have them remove your armor. I will send Blodhgarm to tend to your wounds that I did not heal already. _

_Very well, but tell Nasuada we need a few days to recover. I refuse to loose you because of fatigue. _Eragon began to argue, but Saphira silenced him with a snap of her powerful jaws.

_Very well Saphira, _Eragon said. With that Saphira pushed off the ground with her powerful legs and flew to find the armory somewhere within the Varden's camp. Eragon contacted Blodhgarm. His foreign, mystic consciousness answered in Eragon's mind. _Yes Shadeslayer? _

_I have sent Saphira to the armory. I have healed her more severe wounds, but I want you to ensure there is no wound deep within her. She also has a few minor injuries that need attention. _

_It will be done Shadeslayer. _

_You fought well last night Blodhgarm. Victory would have been much more elusive if not for you and your brethren._

A slight hint of surprise flashed across Blodhgarm's mind. _There is no need for thanks. I will see to Saphira without delay. _

Eragon headed to the command tent. The entire way there his thoughts drifted back to Oromis' warning.

He entered the large tent and found Nasuada talking with Jormundur. They both looked as tired as Eragon felt. He studied their worn clothes and exhausted features not even wanting to imagine how much worse he must look.

Nasuada looked at him with tired eyes. "Eragon, I am relieved to see you. How are you faring?"

"I am as well as can be expected considering the circumstances my lady."

Nasuada studied him with a careful eye. "This is a bittersweet day Eragon. We have taken the first two major cities of the Empire and the elves have finally made their presence known. In all my years of labor and planning out our invasion of the Empire, I never dreamed we would be in such a strong position."

A hint of anger flared inside Eragon. _How can she say that when the blood of a rider still drenches the ground at Gil'ead? _He quickly subdued the emotion and realized she was right. They had their foot in the door! By taking Feinster and Gil'ead, the resistance had almost completely ensured the safety of Surda, the dwarves, and Du Weldenvarden. Galbatorix was on the defensive and would not be able to mount an offensive until he drove all the invading armies from the Empire's borders.

Nasuada began to speak again which shook Eragon from his mental debate. "But we have suffered greatly from the battle, especially you Eragon. I cannot imagine what damage your loss has done, however we are merely at the foot of the mountain that we must climb." Nasuada pushed her papers and maps aside and silently studied Eragon. "Jormundur, will you please give us a moment?"

"Of course my lady." With that Jormundur tiredly exited the tent wondering to himself what Eragon had lost for he did not know of Oromis and Glaedr.

She returned her attention to the exhausted form of Eragon. "I need you now Rider."

The urgency of her voice caught Eragon's attention. He fixed her with a piercing gaze then replied, "I have not left your side my liege, nor do I plan to falter until this peril is past."

Nasuada gave a grim smile then continued, "We are on the brink of a very crucial point Eragon. We are victorious yes, but I fear many in our camp believe too many will die on our trek to Uru'baen. I have asked so much of them, and yet our task is just starting."

The rider pondered her statements, "I will do all I can to ensure the Varden do not loose hope Nasuada and I can assure you," his voice trembled with a sudden wave of silent rage, "I can assure you that I am in this till my end, or _his_." The venom in his voice hung in the air for several seconds.

A look of relief spread across her face as she stood up and lightly walked over to Eragon. "You have done well Shadeslayer. No more will the enemy make light of your youth."

"No more will they make light of _our_ youth" he replied with slight smirk on his face. She smiled a weak smile. They really did have much in common. Both young, both robbed of their family, and both were given much responsibility while youths their age were still dreaming of fame and glory.

"You may go Eragon."

A puzzled look pulled at Eragon's face. "What are my orders my lady?"

"I have yet to decide, but I will give you two days of rest with only one request." He inclined his head to prompt her to continue. "I only ask that you and Saphira make yourself visible for a few hours a day. Take a few flights over the area, walk the streets of the city because I need you to be visible to encourage the Varden after such a significant battle."

"My thanks Nasuada." With that, Eragon turned and slowly walked out of the tent.

He moved without any idea of his intent until he finally stumbled upon his own quarters late in the evening. Once inside he removed his armor and leather padding from underneath. As he slipped out of his shirt he discovered several minor cuts and bruises he had not noticed before. Most of the bruises were probably from riding Saphira. He also had many cuts along his forearms and shoulders from debris and weapons his wards and armor had failed to repel. The most severe was a four inch gash along the lower left side of his abdomen. He bent at the waist to test the wound and found that it was indeed a deep cut, but nothing he could not heal. He would heal it later. _Learning sometimes means suffering through the pain of your mistakes_, Eragon thought to himself.

He moved over to the mirror and looked at himself. The harshness of battle was written all over his features. He bent down to wash his face. As he did there was a knock on the door. "Enter." To his surprise, Arya walked in the room.

Eragon instantly remembered the fact that his shirt was on the bed, but after such a trying battle he hardly cared. She took note of his various injuries but did not move. For a moment they both stood there, neither wishing to break the silence.

Finally Arya spoke using the ancient language, "I can come back later if you wish."

"No, please." He answered in her native tongue. Eragon moved to his bed and slid his shirt back over his torso. "What is it you need Arya?"

She studied him carefully before continuing, "First, I am wondering why those injuries are still in place several hours after the final skirmishes are complete."

Eragon did not wish to explain himself to her. "I have not had the chance since the battle. You need not worry for me." She nodded slightly then moved a little further into the room while looking down towards the floor. He studied her. The mask that always hid her thoughts was in place, except the eyes. They were sorrowful and full of worry. Suddenly Eragon realized how shattered she must be over the death of Oromis.

"I wanted to thank you for healing my throat after the battle with Varaug. It was more serious than it may have looked." He nodded then looked her in the eyes. Returning his gaze, she noticed that his usually brown eyes were different. In the very center a hint of blue was beginning to burst seemingly out from under his pupil. Yet _another change I forced upon him when I sent him Saphira's egg, _she thought to herself.

"Will you not let me heal those wounds, Eragon? You need not put yourself through more pain than you have already faced and will face in the future" she said gently yet with a hint of reprimand in her tone.

The comment caught Eragon off guard. _How did she guess why I hadn't healed my injuries? _She moved closer and he consented to her aid. He removed his ragged, dirty shirt and allowed her to scrutinize his wounds. She began with the gash on his side. "Waise Hail" she whispered softly. The wound closed and he immediately felt relief, though he tried not to show it. Slowly, she moved to other places. There was nothing romantic in the situation. Simply a deep friendship that both individuals treasured even though Arya hardly expressed her thoughts. Arya needed to comfort and be comforted and the only way she had ever known to do either was through actions.

After several minutes passed she finished healing the final bruise. "I greatly appreciate this Arya."

She dipped her head, "You are our greatest hope Eragon. We must protect you" she paused and gave him a penetrating look, "even if you will not protect yourself." He accepted her reprieve and nodded. "I will retire now" she said. And with that she gracefully slid out the door and into the dark beyond.

_That is the second time she has healed my wounds when I was perfectly capable of doing so myself. _With that thought he finished cleaning his now healed body and slipped into the dream stare.

-------------------------

Read and review por favor!


	2. Chapter 2: Melian

**Chapter 2: Melian**

Nearly three weeks later, Eragon stood in a vast plain facing the city of Melian. The city was considerable in size, but not as mighty as the major cities of the Empire. The buildings were mostly stone and block with a medium sized wall surrounding the city. He stretched his consciousness out towards the city to search for magicians among the enemy. As he suspected, there were none among the residents of the city. Nasuada had suspected that Galbatorix would pull his troops back to Belatona and Dras-Leona, but Eragon was still cautious. The 500 men under Eragon's command breathed steadily at his back. Saphira impatiently clawed at the ground, tearing grass and dirt with a flick of her talons.

_I'm going to try to make peace with them, _said Eragon to Saphira_. They have no magical defenses or professional warriors. If we fight them it will turn into a blood bath that these people will never forgive me for. _

_Aye, they cannot hope to defend themselves against us. _

With that, Eragon walked towards the walls around Melian, stopping about fifty yards from the gate. He removed his helm and studied the men of the Empire atop the wall. Some looked frightened and almost horror struck at the sight of one so foreign. Most were farmers or merchants who had no training and only limited weapons and armor. About a thousand men were there to defend there homes and families.

Time passed slowly as he stood in the no man's land between the two forces. Suddenly, an arrow was loosed somewhere among the ranks of Melian. Eragon's wards stopped the missile, but Eragon wanted to avoid bloodshed so he felt a small demonstration might be necessary. Eragon reached beyond the barrier in his mind and immersed himself in the flow of magic. Then, focusing his energy through that flow, he muttered the ancient name "Brisingr." Blue flames wrapped around the arrow. He let it burn till nothing was left but the flame, but that was not all he was going to do. Eragon followed his instincts and controlled the flame as if it were a part of his own body. The inferno suddenly grew to a sphere the size of Saphira then exploded towards Melian, stopping only a few feet from the walls before Eragon released the flow of magic. An earth shattering boom echoed through the land and the men of Melian stood dumbstruck before the rider. Slowly the magic drained on Eragon's strength, but to his great surprise, not nearly as much as he thought it would cost.

He surveyed the enemy. "I am Eragon, Rider of the Dragon Saphira, servant of the Varden, and friend of all free men of Alagaesia." The enemy shifted uneasily in their places. "I do not wish to fight any of you. We will gladly let you live in peace and even leave a contingent of soldiers to protect you from the king's men."

An angry voice answered from the defenses, "You would leave your soldiers here to enslave and destroy us with your wicked ways and evil alliances. You make pacts with elves and urgals, and you expect us to accept the same?"

"You speak out of your ignorance my friend" replied Eragon. "The elves fight to avenge the fall of the Dragon Riders while the urgals seek to redeem their past atrocities. The king has twisted the truth. Even now he has told you how wicked and vile we are, yet he leaves you defenseless against us. What kind of king would leave his subjects at the mercy of his enemies?"

A murmur spread throughout the men of Melian. Slowly, the gates began to part. An elderly man strode out of the city and headed towards Eragon. He was very old, yet there was a solemn strength beneath his features. His eyes were deep set and understanding. The armor he wore was seemingly as old as its bearer, but his sword was a very impressive short sword. "I am Eleazar; I speak for the city of Melian." Eragon nodded politely as the man continued. "We are sorely outmatched and we cannot hope to achieve victory. Many of the people hate you because of fear, but they are not anxious to defy you and your mighty dragon." With that the man looked over Eragon's shoulder and observed Saphira with a nervous eye. "We will consent to your terms and I can assure you I will do everything in my power to ensure no trouble arises between my brethren and your soldiers. How many men will you keep here to watch us?"

Eragon studied the old man. "That depends; will you allow me to examine your mind?"

Eleazar offered Eragon a confused look. "You can do that?"

"I can, and I'm afraid it is necessary for me to ensure that no harm will come to my men, or yours."

Eleazar seemed to be pondering the situation. "Will I have to endure any pain?"

"It could be very painful if I wished it to be, but I promise I will be considerate of your cooperation. However, it will be an uncomfortable experience."

The old man conceded and bowed his head in front of Eragon. The rider pushed gently into the man's mind. He found a deep, genuine concern for Melian and the people within. He had lived here for over sixty years and had hardly been outside the immediate area. He also found that the people of the city did trust in his word and would more than likely listen to his council. A simple man, an honest man was the only thing Eragon could find. _He is much like Garrow, _Eragon thought to himself_. _After many minutes, Eragon removed his consciousness from Eleazar's. The man stumbled slightly and focused his dazed look on Eragon's face. "You have a pure heart Eleazar; I am pleased that we are no longer enemies." Eleazar nodded and waited for Eragon's decision. "I will leave fifty men here, mainly for scouting purposes and to ensure that no other members of the Varden will mistake you for an enemy."

The old man was shocked, "Surely I thought you would leave more in order to subdue us!"

"I do not believe you need to be subdued" said Eragon. An expression of gratitude appeared across the man's face.

With that the man turned and announced the decision to his city. Silence. Finally a man from the crowd shouted, "How can we trust his word? What is to stop this sorcerer and his pet from slaughtering us in our sleep?"

A fierce roar emanated from somewhere behind Eragon. The accuser fell backwards and the others wavered in fear. _Do not insult me simpleton! I am no pet to be tamed! Nor is my rider a liar like the vermin you are accustomed to dealing with here in the Empire! _Shock coursed through the ranks of Melian. Apparently they did not realize dragons had the ability to talk inside one's mind. Saphira's fierceness seemed to convince the Melian people of Eragon's sincerity. Slowly they began to disperse from their defensive positions. The battle had been won with no bloodshed.

Eragon began to turn back from the town when he noticed that a young girl was walking out towards his position. She was obviously very young, maybe seven, and apparently not one of the wealthier citizens of the city. Her little feet padded out to meet him. She stared up into his brown-blue eyes. "My lord" she said with a small curtsy. Eragon returned her greeting with a slight bow and a smile. "My name is Anira. I live on the outskirts of the city."

He bent down and looked her in the eye, "My name is Eragon. What is it that you need my little lady?"

At that she smiled a bashful smile like all young ones do. "My parents say that you and the red rider are blood enemies, and you fight fiercely and are sworn to destroy each other." That statement caught Eragon completely off guard. _How could this one so young and innocent know of such things?_

He studied her with a new interest, "We were once great friends" he said with a sad smile, "but Galbatorix has turned him against me and now I must fight him to defeat the Dark King."

She nodded and fixed him with a pitiful frown. "I do not wish you to fight him my Lord, for he is a kind and caring man."

Eragon stood back dumbstruck while Saphira began to listen to their conversation with a new level of interest. "You have met the Red Rider?"

She nodded, "Aye, many weeks ago I was on the outskirts of the city when I fell into a ravine. My leg was broken and there I lay for an entire day. I was so afraid I would die, but he came. At first I was terrified of him and his ruby dragon, but he was patient and kind and he healed me with his strange medicine, gave me food and drink, and carried me back to the city." Eragon looked at Saphira who seemed to be rejecting the prospect that Thorn and Murtagh were capable of any kindness. The girl began to speak more urgently, "You must not fight him!"

He kneeled back down and took her small, trembling hands in his own. "I am very glad to hear this story Anira. You have given me hope." With that she curtsied again and scampered off into the city.

Eragon was lost in his thoughts. A mixture of hate and hope were battling in his mind. Finally, Saphira interjected, _if you think I am willing to forgive them for the deaths of Glaedr and Oromis you are gravely mistaken little one. _

_I am not so quick to forgive either Saphira, but this cannot be ignored_, he stated forcefully_. _A few moments of silence passed between the two when they suddenly stumbled upon the same thought at the same time. _What if he has begun to change his true name? How else would he be able to deviate from whatever assignment Galbatorix gave him to help a simple farm girl? _

Saphira spoke again with a guarded tone, _this could be a device or trap laid by Murtagh. A spell could easily be put on that girl to force her to do what she did. _

_Yes, but I was aware of her thoughts while she spoke. I sensed no treachery or magic of any kind. _

Eragon felt as if he was on the verge of a great discovery, but what that was he had no idea. _Think Eragon, _he thought to himself. _Why is this important? What am I missing? _He made a wreck of himself that night pondering all the possible paths laid out before him. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. Not the immediate answer to all of his problems, but a place to start. _If I can study the bonds Galbatorix has placed on Lady Lorana and sever them, I may have a better idea of how he thinks and what I could do to free my half-brother! _

_Very good little one! _Eragon almost jumped when Saphira's wise voice echoed through his thoughts. _We will learn what we can and possibly aid Lady Lorana in the process. _

They continued to talk for a while about the various possibilities and implications of this discovery. Eventually they ceased their talk to get some rest. The next day they headed back to the Varden who were preparing to leave Feinster. Eragon relayed the details of the trip to Nasuada who was greatly pleased with the outcome. In a few days they would be back with their friends, but rest would not last for the invasion of the Empire had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3: The Council

I hope this chapter is not too confusing or unbelievable to all the Inheritance fans. This is simply my stab at what book four may contain.

Again, C.P. owns all things Eragon.

**Chapter 3: The Council**

Eragon led his troops to the Jiet River. Once there, Eragon felt confident that they would need him no longer so he and Saphira pushed on to Feinster without delay. Many people of the Varden had gathered near the city gates to welcome him. Among the crowd Eragon picked out Nasuada, Orrin, Blodhgarm, Arya, Roran, and many others including members of Surda's court and the various elven spell weavers. Eragon also noticed that the large majority of Feinster was in tact and showed no signs of war. Then he looked to the southern side of the city and saw something that caused his heart to drop and his blood to freeze. Not a mile outside the city, on a small grassy hill near the shore laid a mass grave. A tear threatened to brim on the corner of Eragon's eye.

_So many Saphira, all at a mad man's whim. _

_I know little one, let us speak of this later for we have the eyes of their kin upon us now. _

Saphira landed heavily in front of the city and proceeded to walk through the front gate. Eragon slid down her side and greeted the onlookers. As soon as a chance presented itself Eragon pulled Nasuada aside and said, "My lady I must speak with you, Orrin, Nar Garzhvog, Arya, Blodhgarm, and the other elven spell weavers as soon as possible."

She caught the hint of urgency in his voice and immediately nodded. "I will call for a meeting immediately."

As she turned to leave Eragon caught her by the arm and she gave him a quizzical look. "We will also need Lady Lorana eventually. Have her taken to the adjacent room so I may call her when the plan has been explained."

A hint of fire lit in Nasuada's eyes as she began to realize the intensity of the situation. "Of course shadeslayer" and with those words they parted.

Eragon made his way towards his quarters. _Islanzadi should be a part of this as well, _he suddenly realized. Once in his quarters he contacted the elves and informed Islanzadi of the meeting which he needed her to take part in. She agreed to be ready by the time they met. Next, he contacted Saphira who was searching for a meeting place large enough to accommodate her massive form. _Saphira, have you made any progress with Glaedr yet?_

_I have shared a few words with him regarding present circumstances, but he has yet to acknowledge me with words._

_I need you to inform him of our idea then plead with him to aid us if we decide to act on this opportunity. _

_I will try little one, but his heart of hearts is still dim in his sorrow. _Eragon waited patiently for a few minutes. Finally, Saphira's voice sounded in his mind. _He did not answer with words, but he did send me emotions and images that expressed his desire to aid us. I believe he has agreed to be a last resort. Only if we are in dire need should we call upon him for advice or strength. _

_Thank you Saphira; please bring him concealed to the council with you. _

Sitting quietly in his room, he began to go over the thoughts in his mind. It was of utmost importance to convince them of his plan for it may be the breakthrough they needed to free Murtagh.

An hour later, all those whom Eragon had requested were gathered in a great room near the top of the North wing of the fortress of Feinster. In the east wall there was a large opening which allowed Saphira to swoop in and join the council. Leaning against one of the pillars was a large mirror which did not reflect the room, but contained a magical window for the Elven Queen to weigh in on the meeting. The polished marble floor slightly reflected their forms as they strode across the hall to sit in chairs situated around the room. Great pillars rose in two columns down the length of the room while a circular design depicted the emblem of Feinster upon the floor. After one of the female elven magicians cast a small spell to prevent eavesdropping, all eyes turned to Eragon. Slowly he began to pace around the center of the room, making sure his thoughts were in order so he could communicate exactly what he wanted.

Finally, he looked up and gazed at each one of them in turn. "Please allow me to speak clearly and without interruption to avoid dragging this council on without end." He paused, took a deep breath, and then began his speech. "While I was in Melian," his voice was controlled, but with a hint of passion beneath the surface, "a young girl named Anira approached me." He went into a brief description of the girl then continued with the tale. "She had met Murtagh and Thorn outside of her city a few weeks prior to our arrival; I'm guessing a short while before he met the elves in Gil'ead." Everyone was now aware of their passing, but he did not mention Oromis and Glaedr for the pain was still too much. Even so, a dark shadow passed over the faces of the elves.

Eragon then went on to explain what the girl had told him. When he revealed Murtagh's kindness a gasp of unbelief swept through the room. He then finished up the story and said, "I am sure of this girl's truthfulness and I am also sure no dark spell or deceit of the enemy was upon her." There was a long silence. Eragon looked directly at Arya who furrowed her brow and waited for Eragon to speak again. "I believe Murtagh has begun to break the hold Galbatorix has on him." More shock and disbelief waved through the room.

Blodhgarm stood and Eragon gave him the floor. The animal like elf looked solemn and was in deep thought. Eragon nervously awaited his opinion for it would play a large role in the outcome of these events. After what seemed like an eternity his accented, melodious voice echoed throughout the room, "Your majesty, will you allow me to speak my mind openly?" Islanzadi nodded for him to continue. The wolf like elf began to speak, "I wish to make it clear that the atrocity, willing or not, Murtagh and Thorn committed cannot be forgiven by our race." His fur bristled and his yellow eyes shown pure anger for a few moments, then he relaxed back into his normal demeanor. "However, if what you say is true then we must act on it. If we manage to free him I foresee three possibilities. One, we execute him for his crimes, two, he flees the land, or three, he joins us in the effort against Galbatorix. All three put us in a better position than we are now. I do not believe he will be able to remain neutral for once Galbatorix looses his hold he will cease to give Murtagh unnatural abilities thus rendering him easy prey for either side." He seemed to fight the next words as they proceeded from his lips. "For the good of every being in Alagaesia, we must be willing to do what is necessary despite our personal grudges." With that he silently moved back to his seat.

Orrin addressed Islanzadi, "Has he represented the mind of your people your highness?" Islanzadi regarded the man as if he was a mere servant boy in her court, "Blodhgarm is as wise as he is powerful, else I would not have sent him to serve Eragon."

For a while they began to discuss what would happen if Murtagh was freed. Would the dwarves leave the alliance? Would he even be willing to help them? Should they banish him from Alagaesia? Finally Eragon had had enough. "This is not a meeting to decide his fate, but a council to determine the means of his release." His strong voice resonated off the marble floors and silenced the petty talk. "No one can argue with me when I say that the easiest way to remove Murtagh is to free him from the King's grasp. Galbatorix may give him more," Eragon caught himself almost saying 'Eldunari' but switched words to save secrecy, "strength, due to his failure against me which will make him all the more dangerous. We cannot rely on strength to defeat him again." Arya's sweet voice flooded the room, "But how can we hope to sever the bonds? Galbatorix is no fool. The binding will be stronger than any ancient evil of old." "That I know," replied Eragon, "but I think we may have the key to Galbatorix's mind." The members of the group exchanged questioning glances. Even the elves were hanging on to every word spoken.

Eragon nodded to Nasuada who swiftly strode to a door in the far corner of the room. She lifted the latch and opened the door. In walked Lady Lorana, unbound and dressed in fine, purple robes which bespoke of her position and wealth.

The room was silent as a tomb. Lady Lorana looked at Eragon and said, "I am grateful for your kind treatment to me and my city. However, I fear that if you execute me the citizens may rebel." It was not a threat, but simply a statement of fact.

Eragon silently cursed himself; _she has thought all this time that we were discussing her doom. _"Lady Lorana, I apologize for not informing you of the nature of our discussion before hand. We are not deciding the means of your punishment, but the means of your freedom." A look of relief spread across her face. He did not mention that they were attempting to discover a way to defeat Galbatorix because she may be able to provide the Dark King with information should they fail.

Lady Lorana was led to a seat that allowed everyone in the room to view her. She sat upright and rigid. Eragon began to pry her with various questions regarding the means of her enslavement to the king. After a long discussion they had learned that Lady Lorana had been bound nearly six years ago when the Varden began to surface again. She had not directly defied the king, but she had done enough to warrant his attention. He could not kill her for fear of an uprising in Feinster so he had placed spells and forced her to swear to him in the ancient language. Most importantly, he did not have her true name. However, after a brief examination of her mind, Eragon determined that Lady Lorana was indeed strongly bound. _This is exactly what we need to see in order to understand the king. _

Eragon addressed the room once more. "This may take a long time. I am sure that you all have many duties to attend to so I will only ask that the magicians remain. I assure you we will inform you of the outcome as soon as this is ended. Queen Islanzadi will you be able to remain to give us your insight?" She nodded her consent. Orrin and Nar Garzhvog exited, but Nasuada expressed a desire to stay.

Eragon conferred with his allies for half an hour before determining a course of action. First, Eragon, Arya, and Blodhgarm would search the Lady of Feinster's mind to study the binding which held her to Galbatorix. Eragon was the first to do so. He dove deep within her mind, trying to ignore the memories to preserve her privacy. The deeper he went the stranger his discoveries. Finally, he began to sense things more clearly. A web was what he saw. Dark strands of powerful magic that limited certain actions and encouraged others. But the web was different than any other bond Eragon had previously encountered. The limiting aspects of the spells and unbreakable promises were woven together with something else. He withdrew from her mind and silently pondered the implications.

Arya and Blodhgarm took a turn examining Lady Lorana's mind. Both found exactly the same thing Eragon had discovered. Once Blodhgarm withdrew his mind from Lady Lorana's, Eragon noticed she was showing signs of fatigue and illness. He gave her some of the energy from the diamonds in his belt to steady her mind and body.

They returned to their seats and began to discuss their findings with the others. They discussed every possibility imaginable. For over an hour different theories were created and destroyed. Finally, Eragon stood and looked sadly at Saphira. She returned his gaze with a sense of hesitancy.

_We are getting nowhere Saphira. I believe we must. _

_Are you certain? _

_Aye, he is the only one with sufficient knowledge to offer us anything we do not already know. _

"I may have a way out of this dead end," Eragon said quietly. He slowly rose from his seat and paced over to Saphira's side and began to untie a sturdy leather bag from Saphira's back. He then brought a small oaken table in front of Lady Lorana and placed the pouch on the table's surface. "You all must swear in the ancient language that what you are about to witness will never be repeated unless given permission by myself or Saphira." The occupants of the room expressed confusion, except for the few who knew what was in the bag. "You must swear or leave!" Reluctantly they all took the oath then awaited his next move. The tension and excitement was tangible in the air.

Not a sound could be heard within the room, save the quiet complaint of the leather pouch as it was relieved of its contents. Eragon grasped the ancient Eldunari which was wrapped in a finely woven elven cloth. The object was as long as Eragon's forearm and three times thicker with a slight outward bend near the middle which gave the Eldunari the appearance of an elongated sphere. He set the leather pouch beneath the cloth and ever so slowly began to remove the cloth from the golden heart of hearts being careful not to touch the surface. Part of the cloth slid a little too quickly and Eragon's flesh grazed the orb's surface for a fraction of a second. A shockwave of pain, confusion, loss, and grief swept through Eragon's body. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain in control.

A gasp escaped the mouths of every person in the room. Even Islanzadi and the others who had already seen an Eldunari before were mesmerized by its radiating beauty mixed with raw power. The golden orb pulsed ever so slightly. In the very center of the heart was a dim white light surrounded by swirling tendrils of golden rays, but the luster of the Eldunari was almost completely diminished. Silence reigned for several minutes. Finally, Eragon worked up the courage to touch the vast consciousness that lay before him. He released a single tendril of his mind and ever so lightly brushed Glaedr's sorrowful being.

A slight moan escaped Eragon's mouth as the grief almost overwhelmed him, but he regained his composure and began to speak. _Glaedr-ebrithil, that which Saphira inquired you about earlier has come to pass. We are in need of your wisdom_. Glaedr's consciousness continued to plod on slowly. Eragon was just about to give up hope and sever the connection when there was a slight stir in Glaedr's mind. Suddenly, an image of Saphira flashed across Eragon's mind. Eragon understood the meaning and withdrew from the contact. He turned and spoke out loud and with his mind, "He will only speak with you Saphira." Everyone moved to allow her space as she crouched in front of the table which Glaedr lay upon. Slowly, she reached her head down and placed her snout within inches of the Eldunari. Eragon realized that she had severed her connection with him almost completely so he was forced to await the end of their conversation.

It had been three hours since they had entered the room. After another half an hour of silence, Eragon realized Saphira and Glaedr were going to be a while. He motioned for everyone to leave the room till the two dragons had finished. They all exited quietly and Islanzadi's image disappeared from the mirror. They waited in an adjacent room. Nasuada had servants bring up some refreshments while they continued to talk over the situation in small groups.

Eragon motioned to Arya who gracefully met him in a corner out of earshot of the others. He had not spoken to her for nearly two weeks other than their discussion in the council. Part of him wanted to tell her how much he had missed her, but his cautious side feared the timing was poor. Instead he stuck to the matter at hand, "How do you think my idea has gone over with the others?"

She seemed to have an immediate answer but did not speak for a moment. After the short pause she spoke, "Most are heartened by the opportunity, but even if we manage to free Lady Lorana I do not see how we can apply it to Murtagh. The king knows his true name. Even if we could learn to undo the king's spells we still have no way to challenge the power of a true name."

"You are correct Arya, but I am not going to attempt to change Murtagh's true name. That is a task for him alone and one I believe he has made progress on. But even if he manages to change his name there will be other ways for Galbatorix to control him. I seek to eliminate those obstacles."

A light of understanding crossed Arya's face. She turned away, deep in thought. Eragon studied her. She was so beautiful, even among the elves. Her tall, athletic frame bore witness of her quickness and stamina, but betrayed the strength that lay within her limbs. She started to turn back towards Eragon who awaited her words. Eventually her eyes fell back on his and a rare smile painted her face. "This is something Brom would think up Eragon." An explosion of emotions surged within Eragon's heart, yet he remained expressionless. Not only had he been compared to Brom, but that comparison had come from the one person he longed to be with. "I could not have asked for a greater praise Arya Drottningu." She blushed slightly and nodded, still smiling.

They both stood there silently for a few minutes observing the rest of the people gathered in the room. Suddenly, Eragon thought of something he had remembered on his return journey from Melian and he decided to share it with Arya. "Do you remember me telling you of the words Solebum spoke to me in Teirm?" Arya turned to him and nodded with a look of interest on her face. He waited a few seconds before continuing, "I believe releasing Murtagh could prove to be of great benefit concerning the Rock of Kuithan and the Vault of Souls."

Again Arya pondered his words with great concentration. Eragon could almost see the thoughts behind her eyes as she brought up then eliminated countless variables and possibilities in her mind. She shifted her gaze towards a window which let in the faint moonlight of a cool, seaside evening. "You seek to kill two birds with one stone. By severing the hold on Murtagh and bringing him to our side you could very well do so, if he is privy to its location."

Again she turned her gaze on him. The intensity of her stare caused Eragon to shift uneasily and eventually drop his gaze to the floor. Long minutes passed. Slowly, she reached her fingers under his chin and gently forced him to look her in the eyes. Those green orbs reflected an ancient beauty and power that would cause most men to melt. Eragon's knees became weak and all he wanted was to run away. Her mouth began to move, slowly forming words in the ancient language, "You have grown much Eragon. No more are you the youth of Carvahall, but a rider of the Varden. The hope you inspire cannot be harnessed with words."

The gravity of her comment struck Eragon like a hammer blow. Arya had never paid him such compliments. Once she had even called him a coward, but now she had honored him with her words twice in one evening. Blood rushed to Eragon's cheeks and he began to feel warm in the face. He removed her hand from his face and once again lowered his eyes and spoke to Arya while studying the floor, "I am simply attempting to use the gifts my mentors have died to preserve." An unexpected wave of guilt and shame overran Eragon. She studied him with a concerned look. He raised his eyes to meet her soft gaze, "I deserve neither praise, nor honor for my deeds are as a pile of dust compared to the sacrifice of Brom and Oromis."

With that he turned and paced away to the hall which led out of the North wing. Alone, he paced back and forth shocked by what had just taken place. A few months ago, Arya had pushed him away. Now she was the one attempting to reach out, yet he had just turned her away. She was not confessing her love as Eragon had done, but she was attempting to advance their friendship and allow him to confide in her. He pushed his racing thoughts aside and turned back to the predicament at hand.

Saphira suddenly reunited with his consciousness. _We are finished Eragon. Bring Lady Lorana back in. Glaedr wishes to examine her himself. He believes he knows a way to combat the evil within her, but he claims it will be a dangerous road to tread. _

_Very well, I will bring them all back in. _

He marched back into the waiting room and motioned for everyone to follow. They briskly moved back into their positions around the room. Eragon noticed that Saphira had moved to the side of Glaedr and that the Eldunari shown with a little more brilliance than when they had left the room nearly two hours ago. Eragon led Lady Lorana to the seat in front of Glaedr and began to speak once everyone was situated. "Glaedr is going to observe Lady Lorana's mind. He has an idea already, but he must be sure before we act. The procedure may prove a difficult and dangerous task." With that he moved aside and allowed Glaedr to begin.

----------------------------

Hope you enjoyed! If you are sitting there wondering "what the heck" just let me know and i will try to make everything as clear as I can.


	4. Chapter 4: Severance

Ok, this may be a slow chapter for some, but i for one am very interested in how CP is going to free people (if at all) from the oaths Galbatorix has placed on his subjects, other than just chopping his head off.

This is the way my mind sees it happening.

C.P. owns Eragon, i simply bask in his greatness...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Severance**

The intensity of the situation hung like thick smoke in the large room. Never before had oaths in the ancient language been directly severed, never before had anyone attempted to challenge one of Galbatorix's binding spells, and never before had Eragon felt so nervous. This was his plan. If it failed the members of the council would loose faith in him and resign themselves to despair. Eragon could not let that happen. All eyes and hopes were now laid upon the golden stone which lay on an oak table in the center of the room.

Lady Lorana sat in front of the Eldunari with Saphira and Eragon on either side while the others faced her from the opposite side of the table. The silence deepened as the orb began to shine with more intensity. The room became dim except for the brilliant glow which emanated from the Eldunari. It cast long shadows upon the walls and lit the observer's faces with a golden hue. Glaedr began to stir within his prison. Suddenly, Lady Lorana's face became distorted with a look of great pain and fear, yet no sound came from her. She grasped the arms of the chair till her knuckles became a shade of pure white. Sweat beaded on her brow as Glaedr continued to explore her human mind with his vast consciousness. After several minutes Lady Lorana went limp in her chair and the Eldunari dimmed slightly as if going over the discoveries he found in her mind.

Eragon rushed to Lady Lorana and transferred more energy to revive her. She stirred and looked into Eragon's eyes. "My lady, do you know where you are?"

She studied him with blank features, "Yes," she paused and took several gasping breaths, "but I feel as if I have just gazed into the abyss of infinity and lost myself within its clutches." There was a short pause in which she continued to breathe deeply, "I do feel my mind returning to me, but I will never get over the sorrow I just witnessed inside my own mind."

Relief washed over Eragon. If she had been damaged they might not have been able to continue in their attempt to free her. Again they turned their attention to Glaedr's Eldunari. The tendrils of golden rays circulated and danced beneath the surface and the white light in the center pulsed slowly. After a short period of silence, Eragon felt an ancient tendril of thought touch his mind. He lowered his barriers to let Glaedr into his mind.

_It is good to speak with you again Eragon-finiarel. _

Eragon fought back tears as he felt the sorrow behind Glaedr's words. _And it is good to hear your voice again Glaedr-ebrithil. _

_I will not delay for I wish to remain in solitude for a while longer. You sensed the ties in Lady Lorena's mind which are the source of her bondage? _

_Yes._

_Did you also notice the dark strands of magic that ran through those bonds?_

_Yes._

_That dark web consists of two parts. First, the traditional white cord that represents an oath in the ancient language and second, the black strands that are intertwined with the white cord. I believe those dark strands represent Galbatorix's spells which he placed in order to strengthen the bond. _

Eragon shook his head as the confusion began to set in. _So his magic has been intertwined with the oaths Lady Lorena took in the ancient language? _

_Yes! It makes the bonds more inclusive by eliminating ways around the oaths. But by making the oath more inclusive he has changed the very nature of the oath. _Glaedr paused momentarily, deciding how to explain his thoughts clearly to Eragon. _A simple oath leaves a single strand that holds the person to their word and none have ever been able to sever that strand. But Galbatorix has a fatal flaw. He constantly fears defeat and betrayal, thus he did not trust the oaths he forced his subjects to swear to hold them to their word. So, he strengthened them with his own methods, but this other dark strand that is woven together with the original oath is breakable. _

_How ebrithil? _

_What is Galbatorix's greatest weapon?_

Eragon rolled the question around in his mind and answered, _the Eldunari that give him his unnatural strength. _

_Correct, so what would be the way he would construct his dark oath? _

A light went off in Eragon's mind, _by making the strand strong enough to not be broken by most who would attempt to undue the oath._

_Aye, but by attempting to make the oath stronger through unnatural means, he has made an unbreakable oath breakable by any who posses the strength to undue his device. In theory, the oath is now technically stronger, for it contains a greater amount of energy than a normal oath. But Galbatorix's dark strand has bonded so thoroughly with the oaths that the bond is now tied in with the fate of the dark strand. _

_His strength is his weakness, _Eragon murmured, more to himself than to Glaedr. He looked back to the pulsing stone in front of him. _So you think that by severing the dark strand with our combined strength, the original oath will be destroyed as well. _

_I do believe that will be the outcome. _

Eragon's mind began to move to how they would accomplish this feat. _How will we proceed? Is there a spell to perform?_

Glaedr hesitated, _therein lies the difficulty and danger of this process. Do you remember how a spell is cast without use of the ancient language?_

_Yes, one must simply imagine the goal in his mind and the magic will do as directed. However if there is one slip in concentration, the magic will do whatever that stray thought entails. _

Glaedr's consciousness rumbled in agreement. _This is one such instance. There is no spell to perform. One must simply pour energy into the bonded mind while focusing solely on severing the dark strands. One slip in concentration and everyone involved could loose their life, beginning with the bonded subject. _

Eragon pondered over the risks and rewards. _Who should be the one to initiate the contact? _

Glaedr seemed confused by the comment as if the answer were obvious, _why you of course. _

The answer chilled Eragon to the bones. After some time he accepted the responsibility the ancient dragon was placing upon him.

_We will not leave it all to you Eragon. You must rely on Saphira to steady your mind while the rest of us will provide you with our vast supply of energy. _

With that, Glaedr's Eldunari dimmed slightly and withdrew contact. Eragon stood silently for several seconds before he realized that every eye in the room was fixed on him. He moved to the center of the room and relayed all the information as quickly as possible. After he finished, everyone prepared themselves for the task at hand.

Arya was going to be the focal point for all of the elves while Glaedr would provide his energy straight into Eragon. Eragon looked nervously at Saphira while they were making the necessary preparations.

_I can hear your heart beating inside your chest little one. _

_Well its not every day that the lives of one human, thirteen elves, and two dragons rests in my hands. _

_You need not worry. Glaedr was right to entrust us with this. My mind is not prone to wandering like yours. How do you think I managed to mend the dwarves' precious rose rock? _

Arya interrupted their mental conversation, "We are ready to begin shadeslayer."

Eragon cast one more nervous glance at Saphira then moved to stand in between Lady Lorana's seat and Glaedr's table. He faced the others with his back turned to Lady Lorana and spoke, "Know that this could end very badly. I release you all from any obligation to remain here." For a long time he studied all of their faces, but none of them even flinched in the direction of the door. "Very well, I will begin."

With that he closed his eyes and spoke to Saphira, _are you ready to become one my dragon? _She did not answer with words, but joined her mind to his for an answer. Many minutes passed while their minds became one in every way. Saphira radiated calmness and concentration which Eragon soon felt as his own. He was almost ready to begin.

Arya's POV.

Arya stood there studying the dragon and rider who stood, eyes closed and concentrating, before her. Eragon had his eyes shut tight and looked as if he was attempting to focus every fiber of his being into one task. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. Everyone in the room gasped. The irises of his eyes, which were normally brown, were now a shade of pure blue so bright none could mistake it for Eragon's natural eye color. Arya had never seen anything like it, even among the many transfigured elves that lived in Du Weldenvarden. Eragon paid no attention to their intense gazes and slowly turned around to face Lady Lorana. Arya began to channel the elves' combined energy into Eragon, fully confident in his ability to accomplish their goal. Glaedr's Eldunari began to pulse fervently beside her.

Eragon's POV

Eragon opened his eyes, but was only vaguely aware of his surroundings. The collective gasp that greeted him was not even registered by his and Saphira's united consciousness. Without even a hint of hesitation, he turned to face Lady Lorana and pushed gently into her mind. All things around him blurred into nothingness as he swam amongst Lady Lorana's thoughts and memories. He eventually found his way back to the dark web he had discovered only a few hours ago. He concentrated intently on separating the dark oaths from everything else in Lady Lorana's mind. Once Eragon could only see those dark cords, he released the flow of magic brimming inside of him focused solely on destroying the black web. Slowly, he watched as the dark strands began to melt away as if an acid was burning them from within. Eragon did not even notice at first, but as soon as the dark magic disappeared, so did the accompanying chord which represented the traditional oath in the ancient language. Galbatorix's dark magic had rendered the oaths destructible. Eragon moved at a painstakingly slow pace, but the damage was being reversed. Finally he ran out of webs to destroy and thus ceased the flow of energy. He observed her mind to ensure he had not harmed it during the process. Nothing suggested any damage had been done. The only side affects he found were that of fatigue and due to her lack of response, unconsciousness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eragon removed his consciousness from her mind. Saphira withdrew her mind slightly allowing him to return to his normal state. His eyes slowly dimmed back to brown with a hint of blue in the center.

_She has been freed, _Saphira exclaimed to the entire room followed by a fierce roar of triumph.

A ring of cheers exploded from the elves' mouths. Eragon was shocked but remembered that even elves were entitled to celebration every once in a while. Glaedr brushed against his and Saphira's minds, _well done both of you! _

_The praise is yours Glaedr for without you we would have been lost, _said Saphira.

_All of us were necessary to the success of this endeavor,_ retorted Glaedr. _Now, forgive my rudeness but my desire is to be alone. _

_Of course ebrithil, _said Eragon, _but please realize that you still have a purpose and ones who care for you. It would bring me great sorrow if you remain in mourning for much longer. _

Glaedr's mind shifted, _Thank you Eragon-finiarel. You are very bold to speak to me in such a way, but it was what I needed to hear. Fare thee well, I will return soon. _

At that, Glaedr retreated back into his sorrow and his heart of hearts dimmed to a faint glow once again. Eragon turned to the others in the room. Nasuada, who had stayed during the entire trial, was embracing Arya. Even Islanzadi was smiling in her mirror leaning against one of the pillars. Some of the elves were singing while others were congratulating each other on a job well done. Apparently, the elves had provided all the necessary energy without the aid of Glaedr. One by one they began to notice that he had ended his conversation with Glaedr. Silence ensued.

Nasuada walked up to him and looked deep into his eyes, "Well, it appears your little idea has turned into a large advantage." He smiled slightly and nodded his appreciation.

He addressed the entire room with a quiet, solemn voice, "I wish to express my thanks to all of you for your trust and strength. This would not have been possible without you." He locked eyes with Arya for a long minute. Then he did the last thing everyone in the room expected him to do. He turned to the unconscious form of Lady Lorana and scooped her gently in his arms and headed for the door. "I will see to it that she is properly taken care of. Blodhgarm, you will inform Nar Garzhvog and King Orrin of our success. I will see to it that King Orik is informed first thing tomorrow." The authority in his voice prevented anyone from challenging his decision. With one last nod, he exited the room, leaving them to their celebration.

-------------------------------

well, what do you think? read and review!!


	5. Chapter 5: Remembrance

Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story! EmeraldArya, I really appreciate your review! It was very helpful.

While I was writing this chapter I had a brilliant idea about the ROK and the VOS. I know it's probably not what CP has in mind, but I believe it fits with all of his hints throughout the first 3 books. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get there, but I thought I'd attempt to give you something to look forward to.

I am a little nervous about this chapter because I am shifting the characters around slightly, but I'm not quite sure I wrote it the way I imagined it. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 5: Remembrance**

Eragon began to walk briskly to the location of the castle's physician. A tired eyed woman answered his call and quickly set up a place for Lady Lorana to get some much needed rest. Eragon entrusted her to the doctor's care then exited the castle.

The night had fallen several hours ago and the moon's position told him the time was an hour past midnight. A cool, seaside breeze swept at his brow as he meandered through the quiet city streets. It was a very clear night. The moon was full and the stars were bright. As he studied the constellations, his sharp eyes caught a fast moving shadow sweeping through the air.

A voice sounded in his head. _Why the sudden departure from the council? The elves are going to break open some falenvir. _

_You would be interested in alcohol wouldn't you, _he jested.

She turned serious, _why are you so downtrodden little one? We just succeeded in proving that Galbatorix is not without fault, we may have a way to free Murtagh, and we may have a way to find the Vault of Souls. This is certainly cause for celebration!_

Eragon remained silent for several seconds._ I simply do not feel like celebrating. I need more time to think. A victory has been won yes, but true vict_ory_ is still miles away. _

_True, but if you continue on like this you will never see victory. You will destroy yourself Eragon. _

Ignoring her comment he stated, _it is late Saphira, you should get some rest. _He severed the connection and slipped out of the city.

Eragon did not have to think about his destination. Once out of the gates, he began to run at a medium pace towards the southern shore. His feet made little noise as they padded against the sand. What little noise he did make was drowned out by the waves which lazily licked at the sandy shore line. He increased speed till he was in a full sprint. After a few moments of sprinting, his destination came into view. Just inland, on a grassy hill nearly a mile south of Feinster, lay the mass grave Eragon had seen earlier that day when he arrived. He came to a stop and viewed the scene that stretched before him. To his right lay the endless beauty of the sea, but to his left lay a reminder of the cruelty of men. Eragon walked reluctantly up to the top of the hill. Slowly, he began to walk among the dead, reading the short inscriptions which were carved on rough rocks to identify the occupants of the graves beneath.

In the month since their burial, the grass had again grown over the upturned soil, leaving small bumps over each grave. As he moved through the graves, his mind began to wander in aimless directions. At first it was good memories; the first time he completed a successful hunt in the Spine, Saphira hatching for him, traveling with Brom, meeting Arya, discovering Oromis and Glaedr, rescuing Katrina from Helengrid, slaying the Raz'ac, and having part in defeating not one, but two shades. Then the memories began to turn dark; seeing Garrow's lifeless body in the midst of his destroyed home, looking over his shoulder as he and Brom exited the Palancar Valley, Brom's death, Ajihad's death, Murtagh's betrayal, Arya's rejection, Durza's wound, and the death of Glaedr and Oromis.

Eragon had not had time to mourn for any of his losses over the past years since he was constantly training, traveling, or fighting for his life. Now they all came upon him and he was overwhelmed by sorrow. Images of the men he had slain began to flash before his mind accompanied by a severe pain he could not identify. Blood, metal, flesh, fire, fangs, claws, death, and hate flooded his mind. He fell to his knees clasping his head in his hands as tears began to fall from his eyes. Those same eyes had been completely blue earlier, but were now a dark shade of brown. He turned his face skyward and bellowed out his sorrow towards the heavens. His voice thundered unnaturally through the air and reverberated where no echoes are possible. The sound of his voice lingered several seconds after he had ceased his roar.

Eragon knelt there breathless. A slight amount of energy left him as he began to realize that magic had been the cause of his unnatural lament. _All I want is to end this war! Every life lost has been in vain until the Dark King lies dead upon the ground. _That thought reminded him of the reason for his visit to the graveyard. Still shaken by his own actions, Eragon cleared his mind and began to search his thoughts for a solution. _What can the living offer the dead, _he thought inwardly. He arose from his kneeling position and continued to stroll around the hill. _All I can give them is a way to be remembered. _His thoughts ran to and fro, trying to think of a way to honor the fallen.

He turned his attention to his surroundings. Nothing seemed useful till he saw a small rocky ravine situated on the southern end of the grave yard. He moved to the edge and peered down the jagged slope. The bottom of the ravine was overgrown with small bushes that wove their way through several rocks which had come to rest on the ravine floor. An idea formed in Eragon's mind. He looked over his shoulder and found what he was looking for. About fifty yards inland of the graves stood a massive weeping willow tree approximately one hundred yards from his position. Eragon began to calculate the amount of energy he would need. After a short period he dismissed his worries. _If the need arises I can rely upon the energy I have stored in the diamonds on my belt. _

Steadying himself, he reached for that familiar barrier in his mind which contained his magical flow. He concentrated on a large rock at the bottom of the ravine and muttered the ancient command, "Reisa." The rock shifted then began to lift. Various branches and vines could be heard snapping as Eragon removed the bolder from their grip. The drain on his energy was severe, but he pressed on. The bolder rose above the level of the ravine and continued on towards the giant willow. Twenty yards, Eragon began to strain from the enormous effort it took to lift and carry a five hundred pound boulder. Forty yards, he began to feel week in the knees. Sixty yards, his hands began to shake. Eighty yards, his vision began to blur. One hundred yards, he finally released the magic and the massive boulder hit the ground then leaned against the trunk, causing the tree to shake off some of its slender leaves as the branches complained of their disturbance. Eragon fell to his knees.

He reached to his belt and removed just enough energy to finish his task. Revived, he stood and began to sing as the elves of Du Weldenvarden had taught him. His tone was deep and his melody somber. At first nothing happened, but after the first few lines of his song the tree began to moan and shift. He continued on growing louder as the tree's trunk began to swallow the massive rock. The roots twisted around the base of the rock sealing in its place. Once Eragon was certain that the rock was held fast in the tree he ceased his song. Again, the drain on his strength was considerable, but he needed to finish his task. First, he cast a spell that altered the stone's surface until it became incredibly smooth. Eragon realized that the bolder he had chosen contained large amounts of marble. Running his fingers over the glass like surface, he pondered what to do next. Finally, he muttered the word, "brisingr." A blue flame appeared in front of Eragon. For a moment he stood there mesmerized by the writhing flames. _What could I possibly write that would be a worthy epitaph for so many brave souls? _Words began to form in his mind and the flame began to dance upon the surface of the stone seemingly of its own accord. In the ancient language he inscribed the following words.

_Here, between the willow and the water, lie the graves of ones who paid the ultimate sacrifice in pursuit of the freedom they have been denied. May their sacrifice purchase freedom for many and inspire others to continue their quest. _

A few inches below the last line, near the center of the rock, Eragon inscribed two simple words.

_**Remember them.**_

Satisfied, Eragon placed a few more spells that would protect the surface from the wear of wind and rain. With his last energies spent, he curled up at the foot of his gift and fell quickly into the waiting embrace of his dreams.

Arya-

She exited the room a few minutes after Eragon abruptly left them while carrying the limp body of Lady Lorana. She hurriedly made her way to the castle's main gate where Eragon had triumphantly severed the portcullis only weeks earlier. She strode silently to his quarters, but he was not there. _Saphira. _She hurried back outside and ran to the nearest wall, hoping to gain a better view of the area. After a few minutes of searching she was rewarded with the sound of powerful wings displacing the air as they pushed their way through the wind. Several seconds later, the sound of talons scraping stone reached her ears and she turned her eyes to the south. Within a few minutes she reached the area where Saphira was perched atop the highest tower in the southern wall.

Arya ascended the stairs and studied the beautiful dragoness. Saphira could have been mistaken for a large statue set atop the wall. Not a muscle in her body moved, and the darkness hid the usual brilliance of her azure scales giving her the color of a dark blue stone. Her gaze was glued to the south, straying no where else. Without speaking, Arya followed her gaze and began to study the beach as it stretched to the south far beyond the horizon. The pale moonlight lit up the shore well enough for Arya's superb vision to behold the features of the land in clear detail. She noticed a set of footprints heading down the coast. Following the trail with her keen eyes, she soon saw Eragon's tall figure rising above the sand. He did not move for several minutes until he started to walk slowly towards the mass grave which lie just inland.

Arya began to murmur words in the ancient language beneath her breath, "Enhance my vision." Eragon came into clear focus as if Arya was standing only fifteen feet from him. He walked through the field for some time till he came to a stop for no apparent reason. There he stood for quite some time. She began to study him with more intent. His head was bowed and his broad shoulders were limp. Everything in his demeanor spoke of great heartache and sorrow. Arya extended her mind towards the powerful dragoness beside her. Saphira turned her head and allowed Arya into her mind.

_What are you doing out so late Arya? _

_The same thing you are doing,_ Arya said in a matter of fact tone.

Saphira's voice softened and she quietly moved closer to Arya, _what am I doing Arya Drottningu? _

_Watching Eragon to ensure no harm befalls him, _Arya stated soundly.

_I highly doubt any harm will come to him a mile outside of Feinster, _she said with a hint of dragon like laughter. _Why are you really out here? _

_Ensuring the safety of our greatest weapon, _Arya said with a hint of impatience.

Saphira craned her neck down towards Arya;_ I thought you were an ambassador and that Blodhgarm was in charge of Eragon's safety. _

Arya bowed her head in defeat and waited a long while before answering. _I am worried Saphira. This is not his nature. _

Saphira leaned back and returned her gaze to the south. _No, it is not in his nature to behave in this manner. He has always carried a certain amount of pain. I felt it even before I hatched for him, but this is different. His pain is so severe I can sense it now even with our connection mostly severed. _

_Do you know the source of his pain? _

_Aye, but I do not think I can help him. In truth, I do not even understand him fully for he has kept a part of himself blocked ever since; _Saphira hesitated and looked away from Arya.

_Ever since what, _pleaded Arya?

Saphira waited many long seconds before continuing, _ever since the Agaeti Blodhren ceremony. _

Arya was shocked. This could not possibly be all for her. Saphira seemed to read her thoughts and quickly began to explain. _The fault does not rest on you Arya. _Saphira began to explain in more detail.

_After that day a dark hole appeared in his mind and heart, a void that I cannot see into no matter how hard I try. At first it was small so I let it be. I thought that he was simply embarrassed by your rejection and would eventually open up and let me experience his pain with him. I then noticed that other memories began to disappear, and all of them were the most traumatic of his young life. The death of Garrow and Brom had vanished from his mind. Murtagh's betrayal and Durza's wound evaporated as well. That void began to grow over time and now it is all I can sense from him, other than a fraction of his pain. I have a vague idea of what is in the void, but I have no way of aiding him unless he lets me in. _

Saphira was cut short by a sound. It was so loud, so terrible, and so mournful that Arya did not think it could have possibly come from a human, but it had. There, in the midst of the graves, knelt Eragon, arms outstretched and face towards the night sky. Tears stained his face while his chest heaved from the effort. It sent a chill up Arya's spine. She moved to jump over the wall and race to his aid, but Saphira spread a wing in her path. Arya looked angrily at Saphira; _you would leave him in this state? He is just a boy Saphira! We must help him! _

An enraged Saphira thrust her neck forward placing her snout inches away from Arya's face. _Do not presume to understand me elf! I know I have failed him, but this is a fight he must win alone. One of the reasons for his plight is the fact that no one will trust him to do anything alone. He could not have escaped Palancar Valley without me and Brom, he could not rescue you without Murtagh, he failed to save Brom, he could not slay Durza without you, he could not defeat his wound without the dragon's blessing, he could not repel Murtagh without help, and he could not protect Glaedr and Oromis from Galbatorix! It pains me to do so, but I must let him finish this fight alone. _Saphira withdrew her snout from Arya's face and snapped her head back to the south. _And he is not a boy, _she said quietly, but with venom. _He is stronger than you will ever know. I am fortunate to be his dragon. _

Arya blinked from the heat of Saphira's breath. Turning to the south once more, she saw that Eragon was now up and standing at the ledge of a rocky ravine. After several minutes she spotted a dark object rising out of the crevice. _What is he doing now, _she said to herself and Saphira.

Saphiradid not look at Arya while she spoke, _I believe he is fighting; fighting the darkness within him, fighting his failures, his fears, and his sorrow. Look well, for this may be the most significant battle of the war._

Arya watched Eragon for several moments as he successfully moved the massive bolder near a large willow tree. Contemplating all Saphira had said, she began to understand Eragon in a much more intimate manner. She understood his inward battle, for a war raged within her as well. Her past haunted her. At night she would sometimes awake thinking she was still in Gil'ead, or she would have nightmares of her father's death. What ailed Eragon was no different.

She faced the sapphire dragon and spoke in the ancient language, _I understand now Saphira, _there was a long pause, _and I must beg your forgiveness of my ignorance. It seems I have been so busy with my own troubles that I did not realize others fight the same demons as I. _

A deep purr emanated from the depths of Saphira's chest, _there is nothing to forgive Arya, friend of my rider. I know you have suffered greatly because of this war. _Saphira shifted in place and again leaned close to Arya. _You are the one being I would entrust mine and Eragon's lives to. _Arya's heart swelled with joy at Saphira's confession of trust. The dragon continued on, _I promise you that this void I have allowed to fester in his heart will not exist by nightfall tomorrow, even if I must force Eragon to open up. _

Arya thanked Saphira with a brief smile.

_May I offer you some advice Arya Svit-kona?_

_Of course Saphira, who could turn away the wisdom of a dragon? _

A chuckle shook through Saphira's body. _True, few exist who would not hear my words. _Arya waited for her to continue. _You and my rider have suffered greatly. Your pain is vast and your sorrow deep. _Saphira hesitated; _it would do you both well to discuss your hearts openly. _Arya's defenses immediately began to arise, but Saphira pressed on. W_hat your reasons for rejecting him are I will not ask, but know this. His affection for you runs deep and true. I fear if you were captured by Galbatorix it would be the end of this conflict for he would follow you to the Black City and meet the Dark King to free you. _

Arya turned away and looked out to the graves. A faint blue light was dancing in front of Eragon beneath the canopy of the large willow. _I will consider your words Saphira. You have given me much to think about. _She turned back to face the dragon. She twisted her hand over her sternum and bowed slightly. Saphira tilted her head forward in return. Arya began to leave, but at the top of the stairs she turned back to Saphira; _will you do me the favor of keeping this conversation private? I do not wish Eragon to think ill of me before I have a chance to speak with him. _

Saphira nodded her head in agreement, _Goodnight Arya Drottningu. _

_Goodnight Saphira Brightscales. _

_--------------------------------------------------_

I hope you enjoyed! You have no idea how difficult it was for me to write so much from Arya's POV. 1. I'm not a chick. 2. The first three books give us very little insight as to what she thinks. It took forever!

Review!!!! Be honest and point out any errors.


	6. Chapter 6: Union

Hey guys, well I'm back, for a brief period at least. I got internet access just long enough to upload a new chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Again, C.P. owns all things Eragon.

**Chapter 6**

The early morning rays of the sun glistened and danced through the willow's shifting branches. A ray of light fell upon Eragon's closed eyelids, causing him to stir from his slumber. He was exhausted. Liberating Lady Lorana, mourning his losses, and creating his gift had taken a heavy toll on Eragon's mind and body. He sat up to view the ocean which stretched out beyond the horizon. Soon, his eyes fell upon his handiwork from the night before. Eragon gasped. The weeping willow had swallowed most of the bolder leaving a smooth, black surface edged with rough borders protruding a few inches from its bark. Chiseled into the glass like surface was his message. It was inscribed in the stone as if a master dwarf had spent days ensuring that the glyphs were all evenly spaced and in line. It was beautiful.

A wave of calm and peace washed over Eragon. He had finally been able to give back to those who had sacrificed so much, and would repay them much more in the future. He stood and began to walk back to the city when a roar of greeting sounded from somewhere in the sky. Eragon turned his gaze upward to take in the view of his magnificent dragon while at the same time opening his heart and mind up to her. Her sense of worry washed over him, but was soon replaced by relief as she realized he was much better than the night before. She circled a few times before landing near Eragon. He could tell that she was angry by the manner in which she approached him, but nothing prepared him for her next action. Without any warning she snarled and pinned him to the ground with one of her massive claws. Eragon began to fight, but soon realized it was a useless endeavor.

_You must never cut me out of your mind in that manner again! This time I was patient because I knew you needed to defeat your inner darkness alone, but we are designed to be as one. We should share every burden and care with each other! _

He became angry for a moment, then relaxed slightly. _I know Saphira, but I assure you it was necessary. Tonight, I promise you, I will release my inhibitions and allow you to share in my pain. _

Saphira regarded him with a skeptical look. _Very well, but this cannot be delayed! If you seek to avoid this for even one more day I will capture you and take you away till you agree to share everything with me. _

The tone in Saphira's voice convinced Eragon that this was no joke. She would leave all their responsibilities just to ensure his safety_. Agreed, _he said.

She let him up. Taking a few steps backwards she began to turn back to the city. _We were worried about you Eragon, _she said in a soft voice.

_Who is we, _he said with slight surprise.

Saphira turned her head halfway around and fixed him with one great eye, _Arya and I. _

_Arya? What does she have to do with any of this? _

_Nothing, I have said too much. _Saphira turned to Eragon, _all will be revealed in good time little one. _

_Very well, _he said with slight disappointmentin his voice. He felt a playful shift in Saphira's thoughts and he rolled his eyes in preparation for what was about to happen.

A chuckle shook Saphira from head to tail as she sensed his thoughts. _You would not refuse the request of a dragon would you rider? _

_I guess I must comply with your every wish, _he said laughing quietly. Without warning, he took off in a full sprint as Saphira crouched slightly in preparation for flight. Eragon jumped and flipped in the air landing first on her shoulder then jumping once more to land lightly between her shoulder blades. Before he could properly secure himself Saphira took off into the bright morning sky. She was not wearing a saddle so Eragon had to clasp one of her spikes to stay in place.

Saphira tore straight up into the sky pumping her wings arduously in the wind. Eragon gripped her sides tightly with his knees and clung for dear life to her spikes. To anyone watching it may have looked like Saphira was attempting to throw Eragon off, but Eragon knew her movements ahead of time and was able to bend and flow with her. It was unification perfected.

The worries of the previous day washed away as they flew together. Nothing existed except for the warm air and each other. After several minutes of aerial acrobatics, Saphira leveled out and began to glide towards Feinster. Eragon leaned forward and hugged Saphira's neck.

_What do you believe we will be doing next Saphira? _

_I do not know, but I am sure we will be moving on to Belatona in the near future. I am certain Nasuada will have us scouting and protecting the Varden as they moved across the land. _Eragon sat quietly thinking to himself as Saphira began to circle the city.

Saphira knew Eragon's thoughts even before he spoke, _it will do you no good to brood over your half brother Eragon. _

Eragon stirred a little then began to speak;_ Galbatorix will probably send Murtagh and Thorn to confront us at either Belatona or Dras-Leona, maybe both. _

_Aye, they are both key cities and I am sure Galbato_rix _does not want us to make it all the way to Uru'baen. _

Eragon began to feel frustrated, _if only I could release him! What a fearsome force we would become! _

Saphira seemed slightly put out; _you give them too much credit. If not for the king they would be a weak pair. Thorn is no flier and Murtagh cannot match you in swordsmanship or magic if not for the aid of the Eldunari. _

_Perhaps, but Murtagh is still the most skilled swordsman I have ever fought, even among the elves. Maybe not as fast or strong, but he is technically sound in his movements. He also has a very stout mental defense. Thorn will become better, if Glaedr did not cripple him in their confrontation. _An unsteady silence grew between rider and dragon.

_I simply cannot forgive them Eragon. If they do turn and fight by our side I will make no trouble, but I could never overlook their past. _

_Well that is a long way off Saphira. More than likely we will be forced to kill or banish them. It is not my wish, but I will do what is necessary when the time comes. _

_As will I, _echoed Saphira.

They landed in the courtyard of the castle. Servants and passing travelers scampered away to escape the buffeting force of Saphira's wings. Eragon slid down her side and began to enter the castle.

_Do you wish to accompany me to see Nasuada? I can have her meet me in a room accessible to you. _

_No. I am not one for politics, _she said with a roll of dragon laughter. _I can listen through you. Besides, I need to hunt. _With that she took off for the sky.

Eragon sighed, and then strode through the castle doors. He headed straight for the west wing which he knew Nasuada was using as a command center. After a few wrong turns, he finally saw a detachment of the Nighthawks standing outside one of the great halls. He walked up to them and asked for entrance. One of the human guards stepped into the hall and announced, "Eragon Shadeslayer requests an audience my lady." Nasuada's voice rang from within the room, "Granted."

Eragon entered the grand hall. Within he found several officers and nobles of the Varden standing about discussing plans for travel and troop movement. At the far end he saw Nasuada discussing something with a few of her captains. He moved over to her and waited for her to acknowledge him. After a few moments she dismissed the soldiers and turned her attention to Eragon.

"My Lady Nasuada" he said with a slight bow.

She smiled faintly then began to speak, "I wish to congratulate you again on your accomplishment last night. Freeing Lady Lorana will undoubtedly bring us many volunteers from Feinster. I expect to leave here with more men than we came with."

He nodded his thanks. "What would you have me to do?"

She moved over to another table which had a map of Alagaesia spread across its surface, "We are going to move on to Belatona as planned." She ran her finger over the smooth map showing their planned route, "We will not cross the Jiet River but travel along side it and strike Belatona from the southwest, pinning them against the Leona Lake."

Eragon studied the map, "What of the Elves? Surely they have moved on from Gil'ead by now."

"Aye, as we speak they make for Teirm." She hesitated as she looked around the room to ensure no one was listening. "Not all of the elves have left Du Weldenvarden yet" she said in little more than a whisper.

Eragon looked at her questioningly, "Do they not wish to fight? Are they blind to the troubles of the land?"

"No, not at all" said Nasuada with a smile. "The elves of the eastern forest did not prepare in time for the initial assault on Ceunon and Gil'ead, but Islanzadi felt that she had more than enough soldiers to take Gil'ead and eventually Teirm. The elves of Nadindel, Silthrim, Ilia Feon, and Ceris all gather on the southeastern borders of the forest. From there they will travel along the Az Ragni River until they reach the Beor Mountains where they will turn west to skirt the Hadarac Desert and hopefully meet us in Dras-Leona."

Eragon pondered her comments, "They will be welcome help indeed. If there is one city I am uneasy about, it is Dras-Leona." He paused for a while as he studied the planned route of the elves. "Are you certain they can make it in time? I know the elves travel at a great speed, but this is no easy journey, and they will have to pass dangerously close to Uru'baen."

"I have already consulted with Queen Islanzadi and Arya. They are both confident that the eastern elves can reach us in time."

Again, Eragon studied the map intently. "Very well, I see no reason to argue. We will need all the help we can get when attacking Dras-Leona. Galbatorix will have it heavily fortified with soldiers, magicians, and wards. How many elves can we expect?"

"The Queen said almost one third of their forces march from Ilia Feon, nearly six thousand strong."

The rider studied the young leader of the Varden. She was dark and beautiful. Not strikingly so as the elves, but beautiful none the less, and there was a fire in her eyes. A fire that burned for action and vengeance; a fire that Eragon knew would continue long after others lost hope. This was the leader they needed. "So what would you have your rider do in the mean time" Eragon questioned.

Nasuada stood in quiet refrain for a while, "Do you have any plans as to what you are going to do when you meet the king?"

The question sent chills up Eragon's spine. It was not fear, but the realization that he would have to face the king. He would be the one to free Alagaesia, or doom it to an eternity of enslavement. A chart fell and hit the ground near him, snapping him out of his inward struggle. "I do not have anything of use as of yet. I will confer with Glaedr on this matter once he ceases mourning for Oromis. Until then," he paused, considering what to say next, "Until then I feel that my time would be best spent discovering a way to free Murtagh."

Nasuada's face softened slightly and an unidentifiable expression crossed her features, "Of course. He would be a great ally if he has not turned completely. At least he would be out of the way if you succeed." She turned and walked to a nearby chair and sat. After a few moments she hardened her countenance and sat up rigidly in her chair, "Eragon, you will travel with us to Belatona to protect us from attack. On the journey you will spend all your free time devising a way to defeat, or subdue Murtagh and Thorn. We depart the day after tomorrow at sun rise."

"Yes my Lady" he bowed and began to exit the room when Nasuada spoke up again.

"I almost forgot, but there is something else that requires your attention" said Nasuada.

Eragon turned back to her and nodded for her to continue.

She hesitated and almost looked nervous about what she was about to say, "It's Elva."

Eragon's heart dropped, "Has she become a threat?"

"No," Nasuada paused again, "She has asked to come back into my service as my personal body guard." Another pause, "Eragon, she wishes to fight and be used as an assassin in the upcoming events."

Eragon was shocked. Elva could be a very dangerous weapon for the Varden. In reality, she was the only being in Alagaesia that stood a chance against Galbatorix for she could predict and counter his every move. But she was also dangerous, not to mention the fact that she was not yet two years old. The last thing Eragon wanted was for Elva to become the very evil he was trying to defeat. "I will speak with her, or have Angela and Saphira talk to her. As for now I think you would be wise to keep her at your side."

Nasuada nodded then dismissed Eragon who left to prepare his belongs for the long journey ahead.

- Later that evening- Arya

Arya walked slowly along the beach in the pale illumination of the young night. The sun had just sunk over the western horizon leaving pale gold and red streaks in the west, while the eastern sky was beginning to darken. The day had been a long, strenuous flurry of activity and she had been constantly distracted by Saphira's suggestion from the previous night. But most of all, she had wanted to visit the great weeping willow tree that she had seen Eragon visit the night before. Her curiosity burned to discover what Eragon had wrought in the night.

The time between her heart beats began to lessen and she quickened her pace as the willow came into view. As she drew near she saw the bolder planted in the trunk as if the tree had grown around it. The black, smooth surface of the stone was speckled with small, grey dots that caught the last rays of sunlight as they dimmed in the western sky. She knelt in front of the monument and read the inscription that was etched into its surface. When she got to the bottom, she saw the last two words, written slightly larger than the rest, _**Remember them**_, it said.

_Eragon you have given these fallen a great honor, _she thought quietly to herself. In her mind she began to reminisce about all of her experiences with him. She remembered the first time she had sensed his presence in Gil'ead. The aura around him betrayed his bond with Saphira thus identifying him as a dragon rider, but everything else about him said differently. The air of youth and innocence still clung heavily to his being, but the hardness of his life had molded him into a warrior. He exuded a sense of fragile innocence, but at the same time a strong power emanated from his very being. She then recalled the battle of Farthen Dur and how gallantly he had fought. She remembered her anger as Durza slashed his blade through the flesh of Eragon's back, and then her joy as she watched from above as Eragon slew the shade. She remembered his struggle against Durza's wound and Oromis' training. The ordeal was painful to watch, but now she saw that Eragon had become a better rider and person because of it.

Her rejection of him returned to her thoughts. She had truly spoken her heart, but she had crushed him. His eyes had betrayed his true feelings. But he had taken the blow, then learned and grown from that as well. Then she recalled the Battle of the Burning Plains. During the battle she had caught glimpses of Eragon and Saphira ripping through the ranks of the Empire. Seemingly nothing could stop them, until Murtagh arrived. Her mind wandered to traveling with him after he invaded Helengrid. She had been so furious with him for putting his life in danger, but eventually she realized that to kill Sloan would have been the same as murder to Eragon. She could not hold his act of kindness against him.

He had grown so much in such a short amount of time. She recalled seeing him and Saphira land in Feinster, eliminating the soldiers that were surrounding her and Blodhgarm. He had become the finest swordsman in the land. It was doubtful that even Galbatorix could match his precision and speed. Then there was Varaug. The abomination would have destroyed her completely if not for Eragon. She was the one who ran her blade through its empty heart, but Eragon was the one who had truly vanquished the shade.

Then there was last night. Last night she had witnessed Eragon's true nature. His sorrow was heart breaking. Arya had no idea how much killing truly bothered him, but she was glad it did. The world already had one too many men that could kill without remorse, but Eragon was different. He was truly a unique individual. His very design granted him all the proper tools to become a ruthless god of war, yet he did not revel in his abilities. The fact that he was half human half elf also contributed to his uniqueness. Arya believed that fate had allowed Galbatorix to become tyrant king of Alagaesia, but she also believed that fate had created the perfect weapon to defeat him. Eragon was slowly becoming the man who could defeat the Dark King.

She allowed her thoughts to linger upon the rider for a little while longer. A strong sense of happiness began to overwhelm her. She had truly grown fond of him. He was becoming everything Alagaesia needed him to become, and he was doing it while the most powerful being in the world was trying to capture him.

With those thoughts fresh in her mind, Arya reached for a small cloth from within her belt. She began to unfold the soft, dark folds to reveal a single black morning glory from the gardens of Du Weldenvarden. Arya had brought it and sung to it to keep it alive while she traveled. Pulling the flower gently from its resting place, she brought it close to her face and inhaled the light scent it gave off. She felt the soft tips of its pedals and studied the flower's beautiful design for several more minutes. Then, with great care, she placed the precious flower at the base of the rock Eragon had brought from the bottom of the ravine. She placed a spell which drew small amounts of energy from the willow to keep the flower in place and alive indefinitely. She sat silently for several more minutes before making her way back to the city.

- Eragon and Saphira, same night-

A tired Eragon returned to his quarters high in the southern wing of the castle. The room adjacent to his had a large opening big enough for Saphira to fly into so the room had been cleared and left for the dragon to use at her will. The rider prepared for bed and began to relax after a long day of arduous preparations. Through his link with Saphira, he found that she was about to land in her temporary dragon hold.

_Do not think I have forgotten little one. You are going to show me everything tonight, or I will take you up in my jaws and fly across the sea until I can fly no more. _

Eragon laughed heartily, _I did not expect, or wish you to forget. This was my mistake. I simply did not wish to burden you with my flaws. _

_It is no flaw to mourn your losses Eragon. The day you cease to feel remorse for those around you is the day I truly will subdue you and fly across the sea. _

He agreed without saying a word and she understood for their connection was beginning to deepen already. Eragon heard, and felt Saphira land in the next room. He hurriedly made his way to her. They both stood still for a moment, silently studying each other and sharing thoughts and memories from the day.

Saphira moved closer to Eragon and lowered herself to the ground. _I am ready when you are. _

_Aye, I will start slowly so I do not hit you with a wave of my emotions. Please be patient with me. _

With that he closed his eyes and focused on the barriers he had erected around his painful experiences. Slowly, he began to let memories and feelings seep out of the fortress and across his link with Saphira. At first she showed no signs of emotion, but after Eragon let his pain at Arya's rejection through, Saphira winced as if an arrow had penetrated her flesh. Finally, the barriers had been completely removed and Eragon allowed the full force of his emotions to flow between him and Saphira. She bore his sorrow and in exchange showered him with love and compassion. Once they had completed their convergence, Saphira and Eragon opened their eyes. Eragon stood near Saphira's head. She extended her neck and gently placed her forehead against his. And there they stayed for several minutes. After a long period of silence, Saphira began to speak across their mental link.

_Oh Eragon, _she said with evident sadness in her voice, _why? _

_There are many reasons why, _he answered.

Saphira continued as if he had never spoken. _Why would you allow such grief to grow unchecked? Why should you feel such shame for killing when you have no choice? Why must you love Arya so deeply? Why would you not allow me to aid you with this burden?_

A tear spilled from Eragon's eye, _I did not wish to burden you. I know your sorrow is great as well. You fear that you will never find another dragon unbound to the king. You fear I will die in this quest. You fear living in the cages of Galbatorix. _He paused for a minute to let his words sink in. _I did not want to add to your sorrow with my own inadequacies. _

Saphira removed her head from Eragon's embrace, _it is all in the past now little one. From now on we share everything, no matter how big or small, painful or joyful. We are one! _

_We are one, _he echoed.

---------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Encounter

**Chapter 7: Encounter**

Eragon stood atop a large cliff studying the landscape around the Jiet River. To the south, a cloud of dust rose lazily in the hot, humid air as the steady tramping of thousands of feet disturbed the land. Eragon's sweat drenched his cloth shirt causing it to cling to his body beneath his light leather armor. Saphira had wanted him to don his full battle armor in case of attack, but Eragon had refused saying that he would cook within his armor before the enemy could even mount an attack. Together, he and Saphira watched the Varden as they traveled along the Jiet.

Eragon had found that protecting the traveling army was not at all adventurous. The slow pace of the Varden was miserable for Saphira. She hated lagging behind to stay with the army when she could have flown to Belatona and back thrice in the time it took the Varden to reach the Jiet. The dragon and rider had established a steady routine to keep themselves fit and occupied during the long journey. Eragon and Saphira would usually make camp away from the main body of the army so they could discuss options and possibilities concerning the release of Murtagh. In the mornings, he would awake and complete an hour of the Rigmar and spar with one of the elven spell casters before mounting Saphira to scout the area around the Varden. Nasuada had several patrols of cavalry scouting around the main body as well. Each had a magician among them so they could notify Eragon of any enemy movement in the area. The elven spell weavers were also constantly available should Eragon require their assistance.

As the first ranks of the Varden began to pass his position, Eragon decided to mount Saphira and scout ahead to ensure no ambush waited up the river. He also needed to find a suitable place for the Varden to make camp. Nasuada had decided that after nearly a month of hard travel, the army should have a day of rest before continuing on to Belatona. Together, dragon and rider took off into the sky climbing high enough to avoid detection. To those on the ground she appeared to be a large bird circling the countryside. When Saphira finally leveled out among the clouds she began to glide northward. For many miles they saw no evidence of movement on the ground save a few small animals as they scampered from beneath bushes and shrubs. As they turned to head back to the Varden, Saphira's keen eyes caught a hint of movement beneath some trees near the river. Eragon turned his attention in the same direction. For many minutes they circled without seeing anything. Suddenly, Saphira caught the outline of several horses beneath the tree branches.

_Do you think it could be the king's men, _questioned Eragon?

_Possibly, none of the Varden scouts have been this far north and I doubt anyone but soldiers would be traveling in such numbers in this area. _

_What would you put their numbers at, _asked Eragon?

_At least fifty, but there may be more we are not aware of,_ answered Saphira.

Eragon sat thoughtfully for a moment; _I do not think we should engage them alone, especially since they probably have magicians among their ranks. Turn back to make them believe we are returning to the Varden. I will contact Blodhgarm and ask him to position himself and the other elves to their west. We will attack from the south once they arrive. _

Saphira rumbled in agreement as she turned her course southward.

Eragon extended his mind over the land in search of Blodhgarm. He found the elf at the head of the Varden's columns.

_What do you require Shur'tugal? _

_Saphira and I have located an enemy force nearly six miles north of the main army. They number around fifty as far as we can tell. Take the other elves and position yourselves west of them and await my orders. _

_It will be done Shadeslayer. We will be in place shortly._

Blodhgarm severed the contact as Eragon and Saphira continued southward towards the Varden. Eragon reached within the leather pouch that held Glaedr's Eldunari and informed the dragon of the circumstances. The ancient dragon acknowledged him vaguely then returned to his sorrow. Eragon replaced the stone then reached into another bag and removed his battle bracers and grieves from its contents. The metal armor would give him a little more protection and allow him to block most blows with his forearms if necessary. As for the rest of him, his leather body armor would have to do for now. At least he would be lighter and more flexible for the fight.

Saphira spotted the elves about a mile north of the Varden and she turned around to glide above them. Eragon looked down through the clouds to see the elven spell weavers bounding over the terrain. To his surprise, Arya was with them even though she was not required to come. The rider was glad to have her along, but still felt a hint of unease about her being in danger.

Saphira sensed his thoughts and spoke in his mind, _of all the elves she is the least likely to be harmed Eragon. Her skill in swordsmanship and magic surpasses all save a few in this land. _

_True, however I cannot help but worry for her. If any harm were to come to her I would never forgive myself, _said Eragon.

Saphira growled slightly, _she knows exactly what she is doing. Arya was fighting Galbatorix long before you were born. _

Eragon acknowledged her wisdom and turned his thoughts to the fight at hand. He reached his mind down to Arya's melodious consciousness. He brushed lightly against her thoughts and was immediately pushed out, but once Arya recognized his consciousness she granted him access.

_Eragon? _

The mere sound of her voice in his head was enough to send chills up his spine. He quickly blocked off most of his mind, only allowing Arya to hear the words he desired her to hear. _Arya, what are you doing here?_

_I am offering you my services in this skirmish. Do you refuse my aid? _

_No, of course not, but you are not required to be here, _he said.

She seemed a little agitated, _I am well aware of my obligations Eragon, but you will need me in this battle. I doubt the Empire would send fifty common soldiers to attack the whole of the Varden. This may very well be a trap laid specifically for you. _

He pondered her statement. _Well, if that be the case, we should spring the trap. _

Confusion emanated from Arya briefly, _what do you have in mind? _

Eragon smiled to himself and Saphira chuckled as she read his thoughts. _We will give them exactly what they expect. Saphira and I will swoop down to confront them on the ground. If they have a plan or weapon of some kind they probably will not use it right at the start. Wait till the trap has been revealed then eliminate the danger. _

Eragon could sense Arya talking to the other elves for a short period. _We agree with your plan, but if the battle goes ill, you must promise to flee while we hold them. You can return with help once you have escaped. _

Eragon did not like that plan at all, but he knew it was the price to pay for their cooperation. _Aye, if the battle goes ill I will retreat. _

Arya seemed skeptical at first, but soon accepted his promise. _I will hold you to your word, rider. _

_And I will keep my word, Shadeslayer, _said Eragon with a hint of laughter in his thoughts. Arya let him sense her agitation at the title then severed the connection.

Eragon and Saphira landed on a large rock outcropping near the Jiet about two miles south of where they had spotted the enemy while the elves scouted ahead to find a good place for the ambush. Saphira impatiently scraped the stone with her claws leaving long, deep scratches in the surface.

Finally, Arya contacted Eragon; _the enemy force is a mile north of your position and moving directly for you. In a few minutes they will begin to cross a clearing large enough for Saphira to land in easily. You should engage them at that point. _

_Do you notice anything strange about them,_ questioned Eragon?

_They appear to be a highly trained unit. They number at fifty-seven and two of their group are wearing long dark cloaks. I cannot see their faces. _

A sense of uneasiness came over Eragon, _could they be shades? _

_I do not believe so. We would be able to sense the spirits within them, but still be on your guard. Whatever they are, they will be highly skilled in the use of magic. _

With that, Eragon severed the mental link. Saphira pushed off the bolder and catapulted herself into the air with great speed. Eragon reached down and patted Saphira's muscular shoulder. _Are you ready Saphira? _

_I am ready partner-of-my-heart, _she answered.

Their link became stronger with every stroke of Saphira's massive wings. The anticipation of battle ebbed in both of them. Saphira's fierceness flowed into Eragon giving him the confidence to do what he must in the upcoming fight. He flashed an image to her of his plan for landing. She agreed with a deep rumble in her throat. Saphira cruised over the tree tops barely high enough to avoid hitting the branches with her down strokes. Eragon could see the break in the trees where the clearing laid. He undid the straps that held his legs to Saphira's saddle and prepared to leap from her back. They reached the edge of the clearing with Saphira flying at a breakneck pace. She roared fiercely as Eragon surveyed the column of mounted soldiers. Saphira closed the distance between them quickly as the soldiers began to scatter. Eragon drew Brisingr then leapt straight up and flipped backwards in the air while Saphira continued straight towards the enemy and unleashed a torrent of flame upon them. Eragon flew through the air in complete control of his movements. As the ground neared, he immersed himself in his flow of magic and unleashed a spell that would lessen the impact of his fall. He used just enough energy to make the fall soft enough to leave him unharmed. He hit the ground hard and absorbed the impact with his feet and left hand while holding Brisingr at his side with his right. He steadied himself briefly then stood up tall and observed the enemy.

Saphira's flames had been stopped by a ward or spell and thus did not harm the men, but the horses had panicked. Most of the soldiers had been thrown and were now rising from the ground. Eragon stood still for several seconds before the soldiers realized that he was no longer astride his mighty dragon. His eyes traced back until he saw the two hooded figures Arya had told him about at the rear of the column. They sat still on their horses which had not flinched during Saphira's attack. Eragon prepared himself for physical and mental battle.

The enemy did not attack at once. Most of them kept watching Saphira, expecting her to swoop down on them. Eragon sensed their hesitance and took the opportunity to speak as Saphira began to circle the field in low loops.

Eragon mustered all the fierceness and power he could into his tone and addressed the enemy with a loud voice. "You are not welcome here servants of the king! Choose to surrender and you will not be harmed. Choose to fight and I will drench the ground red with your blood. Decide!"

Silence ensued. Nothing could be heard save the wind in the trees and the steady beat of Saphira's wings. Suddenly, a rumble of laughter rolled through the ranks of the Empire. This was not exactly what Eragon had expected.

One of the cloaked figures spurred his horse forward slightly and began to speak from the end of the column. His voice was haughty and cold, "I am afraid we must decline your generous offer young rider." Another low rumble of smirks escaped the soldiers' mouths. "You and your pathetic dragon will accompany us to Uru'baen where the king will introduce you to your new duties." Eragon began to feel a twinge of unease, but kept his face stoic as the figure continued. "The first of your new duties will be the elimination of the rebels known as the Varden. Then you will see to the destruction of the elves and their pitiful forest. The king shall rule this land, and you are to be his weapon of choice."

A chill crawled up Eragon's spine and accumulated at the base of his neck. This creature was not afraid of him, neither were the soldiers under the figure's command. He looked up at Saphira while she circled above. She was so majestic and powerful; the very embodiment of freedom, and Eragon was not willing to doom her to an eternity of servitude. A deep anger welled up inside his soul and a fierce fire lit in his eyes. All the fear and hesitance he felt earlier was gone.

He looked back at the hooded figure and stared directly into the black void that concealed the man's face. "The only reason I will ever visit the king is to rip his heart from his chest." The malice in Eragon's voice hung heavily in the air. "Do your worst, for I promise you, I will do mine."

Eragon bent his knees and prepared his sword for the oncoming attack. The soldiers rushed him with great speed. Eragon guessed that Galbatorix had gifted them with inhuman strength and agility. He would have to rely on his superior skill to overcome them. Just before they reached him, a searing mental attack collided against his consciousness, but he was prepared for it. He concentrated solely on his sword. As soon as the mental attack began, so did the physical battle. Eragon leapt aside, dodging the first three attackers while extending his sword arm forward. With one fell slash he severed two heads from their bodies then turned to parry several oncoming blows.

Eragon had to remain mobile to stay alive for he was severely outnumbered. He adopted a more elusive style of fighting than he normally would use in battle, trying not to remain in the same spot for more than a few seconds. Instead of engaging opponents directly, he tried to avoid their blows all together while at the same time slashing them with his sword. The feat required all his skill and flexibility. He bent and twisted while wielding Brisingr around with deadly precision. Many of the soldiers died without ever touching Eragon's sword with their own. He blocked and parried attacks while leaping and dodging several opponents. These men were nearly as fast as elves and were experts in swordsmanship. But almost as fast as elves was far too slow for Eragon. He sliced one man's sword arm off as Saphira swooped from the sky and took two men from the ground, one with her razor sharp talons and the other in her massive jaws. As she circled back around, she threw their bleeding corpses away. Eragon slashed one man through the heart then removed his blade and blocked a blow from behind.

He fought fiercely, but eventually he was encircled by a wall of men. Just before he was mentally and physically overwhelmed, several arrows whistled through the air. Four of them found their targets while the rest were blocked by wards or shields. The mental attack on Eragon was stalled as the hooded figures were forced to dismount and deal with the attacking elves. Eragon looked up long enough to see Arya engaging one of the figures while Blodhgarm dueled the other. He launched a full mental assault on the one Arya was attacking while he continued to fight the oncoming soldiers.

One soldier jumped at Eragon and managed to slice his upper left arm. Eragon growled in frustration and swung his sword upward, slicing the man's face from chin to helm. Saphira landed next to Eragon, crushing an opponent beneath her. Eragon felt her next action before she began. He ducked to the ground as Saphira swung her powerful tail over him, sending three soldiers flying through the air. All of them hit the ground several feet away, but one of them managed to gash her tail with his sword as she struck him. Saphira roared in anger and pain.

Eragon took the brief rest to study his wound. He could not see it through his leather armor so he tore the sleeve away leaving only the bracer around his lower forearm. Blood immediately flowed down his arm. The cut was a deep laceration in his shoulder muscle, but he could still move his arm so he left it alone. He jumped up and viewed the field. Saphira and the elves had inflicted heavy damage on the soldiers. Only twenty-three remained out of the original fifty-seven while none of the elves had been killed. Eragon noticed a few were injured, but none severely so. Arya and Blodhgarm still battled with the hooded figures.

Eragon sprinted over to aid Arya and Blodhgarm while ordering Saphira to eliminate the rest of the soldiers. He allowed the full force of his mental attack to crash against the enemies' well defended minds several seconds before he reached them. He jumped fifteen feet into the air before landing near the man Blodhgarm was fighting. Together they fought the figure for several minutes.

As the battle wore on, Eragon began to notice Arya out of the corner of his eye. She did not seem to be handling her opponent very well. A sense of urgency took hold of Eragon as he continued to notice Arya's struggle. He jabbed at his opponent, but was blocked again and again. The strength and speed of the man was incredible. He was faster than any elf Eragon had fought before, but the duo of elf and rider was eventually too much for the figure. Eragon knocked his sword aside and severed his hand while Blodhgarm pierced the fiend's heart. They both turned to Arya just in time to see her assailant swipe her sword away and smash the back of his free fist into Arya's face. The she elf fell to the ground as her sword flew to the side.

Eragon's heart dropped as he saw the cloaked figure moving to strike Arya's limp body.

Arya-

Arya crouched silently behind some brush a few yards into the tree line. The light breeze sifted through the leaves above her and tousled her hair around her face. On the far side of the clearing she could hear the faint sound of water rushing through rock as the Jiet wound its way through the countryside. Then the sound of hooves softly padding over the grass reached her delicate ears. She held her breath as the enemy column began to reach the edge of the clearing to her left. To her right she could sense the other elves breathing steadily beside her.

The first few soldiers prodded their horses out into the clearing. They were dressed in finely cast armor that gleamed silver in the sunlight. Over their breastplates was draped a deep red tunic that bore the emblem of Galbatorix. Many bore spears and all of them brandished fine swords and shields. Finally the last two came out into the clearing. The tall hooded figures sat high in the saddle, their faces completely hidden in their cloaks.

_Where is he, _she thought to herself? She was answered almost immediately as her highly sensitive hearing caught the deep _thump_ that Saphira's wings created as they flapped through the air. Arya felt her heart beats quicken and she fitted an arrow in her bow in preparation for the upcoming struggle. Saphira's wing strokes drew nearer. Arya felt her stomach wrench in anticipation, but she remained totally still.

A deafening roar shook the forest as Saphira exploded into the clearing, approaching the enemy at great speed with Eragon crouching in her saddle. To Arya's great surprise, Eragon leapt from Saphira's back spinning backwards through the air. Before he even landed Saphira was swooping over the enemy column. Arya watched with a smile as several of the horses bucked their riders in an attempted to flee Saphira's wrath. As the sapphire dragon released a pillar of flame on the enemy, one of the figures raised a hand and the flames stopped a few feet above the soldiers' heads. _Indeed these are powerful magicians, _Arya thought to herself.

Eragon landed at the head of the column, brandishing his deadly blade at his side. Arya studied him as he stood defiantly before the mighty enemy. His face was set like stone. The metal bracers and grieves around his lower arms and legs caught the sunlight brilliantly while his dark leather armor clung tightly to his tall, muscular form. Even from her position nearly two hundred yards from him, she could see that his eyes were blue, indicating his submergence with Saphira's mind. The dragon began to circle while Eragon spoke briefly with the king's men. Arya listened knowing full well that it was simply delaying the inevitable conflict.

She heard the hooded figure address Eragon without fear or even a hint of respect. Either this group of warriors was capable of defeating him easily, or they were highly misinformed of Eragon's abilities. Arya hoped it was the second. The talking ceased and Arya saw Eragon prepare for an attack. There was a brief pause before the enemy erupted towards Eragon.

Arya almost ordered the elves to attack out of instinct, but she remembered that they needed to let the enemy believe Eragon and Saphira were alone. She watched intently as Eragon sidestepped and decapitated two men with no apparent effort. Saphira roared and dove towards the middle of the column, killing several with her fangs and claws before taking off into the sky again. She turned her attention back to Eragon as he moved among the enemy. He shattered shields, severed limbs, pierced bodies, and disarmed opponents all while leaping and dodging multiple attackers. He seemed to find the only space around him not occupied with swords, spears, or other enemy attacks.

As the battle continued, Arya began to notice the strain showing on Eragon's face. Not the stain of fatigue, but the stain of mental warfare. It was time to intervene. She signaled the other elves, and then drew back her bow. The others followed her lead. She sighted down the shaft and picked a target. The twang of thirteen bowstrings snapping filled the air. She did not even wait to see how many had found their target before springing into action. She dropped her bow, drew her sword, and sprinted from her hiding place.

Their group silently and speedily traversed the distance across the clearing. Arya noticed that the two figures had slid off their horses and were walking out to meet them. She headed directly for the one who had spoken as their leader. A fierce animal awoke inside Arya, a creature of power and passion, a creature that longed for the destruction of those who had wronged her and her kind, a creature that longed to avenge the loss of her loved ones.

She unleashed her ancient, powerful consciousness against the unknown enemy's mind. As she had expected, the walls protecting the figure's mind were solid. She could gain no advantage, but she could keep him at bay. She swung her sword around to meet his long, single edged blade. The collision of the two blades jarred Arya's arms, sending a shockwave through her body. This was a very strong opponent. Arya sidestepped and began to attack with a basic series of moves. The figure moved fluidly and blocked her every advance with ease. They paused briefly and stepped back, evaluating each other. After a few long seconds, the figure lunged forward with his mind and body. Arya defended her mind and parried his fierce blows.

As the moments passed the enemy became stronger and more advanced in his attack. Arya was keeping up with him, but only enough to defend herself. As the battle wore on, Arya began to realize she was outmatched. Why and how this being had become so strong and fast was beyond her, but at the moment it did not matter. All she needed was to stay alive long enough for help to arrive.

Suddenly, the mental assault on her mind ceased as the figure retreated behind his defenses. Arya recognized Eragon's consciousness battering against the man's mind and she immediately took up the assault with him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eragon and Blodhgarm dueling the other cloaked figure. _Just a little while longer, _she said inwardly.

Arya increased her efforts against her opponent. All of a sudden, she seemed to be winning. After a complicated set of attacks she saw an opening in the enemy's defenses. She lunged forward, but the gap closed. It had been a trap. Arya felt her sword being swiped from her hand, a feeling she had never known in real battle. The last image to go through Arya's mind was of Eragon sprinting towards her, sword drawn and soaked in blood. A sever pain shot through her temple as she was struck in the head. Everything went black.

Eragon-

He sprinted to Arya, desperately trying to reach her before the figure did. He leapt forward and extended his sword as the enemy's weapon neared Arya's limp form. Eragon heard nothing as the two swords traveled to their destinations. The split second seemed to last an eternity.

There was a resounding clash as Brisingr met the figure's blade inches above Arya's chest. Eragon received the full force of a blow to his injured shoulder as the man's fist collided into him. He rolled and absorbed the impact ignoring the sever pain shooting through his arm. He rose and faced off with his opponent. The man surveyed the area. All his soldiers were defeated while all thirteen elves, Eragon, and Saphira had survived. He faced Eragon and threw his hood back. Pale yellow hair hung down to his shoulders. His eyes were blue and his face was pale. He almost looked normal at first, but Eragon soon identified the hate and malice written all over his face. Only Galbatorix could take one so normal and turn them into a living devil. The man smiled wickedly, revealing razor sharp yellow teeth.

"I suppose now you are going to kill me" he said mockingly. No one answered as they circled him about. The man locked his eyes on Eragon. "You are a fool rider! To go against the king is madness. He will have his way."

Eragon studied the man with piercing eyes; "I am capable of severing oaths to the Dark King. If you allow me I can free you from his grip."

The man laughed then fixed Eragon with a wicked look. "What makes you think I want to be free?"

Eragon's eyes widened as he realized what the man was planning to do. He quickly leapt in front of Arya as the man dove towards her brandishing his wicked single edged sword. Eragon landed between the attacker and Arya, but he had exposed himself to the man's attack and was expecting to receive the fatal blow meant for Arya. He tried to bring his sword around but he knew it was too late. The sword was inches away from his chest when a pair of sapphire jaws lined with razor sharp teeth appeared on either side of the foe. A hot pain shot across Eragon's chest as the blade pierced his skin. The sapphire jaws clamped down with a sickening crunch. Blood spewed all over Eragon as Saphira tightened her grip around the man, completely engulfing him except for his head, sword arm, and lower legs. Eragon fell next to Arya. Saphira drew her head back and flung the mangled corpse behind her. As the body escaped her mouth she loosed a deafening roar and drenched his flying body in flame.

Eragon looked down at his chest. He was completely drenched in blood. How much was his he did not know. The elves quickly rushed over to him. One carefully grabbed the front of his bloodstained armor and tore it from his torso. A deep gash ran from his upper left chest down to the right side of his lower sternum, but it had not penetrated the rib cage thanks to Saphira's intervention.

Eragon felt energy rushing into his body as Saphira poured her life force into him. One of the elves began murmuring a complicated spell to heal the severed cords of muscle. The elf completely closed the wound and began to remove the scar, but Eragon stopped her. With a puzzled look, the elf stepped away and began to tend to the other injured elves.

_Thank you Saphira, _said Eragon quietly.

_No one attacks my rider and lives to tell the tale, _she said bitterly for all to hear.

Eragon turned to the still form of Arya as she lay helplessly on the ground.

------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

Hey everyone! First I want to thank all those who have been following my story! Second, something wierd happened with my computer and this entire story was deleted from this site. I had to upload the entire thing from my computer. I took the opportunity to reformat and edit a little. Your critiques and suggestions played a large role in that process, so thank you! The plot is still exactly the same so you don't need to reread unless you want to.

C.P. owns it all!

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

Eragon lay there on the ground beside Arya. His body and mind sore from battle and his features covered with the evidence of violence. He dismissed the elven healer before she had healed the scar on his chest and his shoulder wound from the recent struggle. The elf consented and moved to help the other injured warriors. Eragon sat up, being careful not to move his wounded shoulder. His left arm was drenched in a solid wall of red. His face and hair were matted with blood, mostly from the enemy. He looked down at his bare torso to study his new scar. It was a long white line running from the front of his injured left shoulder to the far side of his lower sternum. Blood from his injury still stained his bronze skin. Slowly, he arose and moved over to the unconscious elf beside him.

Eragon knelt beside Arya studying her lifeless features. The blow to her head had opened up a cut above her left eye. Dark red fluid trickled down the side of her face and pooled on the ground beside her. Her raven hair partially covered the angled features of her face and was matted with blood and dirt. Eragon gently rolled her onto her back, being careful not to injure her further. He swept her hair from her face and studied the wound with great care.

For a moment he allowed his feelings for her to surface. His eyes began to wander over her face, taking in every perfect feature. Her skin was flawless and smooth other than the gash above the left eye. She looked docile in her unconscious state, but he knew beneath the beautiful surface lurked a fierce warrior. That same fierce creature within her was capable of great wisdom, understanding, and kindness. It was that creature which Eragon had fallen in love with. The glassy exterior of Arya's being was beautiful yes, but unlovable. To most who knew her she was a cold, hard person. One who had lost much, and carried the weight of many mistakes and hardships upon her shoulders. But just beneath that masquerade was a deep, passionate individual. Eragon knew that if he ever could win Arya's affection, he would never loose it for her loyalty and love knew no bounds. But penetrating the mask would take time, time that he was willing to wait.

Eragon snapped out of his thoughts as Saphira spoke a single word, _Eragon. _It was a warning. Not a harsh or spiteful warning, but a warning Eragon understood to mean that his heart was showing on his face. He needed to be careful who he allowed to witness his affection for Arya.

He quickly placed his right hand over Arya's wound. His gedwey ignasia glowed dimly and a blue light began to dance over Arya's cut. The wound closed, leaving her skin as unflawed as before. Reaching within his belt, he removed a small cloth and gently wiped the blood stains from her face. Once finished, he stood and turned to the other elves. A few were healing their minor injuries. One female elf was lying on the ground as another of the magicians was healing a deep gash on her thigh. The rest were watching him while cleaning the grime of battle off their bodies and clothes. Eragon studied all of them, ensuring that they were all unharmed, and they in turn studied him carefully.

_They must think I am a madman, _Eragon said to Saphira.

The dragon huffed slightly then began to reply, _I must say you have looked better. I hardly recognize you at the moment, but I have the luxury of seeing into your mind little one. You need not fear what they think for I know you are well. Let them wonder at your madness. _

Eragon looked up at Saphira. Her jaws were painted dark red. Blood seeped from various minor injuries, but for the most part she was stained by the blood of her victims. _You have little room to talk Saphira Brightscales,_ he said with a slight smirk_. _

Saphira almost seemed pleased with the comment; _I am a dragon, Eragon. I am allowed to look like this from time to time. _

Eragon chuckled at her then turned to see Blodhgarm stepping up to him with a serious look on his wolf like face.

Speaking in the ancient language he asked, "Are you well Shadeslayer?"

Eragon met his gaze and replied in the tongue of the elves, "Yes, my chest is completely healed and I will tend to my shoulder once I have healed Saphira."

Blodhgarm nodded then continued, "Is Arya Drottningu well?"

Eragon hesitated and cast a backwards glance at Arya, "As far as I can tell. The wound is completely healed, but it may be a while before she regains consciousness. I will take her back to the Varden and have Angela watch over her until she recovers. What do you and the rest require, Blodhgarm?"

The wolf elf stood quietly for a moment before answering. "I believe we are all fit to travel alone back to the camp, but if we come upon another enemy force it may prove fatal to us. The battle was short, but those were no common foes."

"I will contact the nearest patrol and have them escort you back to safety."

"That would be greatly appreciated Shadeslayer," Blodhgarm said with a slight bow.

Eragon twisted his hand over his sternum and bid the elf farewell then walked over to where Saphira stood over the unconscious form of Arya.

_Saphira, may I heal your wounds? _

She nodded her consent and whipped her tail around for him to heal first. He did not need to ask where or how serious her wounds were for he had felt them as his own and knew how they affected her. He healed the gash in her tail along with a pieced wing and a deep stab wound to her shoulder where a spear had been lodged and removed by one of the wicked soldiers. Saphira provided him with most of the energy, but he still felt a large drain on his body from the effort.

After healing Saphira, Eragon took a long look at his wounded shoulder. Deep red blood poured from the wound and ran all the way down his arm collecting in crimson drops which fell to the ground from his bracer and fingertips. He muttered a few phrases to heal all the damage done by the wound. A sense of dizziness and fatigue pulled at Eragon. The battle had taken much effort, but using magic to heal the wound is what really gave him trouble. _I still have a long way to go, _thought Eragon to himself.

After testing his restored shoulder, he took a short walk over to the Jiet and washed the blood and filth of battle from his body. He threw what was left of his leather armor away for it had been completely ruined. Once he made it back to Saphira he reached within her saddle bags and found a light tunic he had stuffed away long ago for such an occasion. After placing his tunic over his body, he once again turned to Arya. He bent down and scooped her gently up in his arms and climbed carefully into Saphira's saddle. Once in place, Saphira gently took off into the sky.

Saphira began to wing her way back to the Varden with Arya sitting in front of Eragon who had his arms wrapped securely around the elf. Together, the group of three rode through the sky. Eragon searched the surrounding area for any sign of friendly troops. About three miles south and west of the battle field rode a contingent of the Varden, obviously a mounted patrol unit. Eragon extended his mind forward searching for the magician among them. Surprisingly, he brushed up against the mind of his cousin, Roran.

Roran let him into his mind and began to speak urgently, _Eragon! We heard Saphira while we were out scouting. Is everything alright? We have been trying to find you. _

_Yes, everything is fine Roran. The elven spell casters are about three miles north of you in a clearing close to the Jiet. I need you to get there immediately and escort them back to the Varden._

Concern flowed from Roran's mind, _is anyone hurt? Are there still enemies in the area? _

_Arya was injured, but I have her with me. Other than her a few of the elves have been wounded slightly. We eliminated the force we encountered, but do not know if there are more nearby. _

Roran was quiet for a while. _We are on our way Eragon. I will get them to the Varden safely. You have my word. _

Eragon thought back for a moment to a time when the most interesting thing he and Roran would talk about was the girls of Carvahall. Now they were discussing the safe return of twelve elven magicians. He chuckled to himself and Saphira acknowledge the humor in the situation. _I will see you tonight Roran. _

Eragon focused his attention back to the limp form of Arya resting against his chest. He could feel her steady breaths as her lungs expanded and the scent of fresh pines washed over him. A sense of protectiveness came over him. Never again would he allow any harm to come to her. Saphira berated him slightly, but she resigned after a while.

Several minutes later, they came into view of the Varden's camp. The sun was just reaching its highest point. The brilliant rays of sunlight caught the particles of dust the army had stirred from the ground. The main camp was just west of the Jiet on a grassy hill. Nasuada had ordered a halt to the day's march when she learned of the intense battle Eragon and the elves had fought. The Varden had set up camp in preparation for the night and following day of rest Nasuada had ordered.

Not wishing to embarrass Arya in any way, Eragon contacted Angela and had her meet him a little ways outside of the camp so none could witness Arya in her helpless state. Saphira landed in a small glade a few hundred yards away from the main camp where Angela was preparing a tent and resting place for Arya. Eragon again took Arya gently in his arms and carefully made his way to the tent. She seemed to stir for a moment, but did not awaken fully.

Inside, Angela was hurriedly preparing a bed and some tonics to aid in the elf's recovery. "Ah, there you are Eragon. What fool idea of yours led to this mishap" said the witch with evident humor in her voice.

Eragon ignored her and laid Arya gently down on the bed. Once he was sure she was resting comfortably, he turned to face the smiling witch, "It is good to see you as well Angela. I am fine by the way." Eragon paused as a wide smile spread across the witch's face. "I believe she will be fine, but I would like for you to look after her until she awakes. The man who struck her was no common soldier."

"Yes, yes, of course I will watch her, but you must go. I promise I will have your" she paused for a second before continuing on with a smile, "_friend_, well taken care of."

Eragon ignored her jab at him and thanked Angela. He took one last look at Arya, then exited the tent. He climbed back onto Saphira and went to meet Nasuada. After he spent nearly an hour briefing Nasuada on the specifics of the battle he and Saphira went to the head of the army to ensure Blodhgarm and the other elves had arrived safely. To his relief, Eragon found them unharmed and safely back in the camp.

A strong arm wrapped around Eragon's shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. Eragon immediately recognized Roran and returned the gesture.

"We could hear Saphira's anger from miles away! My, what a battle! What happened?"

Eragon went into a long explanation with Roran, telling him every twist and turn of the struggle with Saphira chiming in from time to time. After Eragon retold of Saphira's brutal attack against their leader, Roran stared at her with wide eyes.

After a long pause he laughed and spoke loudly, "Well, let us be glad that they did not capture you Saphira. I surely would not want to have you for an enemy."

Saphira released a plume of smoke and a roll of dragon laughter rumbled through her chest. Proudly she spoke, _only the most unwise ever choose to battle a dragon. _

Roran agreed with a loud laugh and slapped Eragon on the shoulder. "You are a lucky man Eragon to have one so fierce and wise to watch over you. Come! Let us celebrate life tonight, for we never know when it will leave us."

"Aye cousin, I could use some revelry tonight, and it has been too long since I have had the privilege of drinking with Roran Stronghammer!"

Roran laughed as he grabbed Eragon firmly around the shoulders and began to walk him down the makeshift path between the tents. "I hear the dwarves can throw the most magnificent celebrations. Orik has bragged that he and his dwarves can hold their alcohol better than any other being in Alagaesia."

Eragon chuckled slightly then replied, "Yes, the dwarves do know what makes a good party, but if you really wish to see a magnificent sight, you should watch Saphira down a few barrels of ale. The elves also can be quite inebriated from time to time"

Roran again was taken aback, and Saphira growled slightly. _There is no wrong in enjoying oneself now and again. If I choose to indulge in a few barrels of mead, who is to stop me? _

"I most surely will not get in your way" said Roran. "Come, let's get you two cleaned up. We have a celebration to prepare for."

After a long while, Eragon and Saphira parted company with Roran to prepare for the festivities. Once they had washed themselves and Eragon had dressed in fine clothes, they went to check on Arya. They stopped by the tent and briefly met with Angela. Arya was still unconscious, but the witch said she would indeed recover fully. All she needed was rest. After several more assurances from Angela, Saphira finally managed to pull Eragon away from Arya.

Together, they walked slowly back to camp. For a while they just talked, sharing memories and feelings from the eventful day.

_I am very much looking forward to a day of rest, _said Eragon. _Nasuada could not have picked a better time to stop. _

Saphira agreed, _aye, the men were growing weary. Marching to battle is always a trying time. But marching for over a month knowing that once you arrive at your destination you have a good chance of never returning, _Saphira paused, _it is a very difficult road. _

_Yes, _agreed Eragon, _but tonight we leave those cares behind. Let us take joy in our accomplishments. Tonight we will feast and drink. Tomorrow we will rest. The next day will find us prepared for the long road ahead. _

Saphira nuzzled Eragon with great affection. Then together the dragon and rider headed for the feast with light hearts and great anticipation.

--------------------------------

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: The Quiet

Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay, but work is really starting to pick up and my move is not yet complete.

This is a short chapter, but one i think is important to my story.

C.P. owns all things Eragon.

Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 9: The Quiet**

The sound of leather boots steadily striding over stone floors echoed in the long hall. Colorful, elegantly woven tapestries hung from the high walls in the chamber. From somewhere in the castle, a deep thrum of energy constantly pulsed as if a giant heart was beating within the foundations. A young man strode quickly through the intricate maze of rooms, halls, and stairs to make his way to the lower levels of the fortress. Here and there a guard or passing maid would scurry out of his way and bow as he passed by.

Thoughts raced through the young man's mind- thoughts of darkness, anger, fear, and loneliness. He quickened his pace down the stairs hurrying towards his destination. The décor of the castle began to turn dark and damp. Torches lit the gloomy passageways periodically and guards began to appear more frequently. The steady pulse began to beat with more intensity till it drowned out all other noises. As the man rounded a few turns, the deep thrum began to abate and he slowed his pace once again. Finally, the passageway opened up into a large, empty hallway with a heavy set of iron doors on the opposite end. Several guards stood watch in the hall.

The young man could feel a familiar presence behind the heavy doors. He strode quickly up to entrance as the guards began to hurriedly unlock the gateway. The hinges groaned as they bore the heavy weight of the swinging doors. Slowly, the opening began to widen, revealing pure darkness within.

Once the doors had opened completely the man spoke softly into the gloom "Are you alright my brother?"

A deep, menacing growl filled the silent hall. The guards stepped back uneasily, but the man moved forward into the room.

A powerful, yet melancholy voice answered in the man's mind, _I am now my friend. _There was a moment of silence as the two reveled at finally being together again. But eventually, the reality of their situation began to press down on them. The imprisoned voice rang again in the man's mind,_ is it time? _

The man hesitated, _aye; the king has finally decided to send us after them again, but this time will be different._

There was a rustle of chains and a grinding of scale against stone. A dim stream of firelight fell across a ruby plated dragon hide. After several seconds, a large dragon head came into the light and slithered forward towards the tall man.

The dragon spoke again; a_re you certain this is the way my brother? _

_I am certain of nothing Thorn, but I see no other alternative. We must do this no matter what the cost. _

The dragon bowed his head towards the floor. _I will trust you Murtagh, till the end of all things. _

Together, Murtagh and Thorn left Uru'baen to once again face the Sapphire dragoness and her rider, Eragon.

The Varden-

Pale moonlight illuminated the vast plains south of Belatona. Wind sifted through the high grass of the plains, creating the illusion of waves rolling across the dry land. All around the area not a single sound could be heard other than the light breeze that blew through the trees. A lone man stood atop a hill studying the land and the city that rose on the distant horizon. He was wearing light boots and traveling clothes. A blue sheath hung from a diamond studded belt around his waist. His features were downtrodden and his body travel worn, but a steel of determination glinted from his eyes as he studied Belatona.

Eragon turned as he heard the faint sound of light feet rustling through the grass, but no one was in sight. He heard the sound again. A metallic ring filled the air as Eragon drew his sword. The blue blade caught the moonlight as he held it loosely at his side. After several seconds, he spoke into the darkness, "I know you are there." Silence. A light breeze stirred suddenly through the trees bringing with it a familiar scent. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized it was Arya making her way up to him.

Several seconds past before she came into view. He sheathed his sword and turned back to view the plains. She gracefully strode up the hill and stood silently beside him. They both stood still for many minutes studying the plains and thinking quietly. Finally, a crystal voice softly spoke into the cool night air.

"What troubles you Eragon?"

He did not face her when he answered, "I am simply preparing myself for the upcoming task. Tomorrow will be a very difficult test for us."

She sighed and turned to study the young rider. Thick locks of brown hair hung loosely about his head. The light, cloth tunic he wore draped easily over his shoulders and his magnificent sword hung perfectly at his side. She looked directly into his eyes as she continued, "Did you notice how quiet it is tonight?"

"Yes, it is as if the world knows what is about to happen and is in mourning already for those who will perish."

Arya smiled weakly, "Aye, the land and the beasts can sense the upcoming struggle."

Eragon turned to face the stunning elf beside him. Wind tousled her raven hair about her face. Her slanted emerald eyes returned his gaze intensely. Heat began to rise to his cheeks as he thought about his situation. Here he was, alone, with the one thing he wanted most, but could never have. If only he could tell her what he felt. If only she would return his affection. But he knew now was not the time to pursue personal desires.

The breath in his lungs seemed to escape and his heart faltered from its usual rhythm as he locked his blue-brown eyes with Arya's emerald orbs. She took no notice of his inward struggle and just stood there looking at him, waiting for him to speak. Again Eragon began to feel flustered. He looked down while nervously running his fingers over the pommel of Brisingr's handle- a handle that he had become so familiar with.

"Why did you come here Arya?" The question slipped unwillingly from Eragon's mouth.

A minute expression of hurt flashed then disappeared across Arya's porcelain face. "Actually, I have a question for you."

Eragon nodded for her to continue.

Arya reached her slender hand out towards Eragon. He nearly recoiled from her touch but she assured him with a gentle look. He stood still till her hand finally came to rest over his sternum, one finger tracing a portion of his scar that protruded from beneath his soft tunic. "Why did you keep this?"

Eragon began to panic inwardly. He had vowed never to mention his feelings for Arya again, but how could he explain himself without betraying his heart. "I was not aware you knew of it."

A smile pulled at the corners of Arya's mouth, "Saphira. She showed me when I asked her what happened after I became unconscious during the battle."

Eragon paused for a long while to collect his thoughts. Arya stood patiently in front of him as he slowly began to explain, "I have suffered many injuries Arya. Time and time again I have been maimed, broken, and bruised by our enemies." He turned away from the elf, seeking respite from her piercing gaze. "All of my previous wounds have been from mistakes, misjudgments, errors, and blunders that I did not wish to recall so I simply washed the reminder away."

He turned back to the elf, trying to get a read on her thoughts. She did not seem to understand his message. He walked up closer to her and spoke softly, but fervently. "However I cannot believe that this wound resulted from a mistake. This wound was the first I received because I chose to." A light of understanding mixed with unease crossed Arya's face, but he pressed on. "Never before had I been wounded for one I deeply care about."

Arya was becoming visibly uneasy. She did not want to cause anymore pain for Eragon by having to reject him again. She began to step away and leave when Eragon caught her by the hand.

"Please, let me finish. I assure you this is not what you think."

Arya slowly nodded for him to continue.

"I did not keep it for your sake, but for mine. I keep it as a reminder to myself that my life, my very being, is in service to those around me. Every day, I must be ready to lay my life down for another, else I risk becoming the very evil we fight."

Arya relaxed as she understood his reasoning. She studied his angled face until he could no longer bear her gaze. She inwardly enjoyed her power over him, but let no expression reach her exterior. "You surprise me Eragon. I see now that I was mistaken to ask this of you. It was not my business."

Eragon bowed slightly and offered his wholehearted forgiveness.

She turned to leave, then paused and turned once again to Eragon. "I do not wish to overstep my bounds, but I feel obligated to speak as your friend."

'Please, speak your mind without fear of offense" said Eragon.

Arya smiled and nodded politely before continuing. "As you said earlier, tomorrow will be a bloody day. Many men will die on both sides. Such is war." Eragon looked down while she spoke. Arya extended her hand beneath his chin and tilted his head up. "You must not carry the weight of the lost on your shoulders."

Eragon's mind flashed back to the night he built the memorial in Feinster. _She was there that night watching me. _He felt as if Arya had seen the essence of his being. He felt totally exposed with no protection. He felt ashamed. Turning his back to Arya he spoke, "You were there that night outside Feinster."

"Yes, Saphira and I were worried for you so we stood watch that night."

Eragon inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to ease his racing heart. "I am weak Arya. I never wanted any of this."

Arya paced over to him and looked earnestly into his eyes, "Your weakness is your strength Eragon. Any coward can become a merciless killer. Only the greatest of men abhor the atrocities of war."

There was a long pause as Eragon meditated over her words. Arya spoke again, so softly that her words seemed to evaporate into thin air as soon as she spoke them. "It is what I admire most about you."

Eragon was stunned. He quickly looked at Arya in an attempt to read her expression. She seemed surprised that the words had come out of her mouth. He realized he needn't push the matter so he thanked Arya who nodded in return.

After a few more minutes of light conversation, Arya excused herself and left Eragon to his thoughts. For a long while he thought about her actions towards him in the recent past. She had been very kind, understanding, and open with him. By giving up his pursuit of Arya, he had actually grown closer to her than he ever thought possible. A faint glimmer of hope still dwindled in the recesses of his heart. _Maybe one day, _he thought to himself.

He remained on the hill for some while before Saphira finally flew out to join him. Together they prepared themselves for the difficult task that lay before them.

--------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Belatona

**Chapter 10: Belatona**

Eragon inhaled the icy, fresh air of the high atmosphere. With his eyes closed, he extended all of his senses to their limits trying to depict the area around him. Deep, rhythmic vibrations sounded as Saphira's powerful flight muscles labored through the air. The sound and feel of wind rushing past his pointed ears assailed him as Saphira increased her speed. At certain times, Eragon's keen sense of smell would catch a hint of smoke on the wind. A familiar presence, not his own, merged with his mind. He opened his eyes. Clear blue morning sky greeted his gaze. Below, nothing could be seen through the thick cloud cover, but Eragon could sense thousands of beings scurrying to and fro beneath the canopy of clouds. Together, he and Saphira circled, waiting for their cue to enter the strife.

The plan was simple. The Varden would lay siege on the walls of Belatona a few hours before dawn with their engines of war. The steady pounding would hopefully weaken the defenses and possibly create a few breeches in the wall for the attackers to exploit. Eragon and Saphira had taken flight secretly, just before daybreak, and would remain aloft until Arya contacted them. Doing so would hopefully give Saphira and Eragon the element of surprise. The enemy knew they were present, but they could at least keep their foes from knowing when and where they were going to attack. Luckily for the dragon and rider, Mother Nature had brewed up a heavy layer of gray clouds which made their job much easier. Meanwhile, a large contingent of the Varden, with Roran at their head, was battering the gates of Belatona with a large battering ram. Most of the Urgals, including their prize warriors: the Kull, had moved several days ago to the north and east of Belatona to protect the Varden from any reinforcements that might arrive from Dras-Leona. They had engaged and defeated several caravans of supplies and reinforcements meant for the besieged city, leaving Belatona isolated from any aid the Empire could levy.

Eragon's twelve elven guards were waiting with Arya just outside bowshot range of the main gates. Once Roran succeeded in tearing down the gates, the elves would enter into the city and engage the enemy. If all went as planned, Eragon would join them shortly after the gate was taken. Once the gate was opened, the main body of the Varden would pour into the city while the elves would retreat back in case Eragon needed them. It would be no good for them to be dispersed around the city if Murtagh or the king showed up to fight Eragon. Eragon would need their strength as well as Glaedr's power if he was to defeat Murtagh. If the king showed up however, it would be of little consequence.

It had been an hour since Eragon and Saphira left the ground. If he listened carefully, he could hear the steady _doom, doom, _of the Varden's battering ram slamming into the thick gates of Belatona. He reached into a sturdy leather pouch which was tied securely onto Saphira's saddle. Reaching his hands into the bag, he retrieved the ancient Eldunari that lie hidden inside. Carefully, he unwrapped the golden orb and studied the beautiful, radiating surface of the stone. After some while, he released a single tendril of his mind out towards the pulsing Eldunari.

_Glaedr-ebrithil, we are about to attack at Belatona. _

There was a stir inside the stone as if a deep well of golden mist had just been disturbed by some passing phantom. Slowly, a deep, ancient voice began to answer inside Eragon's mind, _very well Eragon. I am prepared to do what I must. _

Glaedr had spoken with Eragon and Saphira several times in the past few weeks, but to say he had recovered to his usual state was by far untrue. In fact, Eragon and Saphira both believed the golden dragon would never fully recover, but his progress and company were both helpful and inspiring. He had played a large role in the planning of this attack.

The powerful voice rung again in Eragon's mind, _remember Eragon, do not be hasty or brash in your decisions. Once you engage the enemy it will be risky for me to contact your thoughts without rendering a breech in your mental defenses. I can sense you and the other surroundings so I will know when to lend you my strength, but I will not reveal myself until it is absolutely necessary. It would be best if Galbatorix does not know of my existence, though he may have guessed it already. _

_I understand ebrithil. _

Glaedr remained silent for several seconds. Eragon could sense a shift in the dragon's thoughts, but remained quiet, waiting for what Glaedr had to say.

_There is something I wish to ask of you Eragon and Saphira. _

_You know you may ask whatever you will of us, _answered Saphira.

Glaedr turned gravely serious before he spoke; _do not be so willing when you do not know the request. _They received his reprieve without words. Glaedr continued, _this is a grim request indeed, but it is something that we must be prepared for. _He hesitated before beginning. _If I have any fear left in me, it is that I will be forced to serve the king for an eternity with no means of escape. _Eragon and Saphira instantly knew what he was going to ask, but neither moved to answer. _The only reason I remain in this world is to aid the two of you in your quest to defeat the black-hearted traitor, but I cannot fall into his hands. Should anything happen, whether it be today or a millennia from now, you must promise to destroy my heart of hearts if it becomes clear that I am to be captured. _

Eragon and Saphira pondered together for many moments. Neither would ever want to do the deed, but neither could they deny last wishes of a dear friend and mentor. The prospect of Galbatorix using Glaedr against them was enough to stay their answer.

Eragon spoke in the ancient language; _we will not allow you to come into the hands of the enemy, even if we must destroy you to do so. _

A sense of peace emanated from the Eldunari. _I thank you for your kindness. I know it is an evil thing I ask, but it would be more evil for me to spend the endless ages in service to the one who slew my rider. _Deep chords of passion and hatred flowed from the orb as it began to pulse vigorously at the thought of his rider's death. Only after several minutes did Glaedr return to his normal state of mind.

For nearly an hour the three discussed plans and scenarios that could come into play during the fight. Mainly they discussed what they should do if Thorn and Murtagh presented themselves at this struggle. Glaedr was almost certain that Galbatorix would send them west to Teirm. Altogether, the elves were a greater threat than Eragon due to their sheer numbers and abilities. However, Eragon and Saphira both knew, by some dark instinct deep in their hearts, that Galbatorix's main goal was to subdue and enslave the last free dragon and rider. With Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn all at his bidding, the already outmatched alliance of men, elves, dwarves, and urgals would be swept away like dried leaves in the wind.

_I fear that the only way to remove the threat that Murtagh and Thorn present is to kill them both, _said Glaedr. _Even though they were the instruments used to kill my body and Oromis, I would accept their aid against the king. However, when I faced them at Gil'ead I could feel almost nothing but darkness. There was only a faint glimmer of light within either of them. By now they are likely completely consumed by the vices of Galbatorix. _

Eragon answered, _a faint glimmer of light can be of great importance ebrithil. Are we not but a faint glimmer of light and hope against the dark power of the king? _

_Some would say so, _said Glaedr, _but do not let faint light blind you to the darkness around you! You must be ready to do what is necessary when the time comes. _

Eragon conceded slightly, but still held out a small hope that his half brother could change. Together, the trio returned their attention to the matter at hand, Belatona. It had been nearly three hours since dawn. Saphira was growing impatient. Waiting above while men were dying was not appealing to the young dragon. She circled slowly on a warm updraft awaiting the right time to strike. Finally, a powerful, melodious mind lightly brushed against Eragon's. He immediately recognized Arya's consciousness and eagerly opened up his mind to her.

_What news Arya? _

_The gates will not hold much longer, _answered Arya's smooth, crystal voice in his head. _The siege before dawn also opened a few small gaps in the walls. Nasuada has sent many waves of attackers into the breeches, but none have prevailed. It seems that there are at least four skilled magicians within the city. One of them managed to defeat a human magician and the entire company he was with as they assaulted a breech in the wall. _

Eragon felt a hint of rage beginning to pour into him as he and Saphira both thought of their comrades dying by the hundreds while they flew safely above. _It is time we intervened, _said Saphira angrily.

Arya broke contact slightly as she conversed with someone Eragon could not see. Seconds later, Arya resumed their link; _Nasuada asks that you wait a little longer. I agree with her, you should not reveal yourselves until after the wall is breeched. If you attack the city you will be cut off from our support. _

Saphira spoke again, this time with more authority and force, _Nasuada holds no sway over me. I will delay no longer and since Eragon has no choice but to follow me it seems he will be engaging the enemy as well. _

Eragon chuckled inwardly. Arya perceived his thoughts and Eragon could picture her furrowing her angled eyebrows in disapproval, but it mattered not. None were going to deny Saphira.

After another slight pause Arya spoke, _very well. The largest breech is on the west side of the gates. I suggest you eliminate the men on the walls surrounding the breech before landing to open the gap. I believe there is a magician close at hand so be cautious. _

With that, Arya's presence vacated Eragon's mind. He once again ensured that Glaedr was secure. He placed his helm over his head and fingered the handle of Brisingr. The pommel felt cool against his flesh as he wrapped his fingers around the familiar hold.

_Now Saphira! _A metallic ring resonated through the air as Eragon removed Brisingr from its scabbard while Saphira simultaneously began her descent through the clouds. Wind rushed past Eragon's face and he felt weightless as Saphira began to pick up speed. They entered the dark, thick cloud cover traveling at great speed. For several seconds, they could not see but a few feet in front of them.

Suddenly, the battlefield came into view. To the left stood the numerous ranks of the Varden along with their siege engines and myriad of warriors. On Eragon's right stood the city of Belatona. Smoke rose from several places within the walls of the city and he could see a few piles of rubble where the walls had been penetrated. Almost immediately his attention was drawn by a deep ,_boom, _created by the battering ram crashing into the gates. With his hawk like vision he could see that the giant hinges were bending beneath the steady pounding of the Varden. He smiled as he saw his cousin coordinating the men attacking the gates.

_I doubt we will have to wait long before your cousin gains entrance to the city, _said Saphira.

_Aye, _answered Eragon, _Nasuada was right to pick him for the job. _

Eragon turned his gaze west of the gate where a breech had been opened up by the steady pounding of the Varden's war machines. Broken stone and splintered wood was piled in the gap, but what really caught the young rider's eye was the hundreds of bodies that lie piled upon each other in the breech.

_There Saphira, clear the surrounding wall then land behind the gap. We will open that breech then move to the city gates. _

Saphira's voice echoed fiercely in his mind, _with pleasure! _

Without delay, Saphira altered her course to fly directly above the wall. Eragon felt the muscles in Saphira's stomach and chest clench and tighten up. He concentrated on the wards protecting Saphira as he felt arrows and larger missiles deflecting off of his magical protection. Suddenly, a torrent of flame erupted from Saphira's mouth as she incinerated the enemy soldiers positioned on top of the wall. Eragon could hear a loud ring of cheers coming from the men of the Varden.

Saphira cut off the flow of flame and shot directly up into the air then pulled an inverted loop and dove directly at the ground. The enemy soldiers that were defending the gap scattered as Saphira plummeted directly at them. With a mighty roar Saphira spread her wings to abruptly slow her descent. She landed with a loud crash amid a thick cloud of dust and smoke. Eragon remained on her back for a short while as she eliminated the remaining hostiles around them.

Once the bodies of the enemy littered the ground around Saphira, Eragon dismounted and began to make his way to the main gate. He jogged lightly through the wreckage and rubble with Saphira thumping along behind him. What little resistance they did meet was dealt with swiftly and without mercy. As he rounded a sharp corner, Eragon was suddenly assaulted by a foreign mind. He cursed himself for his laps in concentration then focused on fortifying his mental defenses.

He managed to push the invading presence out of his mind as he looked up to study his surroundings. Standing about one hundred feet in front of Eragon were two tall, cloaked figures much like the two he had faced while traveling along the Jiet.

_Saphira, keep them out of our minds. I will deal with these my own way. _With that, he merged his mind so deeply with Saphira's that he could not distinguish between himself and his dragon. He could feel Saphira's powerful defenses deflecting everything the magicians could throw at them. Without warning, he sped down the street to meet the enemy. They drew razor sharp swords in preparation for the duel that was about to take place. Eragon yelled as he leapt at the duo. His sword was met with a resounding clash and the duel began.

He would have defeated them alone, but together they presented a difficult challenge for him. Through his link with Saphira he could feel their mental attack wavering so he gathered himself up and launched his mental attack upon them. One of them cried out and fell to his knees as Eragon assumed control of his actions. Eragon quickly pushed the other man back to separate him from his partner while Saphira abruptly ended the defeated magician's life with a snap of her jaws. Eragon and Saphira cornered the remaining enemy.

_We might be able to get some useful information out of him Saphira. _

_Now is not the time for an interrogation little one! We must see to the gates. _

Eragon agreed then turned back to the cloaked figure. Without warning, he assaulted the man's mind, completely immobilizing him while Saphira unleashed her inner fire upon the man, killing him almost instantly.

Eragon took a moment to survey the two ruined bodies before leaping back on Saphira. Once he had a secure hold on her she took off over the surrounding buildings. After only a few short seconds the courtyard and main gate came into view. Saphira roared her challenge as she landed heavily in the midst of the enemy defenses. For a few short seconds everyone froze, petrified by the arrival of Saphira and Eragon. The gate was in pieces, barely held together by makeshift supports and beams thrust against the inside of the doors. Eragon tried to use one of the words of death, but the soldiers were still protected by various wards. He dismounted and faced off against the numerous enemies.

Images of Feinster flashed momentarily through his mind. He did not wish to slay the men before him, but these were not residents defending their homes as they had been in Feinster. These were soldiers of Galbatorix. Weather they were willingly serving or not, Eragon could not let them escape. He felt Saphira steady his mind and he looked briefly at her. Her eyes were alight with rage and determination. Blood stained her armor and scales, but through all of that he could still sense her care and concern for him.

Her ancient, calm voice spoke softly in his head, _as one? _

Eragon nodded his head and answered, _as one. _

Together, the dragon and rider steadied themselves as the enemy soldiers charged them. Saphira jumped several feet in the air and loosed a torrent of blue flame on the first line. Eragon dove straight through her flames unscathed and landed amid a sea of blinded, bewildered soldiers. A silhouette of blood surrounded the rider as he cut his way through the enemy. Rarely did a soldier even get to cross blades with Eragon before he killed them with his now crimson blade.

After Saphira destroyed much of the enemy she moved over to the crumbling gate. Eragon shouted at the top of his lungs, "Roran! Move your men away from the gate!" Almost as soon as Eragon had shouted, Saphira bellowed out a fearsome roar and bathed the gates in flame. After a few seconds she ceased the flow and leaned closer to the barricades. Eragon continued to fight off the defenders.

He bent and twisted as he dodged a few swinging blades and spears. With a swift movement, he cleaved a shield in two along with the arm wielding it. A loud crash erupted at the gates as Saphira destroyed the remaining supports behind the doors. Eragon turned to see the first ranks of the Varden rushing through the dust and rubble of the ruined doors. Within seconds the Varden was rushing like a cleansing flood through the streets and alleyways of Belatona.

A tall, slender figure appeared in the doorway and immediately headed for Eragon.

"Arya! It is good to see you"said Eragon.

Arya offered Eragon a disapproving look before answering, "You should have waited. Nasuada was not pleased with your decision."

Saphira spoke up, _it was not his decision, but mine. If Nasuada chooses to reprimand someone for this triumph, let it be me. _

Saphira's remark silenced the elven warrior. Eragon tried not to let a smirk reach his lips but was not sure if he had succeeded. Moving to the ordeal at hand, Eragon spoke, "I defeated two enemy magicians. There may be more, but I have not encountered them yet. What do you propose we do now?"

Ayra looked down as she pondered their next move. "I think we should stay with our original idea with one minor adjustment." Eragon gave Saphira a sideways glance before Arya continued, "The elven spell casters will retreat for support in case Murtagh shows up, but I will continue on with you as an added measure of protection."

Eragon did not want to keep Arya in danger, but he would feel better having her with him other than off on her own around the city.

Saphira reprimanded him privately, _you know she is right. If it were not for me she would be the Varden's greatest weapon instead of us. _The comment hurt Eragon, but was undoubtedly the truth.

He answered out loud, "Fine, but if Thorn and Murtagh arrive you must promise to return to the other spell casters."

Arya nodded her agreement then the trio took off to hunt for the other magicians in the city. For nearly an hour they encountered nothing but normal soldiers. Most fled, but the few that turned to face the dragon, rider, and elf died quickly. Finally, Eragon and his contingent reached the castle of Belatona. It was not a heavily fortified building like the castle of Feinster, but the building itself was much larger. The walls that surrounded the inner courtyard were only twenty feet tall. Saphira could easily see over them.

Eragon tried to pull the gates open, but they were locked and fortified by magical wards. He began to slide Brisingr through the small slit when Saphira spoke to him, _we do not need to open these. _

_I would like to leave these open behind us so reinforcements can easily enter the castle, _answered Eragon.

Saphira snorted, _then leave it to me. _Eragon moved aside as Saphira positioned herself in front of the gates. Her muscles expanded slowly as she inhaled deeply. A blast of hot air assaulted Eragon and Arya as Saphira drenched the small doors in writhing flame. Within minutes, the gates became a pile of molten ash on the ground. Just through the gates, Eragon, Saphira, and Arya met the remaining two magicians of Belatona.

The pair stood on the stairs in front of the castle doors, swords in hand. Long, deep red robes hung over their shoulders. One was a female with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Eragon could not help but notice how flawlessly beautiful she was. To her left stood a tall, thin man. He was completely bald and not at all threatening by appearance, save his wicked countenance and elegantly made sword.

He leaned over and quietly whispered to Arya, "I would like to keep one of them for questioning. Which do you think it should be?"

Arya studied the duo. Her eyes fell upon the quivering hand of the female. "The woman."

Eragon nodded then walked closer to the pair. Before he could speak the bald man spat and spoke viciously, "You are not welcome here demon of the Varden. Leave this city now and we will not kill you."

Eragon halted slightly, surprised by the man's forwardness. "I have come too far to turn back now pawn of the king. Lay down your weapons!"

It was clear neither side was going to back down. A piercing mental attack slammed into Eragon's mind, but he met it with equal power and determination. He leapt at the man while Arya engaged the woman. The man was just as fast Eragon and the woman was giving Arya some difficulty as well, but Eragon and Arya had a dragon on their side. Saphira waited until the duel had lasted several seconds before leaping skyward and bellowing out her challenge to the enemy. Eragon's opponent faltered slightly, giving Eragon all the opportunity he needed. He swept the man's sword away and decapitated him without hesitation. Turning to the woman, he reached out his hand and uttered the ancient command, "Thrysta!" The woman's arms were compressed against her chest and Eragon raised her several feet into the air. Arya took her sword away and stepped back while Saphira put her snout inches away from the woman's face.

Eragon spoke first, "I am Eragon Shadeslayer, and I promise no harm will come to you if you cooperate with us." The woman had a look of terror on her face. Suddenly, Eragon felt a spell fighting against his domination over the woman. He decided to simply wait it out. After a minute or two the woman's face was covered in sweat and she exhaustedly gave up her bid for freedom.

Eragon turned to Arya, "Maybe you should speak with her." With that, he let the woman down and moved back a ways. Arya knelt down next to the woman and spoke too quietly for Eragon to hear what was said. After a few moments he saw the woman lean in close to Arya and whisper in her ear. Eragon moved in closer and could just make out what she was saying.

"Nothing can free me from him. I will die, and so will all who oppose him. He is more powerful than you can imagine." The woman leaned back and Eragon suddenly felt an emergence of magic coming from the woman. He began to counter her, but Arya slipped her blade across the woman's beautiful neck. All was silent.

Arya stood and wiped her blade off with a piece of the woman's robe. Eragon stood totally still in a temporary state of shock. Arya walked over to him, but he ignored her until she slid a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes to see a small, crystal teardrop slipping from the corner of her emerald eye. Saphira stirred as Arya removed her hand and spoke.

"There is no joy in doing what is sometimes necessary." Eragon paused as the statement sunk in. Arya continued, "Come, there is much left to be done." Eragon, Saphira, and Arya slowly exited the courtyard. Most of the city had fallen to the Varden. The battle had been relatively short. It had only been three hours since Eragon and Saphira entered the city and battered down the gates, but that was to be expected. Belatona was not a major city like Feinster or Dras-Leona. Together, the trio began to search out and destroy small contingents of enemy soldiers. Most they met immediately surrendered, realizing that the city was lost.

Suddenly, Eragon felt a ripple roll through the air. It was not from an explosion or passing wind. It was pulsing from a presence still some distance away. The wave of energy began to increase as Eragon slowly realized what he was feeling. He looked up at Saphira who was feeling the same phenomenon.

_Murtagh, _thought Eragon.

_Thorn, _answered Saphira.

Eragon immediately mounted Saphira. Arya turned and gave Eragon a puzzled look. He locked eyes with her for a long time. He did not have to say anything for Arya to know what was happening.

The beautiful elf spoke softly, "Murtagh?"

Eragon answered swiftly, "Aye, go to Blodhgarm and prepare them. I will try to keep him as close to you as possible."

Arya nodded, but did not leave. Eragon could see something behind those vivid green eyes. Something he had never seen beneath them before. Her lips moved to form words, but no sound came.

"I will return Ayra Drottningu. Something tells me that this is final battle between Eragon Bromsson and Murtagh Morzansson." Arya nodded then swiftly departed towards the Varden's camp.

Eragon felt Saphira's leg muscles tighten and explode as she shot off from the ground. With a few beats of her massive wings, Saphira rose above Belatona. She circled once then landed lightly on the roof of the highest tower in the castle. He felt Arya merging her mind with his just as they had done the last time he fought Murtagh. The power of thirteen elves and two dragons now resided within Eragon's body.

There they sat, gazing to the north, for several minutes. Finally, a tiny, crimson drop appeared on the horizon. A faint, faraway roar echoed through the air. Saphira's reply seemingly shook the very foundations of the city. Slowly, the blood red drop began to grow nearer.

_I am ready, _said Eragon.

_Let them come, _answered Saphira!

---------------------

Read and Review! Any help is greatly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11: Chained

**Chapter 11: Chained**

A resounding crash followed by a deafening roar echoed through the streets of Belatona as Saphira launched herself from the castle tower. Wind rushed beneath her wings and pushed against Eragon's face as the pair climbed higher and higher into the sky. A nervous excitement coursed through Eragon's veins causing his hands to shake slightly. Saphira sensed this and quickly calmed him with her thoughts.

_All will be well little one. Stay as one and we cannot loose. _

Eragon's mind calmed and he felt his heart slow to a steady beat. _I would wager that Galbatorix has given Murtagh more Eldunari. We should avoid a magical duel at all cost. If at all possible we need to remain in the air where you can easily best Thorn. If we must go aground then I believe I can defeat Murtagh in a duel, but I cannot allow him to use magic. _

Saphira finally leveled off high above the thick cloud cover. They had lost sight of the red rider, but Eragon could still feel his presence approaching at great speed. A swirl of cloud caught his keen eyes. He stared intently at the spot for several seconds. Finally, a burst of ruby erupted from the clouds and shot straight towards them.

There he was. Eragon's half-brother, slave to the king. Eragon felt a tinge of sadness pulling at him, but he quickly pushed the emotion away.

_Now is not the time for pity, _said Eragon, more to himself than to Saphira.

The red dragon leveled off one hundred yards in front of Saphira's snout. There the two hovered, intently sizing each other up. Thorn and Saphira had both grown since their last encounter, but it was obvious that Thorn had been magically enhanced again. His muscles bulged unnaturally and his chest was broad and thick. Saphira wondered how the brute managed to stay aloft with all that extra weight. Eragon moved his gaze the tip of Thorn's spiked tail. There remained the evidence of his duel with Glaedr. A chunk was missing, leaving Thorn with a stubbed tail.

_It seems Galbatorix cannot heal every injury, _said Saphira.

_Aye, _answered Eragon, _I wonder how it will affect his flying. _

_We shall see for ourselves. _

The pair ceased their conversation and waited for Murtagh to speak. After what seemed like an eternity, Murtagh's voice echoed through the air.

"I have given much thought to our conversation we had on the Burning Plains" said Murtagh.

Eragon's eyes lit up and his hopes rose, "And what have you decided?"

Murtagh paused as he absentmindedly stroked Thorn's thick neck, "Is it true that you freed Lady Lorana from her oaths to the king?"

"It is" answered Eragon. Again his heart was pounding in his chest, hoping against all hopes that Murtagh had changed is true name somehow.

Murtagh seemed to read Eragon's thoughts, "I have not changed my true name, Eragon."

The statement shattered all of Eragon's hopes. "Will you not continue to try? You are responsible for the deaths of many people I cared deeply about and it is all because you value your life more than any other. You will bring nothing but death and fear so long as you remain beholden to the king."

Even from afar, Eragon could see rage coloring Murtagh's features. "You cannot judge me! How can you know what I have endured! None hate the king more than I, but none are so closely bound to him." Murtagh's voice became less forceful as he sunk a little in his saddle, "I have tried and tried to change, but even if I do, you cannot guarantee my freedom."

Eragon knew Murtagh was right. The bindings holding Murtagh to the king would be significantly stronger than the ones he had severed in Lady Lorana's mind. He chose his next words carefully. "Murtagh, you are one of only two blood relatives I have left in this world, and I want nothing more than to fight with you at my side once more." He paused and switched to the ancient language, "but I cannot allow you to stand in my way any longer. If you draw your blade against me today, I swear it will be the final battle between us."

His threat hung thickly in the air. Murtagh bent down close to Thorn as the two conversed softly. When the red rider looked up again, Eragon knew he had failed. With a gleam of sadness in his eyes, Murtagh drew Zar'roc and brandished the elegant blade above his head. Eragon in turn drew Brisingr and cried out fiercely into the sky. His cry was quickly drowned out by the joined roars of the two dragons. Eragon clung tightly to Saphira and concentrated on his mental defenses.

Thorn shot off like a speeding arrow towards them. Saphira released a torrent of blue flame and quickly rolled to the side to avoid crashing into Thorn. The flash of flame must have temporarily blinded Thorn because he flew straight on through the flame and missed Saphira completely. The blue dragoness roared and quickly turned to pursue the flying ruby.

_I believe Thorn's wound has hampered his ability to turn quickly. We have a tremendous advantage in mobility, but he is assuredly much stronger than me. _

_I believe you are right. Try to get above and behind him, from that position he cannot defend himself. If you must, wound or kill him, but spare Murtagh if at all possible. _

Saphira growled, _they will pay for their crimes! _

With tremendous effort, Saphira began to gain on Thorn. His mobility may have beenlessened, but his speed was incredible. He kept rising higher as Saphira gained on him, trying not to let her rise above him. Their pursuit lasted for several minutes before Saphira had finally caught up to them. Thorn tried to twist and turn to get some space between them, but Saphira was a master in the sky. She would not be outdone by a crippled flier. Finally, she gained the position above and behind Thorn. Roaring in triumph, she dove at Thorn's back.

Just before she crashed into him, Thorn dipped one wing and with impressive speed spun completely upside down. Saphira crashed into him, but Thorn now had his legs to fend her off with. The sound of hard talons scrapping metal armor filled the air. Eragon winced as Murtagh's powerful mind slammed into his own. Together, the dragons and riders spun rapidly through the air fighting with every ounce of strength they possessed.

Eragon concentrated solely on the sword in his hand. After several seconds the dragons pushed off each other and circled around for another pass. Eragon breathed a sigh of relief as Murtagh's attack abated, but prepared to fend him off again.

_He is stronger, _he thought inwardly.

_So is Thorn, _replied Saphira.

They had no time for conversation. Saphira barrel rolled and shot straight for Thorn. The larger dragon tried to move aside, but could not. The impact jarred Eragon and he would have flown out of his saddle if not for the straps holding him in place. Saphira tried to clench her jaws around one of Thorn's massive shoulders, but could not get a good grip. She wisely pushed off and swatted him with her tree-like tail as she left. Her strike sent Thorn wheeling sideways. Saphira roared as she realized her advantage. She swung around immediately and shot straight for Thorn's exposed side. A piercing dragon scream sliced through the air as Saphira bit down on Thorn's wing. She shook her head violently and began ripping into the ruby plated hide beneath his wing. Hot blood spewed all over the sky and the dragons began to plummet through the clouds. Somehow, Thorn managed to push Saphira away and reeled off to the side where Eragon and Saphira lost sight of them due to the thick cloud cover.

_He cannot fly with a wound like that. They will try to land, _said Saphira.

Eragon agreed and the duo speed towards the ground below. The cloud cover vanished and the ruined city came back into view. They were directly above Belatona. Eragon began to search the sky for the red nemesis when he heard a roar above. His blood turned to ice as he realized Thorn was bearing down on them. They had once again underestimated Murtagh's magical abilities. He turned his head to find the enemy. Thorn was directly above them and approaching at great speed, his wing completely mended.

_Damn! Fly Saphira! Fly swiftly then roll aside. He cannot maneuver with you at this speed. _

Saphira was already putting Eragon's idea into action. She turned hard to the left. Eragon held tightly as the momentum tried to throw him off, but he managed to stay in place. Thorn roared in frustration as Saphira once again out maneuvered him. He circled away to make another head on pass with Saphira.

Arya's connection with him began to strengthen as they neared the ground. He turned aside and managed to pick out the thirteen elves standing on a hilltop just outside the Varden's camp. Arya's voice spoke quickly in his mind, _stay low Eragon, it will be difficult for us to truly help you if you remain too high. _

Eragon heard her but did not answer. Just as she finished her words a blinding mental attack again assailed Eragon. He held fast and did not allow Murtagh to enter his mind. The two dragons soared at each other, both breathing out great torrents of flame. Saphira and Eragon flew through Thorn's blaze unscathed, but they could not see what was coming. The pair barely managed to avoid Thorn's hulking form as they rocketed past each other. Saphira again managed to end up on the red dragon's tail, but catching him would prove difficult.

After several more minutes of aerial acrobatics, Eragon could feel Saphira begin to tire. She was by far the better flier, but it seemed Thorn could fly just well enough to avoid being completely overwhelmed. After another crash and run with Thorn, Eragon decided to try something different.

_Saphira, let Thorn get behind you. _

_What? _Saphira began to protest, but immediately perceived the plan in Eragon's mind. She growled in anticipation and began to maneuver so Thorn could chase her. Thorn took the bait eagerly and took off after her.

Eragon looked over his shoulder trying to gauge the distance. _Not yet, _he said. Thorn began to grow closer, _not yet. _Thorn was roaring with excitement. Finally, Eragon yelled out, _now Saphira!_

The sapphire dragoness immediately shot straight upwards and looped back until she was diving straight down at Thorn's back. Eragon shouted in triumph as he saw the surprise on Murtagh's face as the red rider look upwards in total shock. Thorn, who could not maneuver to follow Saphira, loudly bellowed out his mistake to the world. Saphira echoed his roar and loosed blue flame upon the dragon's exposed back. Eragon held his breath as Saphira neared her destination. With a deafening roar, she collided into Thorn's back, just behind Murtagh's saddle. The sickening crunch of metal and bone beneath razor sharp teeth filled Eragon's ears. He released his mental attack and attempted to subdue Murtagh's mind. But as always, Murtagh's walls were thick and steady, even in the midst of chaos and strife.

Eragon doubled his attempt to control Murtagh's mind, but was only pushed backwards. The four of them were rapidly approaching the ground. Saphira was still tearing away at Thorn's armor and back, but could not seem to completely subdue the dragon. The ground was getting closer. Thorn twisted and fought for position against Saphira. Eragon assumed the defensive against Murtagh who was trying to reach back and slash Saphira with Zar'roc. Still, the ground was nearing. Eragon looked down too late.

_Saphira! Break off! _But Thorn had finally managed to twist around and grab hold of Saphira. They were all going to crash into the ground. Saphira frantically kicked and clawed at Thorn who held tightly to her. Finally, Saphira dug a talon deep into Thorn's muscled chest. The ruby dragon growled and let go, but it was too late. Saphira spread her wings and tried to pull up, but Eragon knew it was not enough. He quickly submersed himself in the flow of magic and uttered the ancient command, "Thrysta!"

He could feel Arya's connection with him intensify as the elves funneled massive amounts of energy through him to stop Saphira from plummeting into the ground. Saphira's momentum was abruptly halted as the spell took effect. Eragon did not stop her completely, only enough to ensure that her landing would not bring any injury. The pair landed safely on the ground. Eragon quickly dismounted and healed some serious wounds Saphira had collected during her aerial battle.

Through his connection with Arya he could sense that stopping Saphira's fall had taken a heavy toll on their strength. If they had been right next to the elves it would not have been so difficult, but they were almost a mile away from the elves and the distance had made the effort many times more difficult. Eragon removed some energy from his belt to steady Saphira's body after he completed healing her.

A deep, menacing growl followed by a metallic ring caused Eragon to turn. There stood Murtagh, Zar'roc in hand, and Thorn close behind. Eragon drew Brisingr again as he turned to face his half-brother.

Murtagh eyed Eragon's new sword intently, "It is a magnificent blade" he said.

Eragon ignored him, "You will pay my brother. It is not my wish, but this must end."

An inscrutable emotion flickered behind Murtagh's eyes. _Was that fear, apprehension, sadness? _Eragon could not identify it.

Murtagh began to speak, "You are right, Eragon, this must end."

Eragon could not tell what Murtagh's intentions were, but one thing was obvious, this was going to end with a crossing of blades. He prepared himself and slowly approached his opponent who mirrored his actions. Suddenly, Eragon leapt out and attacked Murtagh, and so the duel began. The young rider's mind flashed back to his many practice duels with Murtagh so long ago, but his thoughts were cut short by a familiar mental assault. They stabbed, parried, rolled, flipped, and thrust for what seemed like hours. Murtagh was amazingly skilled. He and Eragon were an even match in that area, but Eragon was slightly more athletic, which he used to his full advantage. He circled and dodged around his enemy, but Murtagh was always equal to the task.

Just when Eragon started to gain the upper hand, he felt his mental defenses begin to waver. Murtagh's assault was debilitating and it was eventually going to overwhelm his mind, leaving him defenseless. He fought frantically, trying to end the duel before Murtagh could control him. Without the slightest warning, Murtagh yelled, "Thrysta!" Eragon was caught off guard. His mind flashed back to the Burning Plains. _Not this time! _

He released the same counter spell he had used previously, but this time he had much more power under his command. He felt his legs begin to loosen. He could see the strain on Murtagh's face as the combined energy of the elves fought against Murtagh's spell. But it was not going to be enough. Eragon could feel his connection with Arya weakening as the elves began to faint from exhaustion one by one. After several minutes, he lost all contact with Arya. He frantically began to pour his own power into the spell, but that too would run out shortly.

His mind searched frantically for Glaedr. Surely now was the time for him to reveal himself. He was answered almost instantly as a powerful force as ancient as the endless ages flowed into him. It was like a dam had been released and the cleansing floods were washing away all the darkness around him. Murtagh was stepped back stunned as he released the spell around Eragon.

"I know that presence" he said softly.

Eragon stood firmly in his place. Behind him, he could feel the steady pulse coming from Glaedr's heart of hearts. "It is not easy to forget killing a dragon and rider is it" asked Eragon?

Murtagh's face contorted with obvious pain and heart ache. "It was not I who slew your master Eragon! I had no way to stop it!"

Eragon adjusted his grip on Brisingr while he spoke softly to Saphira. _As one! _

Saphira needed no explanation. Eragon leapt towards Murtagh while Saphira launched herself above the dueling riders and collided into Thorn. The yells of men and dragons filled the air. Eragon attacked Murtagh furiously with mind and body while Saphira tore into Thorn's flesh. Again and again Eragon assaulted Murtagh, but every time he was driven back.

Suddenly, Eragon and Saphira cried out in agony. Thorn had clamped his muscled jaws around Saphira's shoulder and was tearing into her. Eragon began to panic inwardly. The pain that flowed into him from Saphira was severe and he began to loose his duel with Murtagh. Sensing his advantage, Murtagh launched forward with a new intensity and began to drive Eragon backwards. The blue rider fought with everything he had, but as long as Thorn maintained a firm grip on Saphira he could gain no headway. Murtagh slowed his blows to a rhythmic, powerful swing, attempting to beat Brisingr out of Eragon's hand. Loud, metallic rings filled Eragon's ears. Finally, Eragon felt the handle slip out of his hand. Almost immediately afterwards, he was struck by a powerful blow to the face from Murtagh's fist. He fell to his knees, defeated.

_So this is how the world ends, _Eragon thought to himself. Another jolt of pain shot through his shoulder as Thorn wrenched Saphira to the side. The shrieking of Saphira was the only thing he could hear. It penetrated every fiber of Eragon's being and seemed to suck the very life out of his body. Murtagh slowly approached Eragon, Zar'roc held steady by his side.

"I will not go to the king" said Eragon.

Murtagh's eyes were filled with emotion, but Eragon could not sense what it was. Slowly, Murtagh began to speak in the ancient language, "No my brother, you will not go to the king."

The statement hit Eragon like a hammer blow, but he still had no idea what was going to happen to him. Pain and fear distorted Murtagh's face. Eragon could now see what the king had turned him into, but amidst all that, he could still see a glimmer of his old friend. Slowly, Murtagh raised Zar'roc above his head.

Eragon's eyes widened, _he is going to kill me. _He steeled his face and steadied himself, _if I must die, I would rather do it now instead of serving the king. Perhaps that is what Murtagh is doing, sparing me from an eternity of sorrow, but what about Saphira? _The thought sent chills up Eragon's spine. He had failed her. He looked up to gaze into Murtagh's eyes. Murtagh met his glance then looked up to the sky.

His chest expanded and his mouth began to utter words in the ancient language. With the intensity of thunder, Murtagh bellowed out towards the heavens, "Release my chains!" Zar'roc came down. Eragon closed his eyes, but felt nothing. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. There in front of him stood Murtagh. Zar'roc was planted blade first in the ground in front of him.

Tears spilled from his eyes and sweat beaded his brow. For a short moment Murtagh met Eragon's gaze. Something in those blue orbs had changed, Eragon could see it. But the moment did not last for long. Suddenly, Murtagh screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Eragon stood back and watched as his half-brother writhed on the ground screaming in agony. He did not even notice that Thorn was doing the same several feet away. After several moments of pure agony, Murtagh was lifted by an invisible force several feet into the air. There was a resound boom as a shockwave burst through the air, sending Eragon flying several feet back. Murtagh fell to the ground and lay there motionless. Eragon was astounded.

_What has just happened? _His thoughts raced. Finally, the truth hit him like an anvil. Murtagh had defeated Eragon, but instead of taking him to the king as promised, he had spared him and left himself at the mercy of the Varden. Murtagh's words at the Burning Plains echoed in Eragon's mind, "_Nothing is more important to me than mine and Thorn's life." _In that statement laid at least one part of Murtagh's true name. His self centeredness and powerful will to live had become the very essence of his being. By giving himself up he had reversed the words spoken on the Burning Plains and thus, changed his true name.

Eragon shook himself from his mental debate. He needed to finish freeing Murtagh before he woke up. His half-brother had changed his true name, but there would still be several oaths and bonds that he must uphold when he woke. Eragon could not let him return to Galbatorix when he had just managed to free himself. But first he needed to see to Saphira. He ran and found her lying on her side next to the unconscious form of Thorn. Blood poured from her wounded right shoulder. It was a mess, but Eragon could not see how much damage had actually been done because the mangled armor obscured his view. Slowly, he approached her head and softly spoke in her mind.

_Saphira, can you hear me?_

The massive sapphire dragon stirred slightly and her eyelids slowly opened up. _Little one, I thought all had ended. What has happened?_

_Much. I will explain later, but know that a great victory has been won. I cannot heal you just yet, but I will see to you as soon as possible. _The pain in Saphira's mind deeply disturbed Eragon, but he would need every ounce of energy he had to free Murtagh. It took every fiber of will he possessed to leave Saphira lying there on the ground. Once he reached the lifeless form of Murtagh, he extended his consciousness outward seeking for the melodious consciousness that belonged to Arya. It took some time, but he finally found the faint pulse that signified her presence. Slowly, he spoke in her thoughts.

_Arya, are you well? _

There was no reply for some time. Just when Eragon thought Arya had fallen unconscious, her voice replied weakly, _Eragon? What has happened?_

_Too much to explain, but I need help. I am going to attempt to free Murtagh from the king's grip. _

A faint echo of joy, followed by a deep concern emanated from Arya's thoughts. _He has changed his true name? _

_Aye. _

_I will bring everyone that can help. Some of the elves are still awake, but we are weak. Glaedr will be your greatest asset. _

Eragon fingered the sapphire ring on his finger. _I have other tools to aid me as well. _

Arya started to ask, but never did. _I will bring Nasuada as well. _With that the connection ended.

Eragon moved back to Saphira and pulled Glaedr's heart of hearts out of the saddle bag. He heard the faint pounding of hooves approaching. Several Surdan horsemen were approaching the scene. Eragon quickly hid Glaedr and turned to face them.

"You may come no closer my brothers" he cried. The men stopped, slightly taken back by his command. Eragon took note of their hesitance, but still continued on, "I appreciate your willingness to aid me, but this battle is over. What must be done now is the business of riders and magicians. Please remain far enough away to give me privacy."

The men glanced at each other, then to the motionless forms of Thorn and Saphira. Murtagh was hidden from their view by the two hulking forms. Eragon could see the concern on their faces, but they obeyed and back away. Eragon turned and knelt beside the red rider. He gently released his mind out towards Murtagh. The light and power of Murtagh's mind had dulled tremendously. Eragon knew part of it was simply due to unconsciousness, but there was no mistake that the power of the Eldunari had left him. There was no question in Eragon's mind that Murtagh had changed his name, but this also showed that Galbatorix was definitely aware of what had happened.

_I must act quickly, _thought Eragon.

He immediately contacted the golden stone that lay beside Murtagh. Glaedr answered quickly in his mind. _I am aware of what has happened so there is no need for you to explain. We must act now. _

Eragon agreed, but they did have a slight problem. _Saphira is not conscious ebrithil, I do not know if I can do this without her. When I freed Lady Lorana, it was Saphira who steadied my mind and kept me from straying in thought. _

The mist of golden light within Glaedr's heart of hearts stirred slowly as if the dragon was rolling the problem around in his mind. Finally, the deep, ancient voice answered in Eragon's mind. _If you allow me, I will join my mind with yours. It will not be as complete as your connection with Saphira, but I am much older and steadier in my thoughts. I will be able to assist you in this, but I must warn you, it will be a very intimate contact. _

Eragon did not even have to think about his answer, _I accept your aid with all my heart ebrithil. How much of your power remains after the battle? _

_Much, but these bonds will be strong. This could be very dangerous for both of us. _

Eragon looked down at his hand and gazed into the swirling ring on his finger. _I have Aren still. If you run out of strength I will rely on Brom's gift to sustain me. _

_Very well, but I hope it does not come to that. There is still a tyrant on the throne in Uru'baen. _Glaedr paused and Eragon could sense the ancient tendrils of thought beginning to seep into his mind. _This may be very painful for you. You have been warned. _

With that, Glaedr plunged into Eragon's mind, melding their identities together. It was not as strong as his bond with Saphira, but he could sense all of Glaedr's emotions and thoughts. The pain of Oromis' absence was overwhelming, but the ancient dragon managed to seal off most of his inward feelings and began to steady Eragon's mind as Saphira had done in Feinster.

Slowly, Eragon began to feel more confident and powerful. It was as if he had one purpose in this world, and that purpose was to concentrate on the dark cords of magic that ran through Murtagh's mind. After Glaedr was satisfied with their connection, the pair extended their united minds out towards Murtagh's.

The red rider's defenses crumbled and Eragon began to search through Murtagh's mind. He first searched for any treachery or secret that could harm him or the Varden in any way, but he could find none. Murtagh's conversion was complete and honest, but the pain in his brother's mind was absolutely unfathomable. Even Glaedr's thoughts strayed aside for a split second. Eragon regained his composure and continued searching Murtagh's mind. The very being of Murtagh was so twisted and torn. Eragon could see now just how difficult his task had been.

Eragon finally managed to tear himself away from Murtagh's thoughts as he continued to search for the dark cords he needed to sever. After a long, arduous search, he found what he was looking for. A tangled web of dark strands laced throughout Murtagh's unconscious mind, but this web was many times the size and strength of the web Eragon had torn from Lady Lorana's mind. Eragon could not even fathom the amount of energy it would take to undo these bonds.

_Glaedr-ebrithil, do you think we should proceed? _

The ancient dragon did not answer immediately. After a long silence, he answered; _we must free him, or kill him where he lies. There are no other options. _

Eragon could not imagine killing his brother while he lay there unconscious on the ground. Not after he had willingly given himself up. He set his mind and reached for that familiar barrier that contained his ebbing flow of magic. Without uttering any words or phrases in the ancient language, Eragon released the flow while focusing solely on the dark cords that weaved throughout Murtagh's imprisoned mind. As soon as he did so, a sever pain shot through his head and almost caused him to loose his concentration. Galbatorix had somehow managed to create a defense in Murtagh's mind that would cause anyone who attempted to free him a great amount of pain. But Eragon would not be defeated. He pushed on, ignoring the blinding pain that throbbed in his head.

Eragon continued to release a cleansing flood of energy through Murtagh's mind, refusing to give up on his brother. He could sense several beings approaching his position, but he did not falter. He continued to concentrate on the binding strands. Glaedr's mind was pulsing vigorously as he channeled vast amounts of energy through Eragon. Slowly, Eragon began to feel the powerful strands weakening. It was working! But did he posses enough energy to complete the task?

He felt a slight surge of energy flow into him. Arya had arrived and was channeling small amounts of energy into him, from whom or what he could only guess, but for now his mind was stayed on one task. Many minutes had passed by. Glaedr's power had lasted for a long time, but eventually Eragon could feel the dragon struggling to continue the flow of energy and Arya's supply had lasted only a little while. The rider waited till Glaedr was almost drained before he switched over to Aren.

The bonds were almost gone. Brom's life force rushed through Eragon like a writhing flame and began to cleanse all traces of Galbatorix from Murtagh's mind. One minute passed, the bonds were disappearing like wisps of smoke in the wind. Two minutes, only small traces of magic were left to destroy. Three minutes, only one dark cord remained. Eragon focused intently on the one the last strand. It resisted, but Eragon pushed on. Aren fueled his determination and the final strand was finally severed.

Eragon carefully examined Murtagh's mind for several more minutes before finally withdrawing. It was over. Murtagh had changed his true name and Eragon had managed to sever all other ties to Galbatorix. Slowly, stood and examined his once-enemy's unconscious body. It took a long while, but Eragon finally realized that he was not alone.

Arya was there, studying him with concerned eyes. Nasuada was beside him along with Orrin, Orik, Roran, and Nar Garzhvog. Eragon felt his knees weaken and his head began to swim. The last thing he remembered was a pair of strong arms catching him as he fell to the ground. An image of Saphira, bloody and cleaved, was the last sight he beheld before he fell into the peaceful embrace of his unconscious mind.


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Hey Everyone! I am so pleased with the reviews I have received on this story! The encouragement has been very helpful.

This chapter is sort of a "part II" of the last chapter, I just did not want to put them together for length reasons, but this chapter is not the end of the many questions raised in chapter 11 :) sorry... cant help myself sometimes.

Anyway... hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

A tall, beautiful elf sped across the rolling plains of Belatona. Her mind was weakened and her legs screamed at her to cease their unrelenting trek across the earth, but her will pushed her onward. Behind her followed all the various leaders and magicians of the Varden she could find in haste. The racing beats of her heart stroked loudly within her breast, drowning out all other sounds. Her mind focused only on one thing, getting to Eragon.

Arya had witnessed the fierce battle between the riders and knew that Eragon would be sorely pressed to accomplish his task, even with the help of Glaedr. To sever the chains of Galbatorix would require vast amounts of energy, perhaps too vast for the young rider to overcome. And she had heard the awful dragon screams traveling on the wind and had known that they came not from Thorn, but from Saphira. All these dark thoughts of worry and fear rushed through her mind as she neared her destination.

Finally, the place of battle came into view. First, Arya noticed the two still forms of Thorn and Saphira. Thorn was flat on his stomach, head curled around to his side. Saphira lay nearby, rolled over on her side. Blood had stained her entire front left side where her armor had been wrenched and torn asunder. Arya's heart dropped in sadness and her first instinct was to aid her, but another sight soon came into view, one even more terrible. There knelt Eragon, eyes closed and body covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. The motionless form of Murtagh lay beneath him. Eragon's face was contorted in an expression of intense pain. Obviously the chains that bound Murtagh were of a different sort than the bonds which had held Lady Lorana. Arya could also sense the pulsing presence of a powerful being. _Glaedr, _she said quietly.

She quickly signaled for her followers to halt, fearing that a sudden approach could disrupt Eragon's mind, causing untold damage to him and whoever else chance might have. She approached the scene quietly and carefully. Slowly, she gathered all of her remaining strength and that of those who could help and began to channel energy into Eragon's body. She caught a brief image of Eragon's young mind. At the moment, little could be felt other than the steady pulsing of his flawless concentration. Glaedr was so far successful in replacing Saphira, but there was another part of Eragon that was laid bare before her and she could not help but take notice. His mind was indeed simple in nature, but there was a deep, powerful vastness to it as well. Her thoughts were interrupted as a painful ache began to wear away at her. She was nearing the limits of her physical endurance and would soon be forced to sever her aid to Eragon.

Finally, she released her connection and fell to her knees from exhaustion. After a few moments passed she steadied herself and slowly rose to her feet and surveyed the area. Eragon was still engaged in furious battle, but there were none left who could aid him, save the faint Eldunari that pulsed slowly on the ground. Arya turned her attention to the surrounding area. Many more onlookers had arrived and were beginning to encircle the scene as closely as they were allowed. Nasuada and the other leaders accompanied by Roran had drawn in close and were watching intently as Eragon waged his silent war. Arya swiftly and quietly sent for healers and medicines to aid Saphira. Angela was surely the best one to oversee the affair so Arya made sure to mention her to the horsemen she sent.

A faint hint of pale blue light caught the corner of Arya's emerald eyes as she surveyed the gathering crowd. The light had come from Eragon, but what or where it was, Arya could not say. Suddenly she noticed that Glaedr's heart of hearts was completely dimmed, save a small, swirling ember in the midst of his stone. At first Arya's heart fell in despair, but still Eragon pressed on, and the foreign light grew evermore. She studied him with more care, trying to discern the source of his resolve. Her eyes fell on his battle-worn face which was etched with lines of pain and toil. Blood had spilled and dried around his right eye and his brow furrowed as great drops of sweat and blood fell from his forehead. The light grew. It was brighter, yet its source seemed less sure by the second till it seemed that Eragon alone was the source of the steady light.

Arya stared in wonder till her eyes fell upon Eragon's trembling hands. There, upon his right hand, rested Brom's ring, the sign of elvish friendship. It was undoubtedly the source of Eragon's strength for now she remembered when Eragon had showed the ring to her many months ago, but he had never told her of the vast amounts of energy stored within.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by a brutal sound. Eragon was beginning to cry out as if he was nearing the end of a bitter struggle and was calling upon the last amounts of strength he had left. Murtagh's body coiled and writhed, but he remained silent and unconscious. The pale light began to pulse fervently. Arya could feel the power flowing out of Eragon, but there was also something else, something dark and deep. The two forces were at war, neither willing to give over the prize, but only one could prevail. After seconds that seemed like hours, Arya felt the dark menace waver, then fall into utter and complete ruin. Eragon had once again managed to do the impossible, but at what cost?

Arya waited breathlessly as Eragon slowly awoke from his trance. Not a sound was to be heard from any who looked upon this awe inspiring scene. History was being re-written before their very eyes, yet few who looked on grasped the full weight of the circumstances at hand. Arya quickly noticed that Eragon was staring at her intently. She returned his gaze and felt suddenly concerned for him. And not only because he was their greatest hope, but because she realized how dear a friend he had become to her.

All at once and without much warning, Eragon's legs gave way to weariness and he began to fall, but before Arya even moved to help him, Eragon's cousin, Roran, had moved up and caught the rider with ease and care. Arya rushed to his side and gently placed her cool hand over his sweaty brow. Gasps of concern and worry came from the surrounding crowd. Arya's own mind cried out in the same manner, but she let not a hint of emotion reach her exterior.

Slowly, she stretched out her mind towards Eragon's. His thoughts were still guarded by a firm wall even in his unconscious state. Oromis had taught him well and now even in his defenseless state; Eragon still had a small measure of protection. But even with his barriers up, Arya could sense the dull resonance of the pain that Eragon had just endured to free his half-brother. Slowly, Arya removed herself from Eragon's mind and once again turned her thoughts to the situation at hand. Eragon's strain had been great, but in the end he outlasted the devices of the king. However, there were more pressing matters at hand.

First, Arya turned her attention to the lifeless form of Saphira that lay outstretched nearby. A group of healers led by Angela had already arrived and managed to remove the ruined armor from Saphira's body. The witch was busily rushing around the blue dragon, organizing and coordinating the various healers and workmen. Arya strode quickly up to her.

As she approached Angela, Arya could hear the seer muttering foul words and curses under her breath in every language Arya had ever heard. "Of all the self-righteous, fool-hearted, witless" her voice trailed off as Arya drew near.

"Angela, what is the severity of Saphira's wound? Can you heal it completely?"

Angela regarded the elf with a raised eyebrow before answering bluntly, "I am not certain, but I cannot deny that this is one of the gravest injuries I have seen a dragon sustain, and I lived through the Fall of the Riders!"

Angela's tart reply shook Arya, but she did not waver, "Is her life in danger?"

The witch turned away before answering in a quieter tone, "No, at least not while I am near, but I will be hard pressed to heal this wound fully."

Arya silently observed the witch while her mind was processing the possible consequences of the day's events. Suddenly, she spoke to Angela, "I will have men bring you everything you need here for it is not possible to move Saphira in her present state. Before the day ends, have someone raise a tent over Saphira for shelter. I will see to Eragon."

Angela half laughed half sneered, "I would not tend to that wretch after he abandoned his dragon to bleed in the dust while he made safe a sworn enemy of the Varden! I curse the fool in every tongue I know!"

Arya was not pleased with Angela for her words were harsh and rash, but nothing could be done. Eragon had acted in what way he deemed best. If Murtagh had been left even for a little while longer still bound to the king, there was no telling what Galbatorix could have forced him to do, even in an unconscious state. It had not been an easy choice, but under no circumstances could Eragon have allowed Murtagh to return to the king. Arya knew better than any just how difficult it must have been for Eragon to leave Saphira in order to save his brother. Still, Saphira's wound was no small matter. Much now depended upon the herbalist and her cunning ways.

Arya turned to leave when a strange sight caught her attention. There, lying next to Saphira's massive head was a large cat. Arya knew exactly what it was the moment she laid eyes on it. It was the werecat, Solebum, companion of Angela and one of the last of his kind. The werecat was aware of Arya's gaze and slowly, he turned his eyes towards her. To the astonishment of Arya, who rarely was taken by surprise, tears were streaming from the creature's eyes.

The elf was moved bitterly by the open display of sorrow. She bowed her head slightly to the werecat as a gesture of understanding and mutual grief. The creature seemed to accept and appreciate the gesture, but made no movement other than to return his gaze back to the lifeless form of Saphira.

Nasuada was quickly approaching Arya's position. _Now for the real problem, _thought Arya.

Nasuada hastily addressed the slender elf, "Is Saphira going to recover" she asked with poorly concealed concern and sorrow?

Arya hesitated slightly, "I have faith in Angela's ability, but this is a grave injury indeed. Only time will tell your answer."

Nasuada accepted and continued on in a softer, more serious tone, "Well, we have more than one problem to deal with at the moment."

Arya nodded slowly, "Murtagh and Thorn." She slowly turned her gaze to the red dragon and rider.

Nasuada followed her gaze, "I believe I know what must be done, however I would ask your advice in this matter."

The elf paused, slowly deciding her answer, but she could not come up with any sound advice for her own mind was torn in the matter. She eventually decided that everyone would need time to make the choice, and time she could give them. "I believe all decisions and councils should be postponed until Eragon and Saphira are recovered. Murtagh is technically under Eragon's rule now for he is a rider. Thus was the tradition before the Fall."

The Varden's commander nodded in agreement, "Aye, my mind is divided asunder. We will need Eragon and Saphira before we start. Can I entrust the safekeeping of Murtagh and Thorn to you till Eragon is awake?"

Arya was slightly shocked by this request. Of course she was the logical choice in the matter, but her physical state alone would prevent her from performing the duty fully. She needed to rest, but this was not a request she could refuse. "I will accept this responsibility. Do you wish for them to be kept together or apart?"

Nasuada paused before answering, "Keep them separate, but do nothing to sever their connection. I do not expect them to attempt to flee and I know from Eragon and Saphira that separation is one of the most sever punishments for a dragon and rider." The leader turned to Arya and spoke gravely, as if the weight of her words would shatter the space between them, "Allow them to communicate freely, but keep them physically apart. I would rather you kept them unconscious, but that I will leave to you."

Arya bowed her head slightly and Nasuada turned away to converse with the other leaders. Arya's eyes fell on Orik, King of the Dwarves. His visage was stern and his eyes were fixed solely on the fallen red rider. The great war hammer was rocking back and forth as his hands absentmindedly stroked its handle. _That will be a difficult bridge to cross, _Arya thought to herself.

She strode over to Murtagh who still lie helplessly on the ground surrounded by several Surdan guards. They allowed her by without question. She knelt slowly and reached through the magical barrier in her mind. Her mouth formed a long phrase in the ancient language as she performed a spell she learned long ago. It was a useful spell in that it kept one unconscious indefinitely using energy from the host, thus costing the spell weaver no energy to perform. A perfect spell for Arya to use in her weakened state. After performing the same spell on Thorn, she arranged for the pair to be kept in separate areas under constant guard until their trial could be held.

It had taken several hours for all of her work to be completed, but finally the sun was beginning to set and her work for the day was done. Her mind instantly turned to Eragon. He had been taken away by a few healers several hours ago. She hurried to find his place of rest so she could check on his condition. After a brief search she found him resting in a large, solitary tent on the outskirts of the Varden's encampment. A contingent of Nasuada's bodyguards, the Nighthawks, had been temporarily assigned to the rider as he recovered from battle.

The sun was setting on the western horizon, painting the western sky in shades of gold and red while the eastern sky was already dotted with faint stars as they peeped their heads from beneath the light canopy of sunlight. The heavy cloud cover that had loomed over head for much of the day had moved off. A cool, lakeside breeze was beginning to stir from the north, cooling the battle torn landscape. Sounds of men talking and hurrying about faintly stirred in the background while the breeze stirred tent flaps and flags. Arya quickly made her way to Eragon. The guards at the tent entrance allowed her to pass once she identified herself.

Slowly, she drew back the doorway curtain and entered into the shelter. It was a large, airy tent, with elegantly fashioned designs on its interior. Various lamps lit the room, giving it a light, golden hue. There was a chair pulled up to a simple oaken table in the corner. At the foot of the table Arya spotted Eragon's gear. The armor and clothing he was wearing that day had already been washed and prepared for the next time Eragon would need them. She also noticed a pack that must have held more of Eragon's personal possessions. A light reflected off of something metallic in the corner and caught the elf's sharp eyes. She turned to see Brisingr in its scabbard leaning up against what must have been one of Saphira's saddles. The sapphire in its handle shone brilliantly as it caught and reflected small amounts of light around the room. Arya could not help but marvel at its craftsmanship and deadly beauty.

Suddenly, a sound of movement caught her sensitive ears. Her glance quickly turned to a dividing curtain that shielded off a corner of the tent. She moved over to the curtain and peeled back a small amount of its folds to gain entrance into the smaller room. A man was in the room tending to Eragon's injuries. Arya brushed against the tent to create a faint noise so the man would know she was there. He quickly turned around to see who was entering the room.

"Ah, Lady Arya, it is well met. I am Carn, a magician and healer for the Varden."

Arya studied the man briefly. He was thin and pale, but he had a good hearted nature about him that immediately presented itself. "I know who you are sir. You often ride with Roran Stronghammer do you not?"

Carn was taken aback, "Aye, indeed I am my Lady. How did you know of me?"

"Word travels, but that aside, how is Eragon Shadeslayer fairing?"

A graver look crossed Carn's face, "Well, I am no master magician and my knowledge of healing is indeed small, but even I can tell he is sorely spent. I am not sure what he had to do to free the red rider, but it was apparently no easy task. Frankly, I am surprised that he survived, but he will recover. All he needs is time."

Arya thought of Eragon's ring and Glaedr, but neither Carn nor any other common member of the Varden had any knowledge of Glaedr or Aren. But by now everyone knew vaguely what had transpired. "I thank you for your services Carn. You may leave, I will watch over our rider for the night."

A slightly surprised look momentarily crossed Carn's face, but he did not question her. With a bow and a few departing words, he left the tent. Arya turned her attention to the bed resting the corner. There, lying in the midst of white linen blankets, lay Eragon. Arya quickly grabbed a chair, set it beside the bed, and sat down beside the unconscious rider.

Her eyes fell upon his angled face. He bore no mark or token from the battles of the day. The wound on his brow had been healed perfectly and he had obviously been washed and cleaned thoroughly. Long, thick locks of light brown hair fell carelessly from his scalp. The thin, linen blankets had been pulled halfway up his chest, leaving his upper chest and shoulders bare to the night air. The dim light of the tent cast a pleasant glow off of Eragon's flawless, bronze skin.

Arya sat there studying him for several minutes transfixed by his uniqueness. The longer she stared at him, the more difficult it was for her to tell weather he was a warrior, or a common farmer. His pointed ears, angled face, and slanted eyebrows all testified to his transformation, but his rough hands, bronze skin, masculine features, and broad shoulders all bore witness to his simple upbringing. The scent of sweet, spring herbs emanated from his skin, just as her body gave off faint hints of fresh pine forest.

As he lay there, so helpless and docile, Arya began to think the man in front of her could never slay a living being. But she was reminded by her memory of many fearsome and bloody battles this young rider had been through, and the rivers of blood he had been forced to shed.

"What a mystery you are" she whispered quietly into the air. There was no reply other than the steady, rhythmic breathing coming from the lifeless form in front of her. She watched as the thin sheets rose and fell to the steady cadence of inhales and exhales. A faint glimmer of pale blue light caught her eye. Her gaze was suddenly turned back to the ring on Eragon's finger. So elegant it was, yet full of untold amounts of power. Simple, yet deadly, much like its bearer. Arya carefully reached out her hand and lightly touched the cool, hard ring. After a few seconds, her hand finally came to rest on Eragon's, and there it stayed till Arya fell into the waiting embrace of her waking dreams.

------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? For all of you Eragon/Arya haters out there... dont freak out on me... this chapter is still meant as a sign of friendship between the two, albiet growing friendship. any loose ends or fragmented details you think i may have left out of this chapter will more than likely be answered in the next chapter, but please feel free to remind me of them in your reviews! And please... i absolutely love reading positive reviews... but i would really like some constructive ones as well! Thanks for your time and help!


	13. Chapter 13: As The Dust Settles

Hello again everyone! It seems there has been some confusion in the last chapter. For that I apologize. Some of you think I had Eragon "abandon Saphira to die" This is simply not my intention. I tried to communicate how difficult is was for him to _delay _his care for Saphira. I will explain this in the following chapter a little more clearly. Saphira's life was never in danger, and if it had been, Eragon would have been able to sense it through his link with her and thus said #%!# you Murtagh and accordingly helped Saphira and risked loosing Murtagh again. And I believe it would have been very easy for the king to assume control of Murtagh's actions again and woke him up and forced him to return to Uru'baen. That is why I thought it was important for Eragon to free Murtagh immediately.

Anyway, its my story :) lol... I really do hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 13: As The Dust Settles**

Eragon walked briskly through the unfamiliar halls and passageways of the castle in Belatona. All about him moved various servants and nobles as they scurried to and fro on various errands and missions attempting to put Belatona back together after the short siege the Varden had lain upon the city. From what Eragon had heard, the city had taken minimal damage, most of which was inflicted upon the outer walls. The castle had been set as the new headquarters for Nasuada and the various leaders of the resistance.

But none of this was on the rider's mind. All his attention was bent upon one task. A dull pain throbbed in his right shoulder, reminding him of the tremendous wound Saphira was still suffering from. It had been four days since the battle between the two brothers, yet Saphira was still under the supervision of Angela who was trying desperately to completely heal her shoulder. Worry and fear flooded the rider's thoughts. Even with Saphira fully healed, they would still have a monumental task ahead of them. But if Saphira was going to be hampered permanently by this wound…

Eragon pushed those thoughts away as he quickly negotiated the several twists and turns of the passages to find Nasuada's headquarters deep within the heart of the castle's center. As always, six Nighthawks were standing watch outside the main doorway. They announced the rider and Nasuada admitted him immediately. Eragon squared his shoulders and lifted his head high as he entered the room.

Inside, he found Nasuada, Jormundur, Roran, (who had recently been promoted to one of Nasuada's battle advisors) Arya, Nar Garzhvog, Orik, and Orrin. The grand hall was light and airy due to an open ceiling which let golden rays of sunlight flood the room and reflect off the white stone floor. The various leaders were seated at a long table at the end of the hall, waiting for Eragon.

The rider's eyes fell first upon the beautiful elf standing off to the side of the room. Her raven hair hung straight down beyond her shoulders and spread carelessly upon the deep green shirt she wore. Even from across the room, he could see the deep pools of emerald that formed the irises of her eye. The next thing he noticed was his adopted brother and clan member, King Orik, leader of the dwarves. Eragon could see that the dwarf was happy to see him, but he could also tell that something weighed heavy on his mind and Eragon had little trouble figuring out just what the king was thinking about.

Eragon quickly turned his attention to their leader, Nasuada, who stood and greeted him formally, "Eragon Shadeslayer! It is good to see you up and about again. Dark have the days been while you were recovering." The rest of the council stood to acknowledge his entry, an action that surprised and somewhat embarrassed Eragon. He studied each and every face present and noticed a slight change in the way they looked at him. Even Roran and Arya, two of his closest friends, seemed to respect and admire him a little more than normal.

"It is good to be well again. I do not wish to seem rude my lady, but we have much to do and little time to do it in." At that, Eragon took his seat at the table and the rest of the leaders followed his lead.

"Very well" said Nasuada, "I have called this meeting for several reasons. We will save the most important for last for I wish to get the minor things out of the way first."

The council agreed with a united nod and the dark skinned woman proceeded. "First, the elves are marching on Teirm as we speak. It took them a while to isolate the city from Narda and Kuasta, but they are making progress. Of course, the city of Teirm is heavily fortified and highly important so the king will not abandon it lightly. Islanzadi sends word that an entire army is housed within its walls." A hushed silence filled the room as Nasuada paused to collect her thoughts.

"The queen predicts that it will take them up to three weeks before they can fully control the city. Meanwhile, we have our own problems to deal with." The leader of the Varden turned her eyes on Eragon who was impatiently awaiting her next words. "Eragon, what is Saphira's condition?"

Eragon stood and addressed the council as confidently as he could, "The wound she suffered was very severe as you all know. Thorn bit down all the way to the bone and shattered most of the joint in her right foreleg."

The members of the audience shifted nervously in their seats as Eragon continued, "Angela has been working almost without rest since the battle with the aid of my elven guardians and every healer we have, but Saphira is still not quite whole yet." The rider looked at the ground and tried to break the news as easily as he could, "We may need to prepare ourselves to win this war with a wounded dragon."

An uneasy silence ensued. Saphira had been, and always would be the Varden's greatest hope. No one wanted to think about how they could manage without her full strength on their side. Eragon sat slowly, discouraged by his own words.

Nasuada stood to replace him and spoke loudly, "Let us pray then, that Saphira is stronger than this wound. Let us trust in the abilities of our healers." Another moment of silence blanketed the council as they all sat in deep thought for several seconds.

Finally, Nasuada addressed them again. "I am afraid we have a few more matters to discuss. It will do you all well to know that the rest of the elvish army is on its way." Eragon perked his ears up. This was indeed good news. Nasuada had told him long ago in Feinster that a large portion of the elven army had not left from the north, but had departed from the southeastern borders of the forest beyond the Hadarac Desert. They intended to meet the Varden in Dras-Leona and then march on to Uru'baen, but Eragon had not heard of them since they left Feinster.

"Do we know if Galbatorix is aware of their presence" asked King Orrin?

"We believe he is blind to their movement. His attention has been focused on the south and west for many months now. It is unlikely he has had time to scout and protect his eastern flank" answered Nasuada.

King Orik spoke up, "That will be a shock indeed if they can fully achieve the element of surprise."

"Aye" said Nasuada, "Islanzadi tells me that they should reach us in time to aid in our assault on Dras-Leona." The council continued on for several minutes discussing more trivial things such as troop movements and scouting reports, but everyone was waiting for the last topic to come up.

Finally, nearly an hour after Eragon had entered the room; Nasuada turned to him and spoke gravely, "I believe it is time to get to the real issue at hand, Murtagh." An uneasy silence fell heavily on the room. Nasuada paused briefly before continuing, "I have decided that his trial will be held tomorrow night here in this room, but there is much more we must decide before we proceed." At that, the young leader strode around the table as if contemplating how she was going to phrase her next words.

"The first thing we must decide is how we are going to judge the situation. We all have our own thoughts and opinions about how Thorn and Murtagh should be punished, but we need to set some rules before we begin, else we risk starting a feud in the midst of a war we cannot afford to loose."

A collective rumble of agreement surged through the room. Nasuada waited for all to be silent again before she continued. "I am the leader of the Varden, thus I will judge the situation in a way that best benefits my people."

Nasuada was cut short as Orik stood to his feet and spoke heatedly, "This is not about judging the matter in a way that most benefits us, My Lady. This is about finding justice for the actions he has committed. If we become a den of thieves and murderers now, what will happen if we do defeat the king? Will the land become a hive for warmongers and traitors?"

Nasuada raised a hand to silence the dwarf, "Peace, your majesty! I assure you that justice will be done. But there are certain circumstances in which special considerations must be entertained." Orik sat down uneasily, quieted for the moment, but not at all satisfied.

Nasuada continued, "As I was saying, I will judge this from the Varden's viewpoint, but ultimately, this decision does not rest with me." Eragon knew what was about to happen before Nasuada spoke.

"Murtagh is a Dragon Rider. He is out of any normal jurisdiction. The elves, urgals, dwarves, and humans all have suffered from his offense, but the judge of this situation will not be any of us. Nasuada looked at Eragon who met her gaze and shifted uneasily in his seat. "Ultimately, the power to condemn or pardon Murtagh is up to the leader of the Riders."

All eyes turned to Eragon. The council members nodded their consent and Eragon began to speak. "Murtagh and Thorn have caused us much grief. There is no way to deny that fact, nor do I wish to let them go unpunished for their crimes. But I need to establish that I am the rightful leader of the Riders and ultimately, the terms of his punishment are left to me." The rider studied each and every face in the room. Most were not looking at him though; they were all looking to King Orik. Eragon turned his gaze to the king of the dwarves and quietly awaited his decision.

The dwarf king stood and spoke in a loud, commanding voice, "This red rider has inflicted untold damage to my people and all the races of Alagaesia. If it was totally up to me, he would already be dead. But these are not normal times, nor is his life mine to take. I and my people are not so blinded by hate that we cannot see the light; however, I will retain the right to sentence him in my own lands."

Eragon had expected this. He knew there was no way to completely restore Murtagh, but he could at least keep him alive and well enough to aid them in the fight against Galbatorix. "I accept your terms King Orik and extend the same to the other leaders. Nar Garzhvog, Queen Islanzadi, King Orik, King Orrin, and Nasuada will all retain the right to sentence him in their own lands, but his life is in my hands."

A long, uneasy silence filled the room. After a long period of tenseness, Nasuada broke the silence. "I will accept your terms, Eragon."

"As will I" said Orrin.

"And I" repeated Nar Garzhvog.

Arya spoke up from her seat at the end of the table, "I will speak with the Queen and inform you of her decision before nightfall."

Eragon nodded in assent. "This is a monumental decision that lies before us. Tomorrow night we have a chance to alter history in a way that may impact eternity." He let those words sink into his listeners for several seconds before continuing. "I beg you; please keep our ultimate goal in mind while you decide the fate of Thorn and Murtagh."

He studied each face slowly. Everyone seemed to be struggling with a deep rooted bitterness which Eragon was well familiar with. It would be hard to free Murtagh and even harder to get him into a place where he could actually benefit the Varden, but he had to try.

Nasuada broke his mental conversation by rising suddenly, "I am certain you all have plenty of business to occupy yourselves till tomorrow. Please be here by sunset tomorrow. That is all."

With that, everyone left the room. Eragon tried to speak to Arya, but she left abruptly before he could get her attention. This puzzled him, but he had no time to debate this, he needed to go see Saphira.

He had gone to visit Saphira several times since he had awakened after the battle, but she had often been asleep or under Angela's relentless healing remedies. His heart longed to be with her, and his fear was mounting about her condition. Eragon half ran through the streets of Belatona to get to the castle stables. Saphira had been healed enough to where she could walk easily, so Angela had moved her into a large, covered building which normally housed the finest horses for the lords and ladies of Belatona. The stables consisted of two main areas. One was the actual stable that contained numerous airy stalls which housed the various mounts. The second was a large, open building that contained a training yard in which the horses could be ridden and exercised. It was in the second building that Saphira rested, for it was the only structure with an opening large enough for the massive sapphire dragoness.

After a short walk, Eragon entered the open building and quickly found his dragon lying upon the ground within.

_Little one! _Saphira greeted him with a warm mental embrace and began showering him with concern and questions.

For a moment, Eragon forgot all the world's problems as he allowed himself to fall recklessly into the sweet embrace of his closes friend. _Saphira! I have missed you dearly! _

For many minuets they shared memories and bore each other's sorrow from the days past_. _Suddenly Eragon felt tremendously guilty.

_This is all my fault! How could I have let you to bleed in the dust while I made others safe?_

_Eragon don't, _Saphira said as if she was softly berating her child for blaming himself wrongly. _You did what was best. The only thing you would have accomplished by healing me is weakening yourself and possibly letting Galbatorix resume control over Murtagh and Thorn. You could not have healed me any better than I am now. _

Eragon knew she was right, but he still blamed himself, _I should have defeated them quicker. I could have prevented this entire thing from happening, _he said as he stroked the long, twisted scars Thorns teeth had left on Saphira's muscled shoulder.

It was so awful to see Saphira in such a state. She was power and strength and will, but now she was maimed. Her resolve was not damaged, but Eragon could tell by the dull pain in his shoulder that the wound was going to affect Saphira forever, much as his back had afflicted him before his transfiguration.

_Do not even try, _said Saphira as she read his thoughts. _This trifle is no where near as painful as your wound was. Do you think a mere scratch will end my determination?_

Eragon looked into her deep, sapphire eyes. It was still there, the knowledge of a thousand centuries brimming beneath the surface, deep wells of wisdom older than time, and a wild fierceness that would last throughout the ages to come.

_Nothing can match the strength of a dragon, _Eragon laughed with a smile.

_Well I can still fly without any discomfort. That should be enough for the rest of our lives. _The dragon eyed Eragon playfully.

_Oh no, _he said hesitantly. _You are not flying for a while, you need to rest. _

He could sense Saphira beginning to protest, but she yielded without a fight. _Aye, I will recover, and once I do, our enemies had better fear the coming of our presence. _

They talked on for several long moments before Saphira finally asked about the trial. Eragon explained the details as Saphira listened quietly. After he had finished the dragoness sat in quiet refrain for many minutes.

_You want to pardon them. _

_Aye, _answered Eragon, _but there are a few questions I must have answered before I do so. _

_And your questions are?_

Eragon pondered for a moment before he began. _First I would like to know if Murtagh killed Hrothgar unwillingly or of his own accord. Second, I want to know what happened out in those fields. _Eragon said the later while referring to the plains outside the city upon which he and Murtagh had dueled four days ago.

_I am also confused by his actions. He obviously had his mind made up to surrender before he came here. Why then did he fight us? _

The pair sat in silence for several minutes pondering the answer.

Eragon spoke up, _maybe he thought his chances for survival were better if he had us at death's tip before he gave in. _

_Maybe, _retorted Saphira. _It definitely helped to prove his intentions, but I think Thorn could have done without almost tearing my leg off. _

Eragon agreed with a low rumble, _we were not giving in though. They had to resort to drastic measures to defeat us. That battle could have gone either way in an instant. _

Saphira growled deep in her chest, _I still do not know how that dumb brute bested me. I was in total command of the fight. At one time I even hesitated because my blow probably would have killed him. That was the instant he seized me. _

Eragon could sense vast amount of frustration seething from Saphira. _Do not hate yourself for being merciful, Saphira. _Their united mind flashed back to Sloan.

Saphira chuckled slightly; _I guess you are starting to wear off on me. _

_And it may prove fruitful. Tomorrow we may have two dragons on our side instead of one. _

Later that night-

Eragon had spent the rest of the day with Saphira and the other healers trying to find a way to restore Saphira's maimed shoulder. It was frustrating to the point of madness. Thorn had completely crushed the joint when he bit down and putting the fragmented pieces together was difficult work. When they examined the wound everything seemed to be in order, but Saphira was still suffering from a sever pain when she put weight on the leg.

Eragon made his way to his quarters located in a high tower on the northern end of the castle. From his window he could see the building Saphira was resting in. Far beyond the walls of the city stretched the vast expanse of Leona Lake. If Saphira were well, they no doubt would take a swim in its clear waters as they had so long ago when they first past through this land. But times were different and the weight of the world had fallen upon Eragon's shoulders. He longed for the innocent days when he and Saphira hid in the north, unknown to the world and blind to their part in its turmoil.

He turned away from the window and moved over to his bed. He slowly removed his light armor and clothing he normally wore when he moved about the Varden. He replaced his formal clothing with a light cloth shirt given to him by the elves during his stay in Ellesmera.

Eragon was in the midst of washing his face in a small basin of water when a knock came at the door. A familiar scent was already seeping into his room. _Arya, _Eragon thought to himself.

"You may enter" he spoke just loud enough to be heard. The door creaked open slowly and the elf stepped gracefully through the doorway. Eragon could feel his heart quickening against his will. He breathed deeply to calm himself, and then turned to face the elven ambassador. Arya gazed at him with an unreadable expression.

"It is good to see you again, Eragon" said Arya.

Eragon smiled weakly, "I am glad to see you as well, Arya Drottningu." He knew he had not concealed his emotions well, and he knew Arya could sense his distress.

Arya ignored it for the moment and began to speak in a formal tone, "The queen has accepted your terms to Murtagh's sentencing."

Eragon stood puzzled for a few seconds before he remembered what she was talking about. "That is good news; I doubt I would win an argument with her." Arya seemed to find that statement amusing. A short, crystal clear peal of laughter broke the silence. The sound was like a balm for Eragon's aching heart. All of his problems and troubles were erased for a brief moment. It was as if her laughter drowned out all other noises. There was nothing in the world but her, and him. Only two beings in the world could affect him like that, Saphira and Arya. He was brought back to reality as Arya started to speak.

"I doubt it is a fight you want to wage" she said, still with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Eragon caught himself smiling broadly as he looked into Arya's eyes, something he had not done since before her rejection of him. He quickly diverted his eyes, but continued to smile. The light moment slowly faded as Eragon felt a dull pain throb in his shoulder. He must have winced or shown some sign of pain for Arya took notice and stepped farther into the room and studied him with concerned eyes.

Eragon smiled weakly and motioned for her to stop, "Saphira" he said remorsefully.

Arya understood immediately, "You can feel her pain all the time?"

He nodded in affirmation, "It helps to ease her suffering."

"It is very kind of you to aid her."

Eragon half laughed at the comment, "She did much more for me during my bout with Durza's wound. We are dragon and rider; it is what makes us unique."

Arya nodded. Silence stretched on uneasily before Eragon spoke again, "What do you think of the upcoming trial?"

The elf seemed to choose her words very carefully, "Part of me screams for revenge. I do not need to remind you of what he has done to us." Eragon's mind flashed back to the images he had seen through Glaedr's eyes when Murtagh and Thorn had killed them.

Arya continued, "But the other part of me realizes that they were not willing instruments. Part of Galbatorix's power lies in that fact that he distorts the truth. We cannot loose focus on who the real enemy is." Eragon pondered her statement for several moments.

"What are your thoughts on the matter" asked Arya?

Eragon looked at her for a long while before answering. "I am torn, Arya. I know what the right decision is, but I want to make sure I make that decision for the right reasons."

Arya offered him a confused look, "I am not sure what you mean."

Eragon paced around the room while trying to frame words in his head. "There is no question in my mind that allowing Murtagh to help us is the right thing to do. I know he was _mostly_ unwilling," his voice trailed off.

"You think he was willingly serving the king?"

"Maybe not completely, but" Eragon paused, "but when I fought him, at times I felt as if he enjoyed what he was doing."

Arya looked at the ground, "You are the leader of the Riders Eragon. The decision rests on you. The leaders respect your abilities and will follow your decision. I believe part of the reason Nasuada left the decision to you is due to the fact that no one will cross you. They respect you too much to go against your decision."

Eragon smiled, "You mean they fear fighting the king without Saphira at their side" he said with a chuckle.

Arya smiled slightly, "And none wish to cross blades with you either."

The two continued to talk well into the night about the upcoming trial. After both were ready to rest their tired bodies; Arya dismissed herself and left Eragon alone to journey through the waiting embrace of his waking dreams.

---------------------------------------------

I actually wrote the next chapter at the same time as this one. The only reason I divided them was for length reasons.

Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14: Trial By Fire

**Chapter 14- Trial By Fire**

The next day-

Eragon had spent most of the day in discussion with Saphira. Most of their talk had been about Murtagh, but they also talked about other things, some trivial, some not so trivial. They both agreed that no matter what happened, Murtagh would have multitudes of useful information they should make use of. Particularly they wondered if Murtagh knew anything about the Rock of Kuithan or the Vault of Souls. They both tried to avoid talking about what they were going to do should Saphira fail to recover fully.

After several slow hours the time to meet was finally at hand. Eragon dressed in his finest elven clothing and quickly made his way to the center of the castle. He was one of the first to arrive, but the others were not long in coming. The room was very large and elegantly decorated with carvings and stone writing upon the walls. There was no ceiling in this room. The hall was merely an open space between the walls and chambers of the castle. The last dying rays of the sun still painted the sky, but they were quickly fading into the deep blue and black of the evening. As soon as the sun was set, everyone had assumed their seats which were all on one side of a long, elegantly carved table. In front of the table rested a single chair, the chair in which Murtagh was going to sit in during the trial. There was a large open space around Murtagh's seat in which Thorn would stand while the trial took place. Behind that area was several more seats in which various important members of the resistance would sit in to witness the trial. Arya and the elven magicians were going to be present along with several members of the Varden such as Roran, Jormundur, and a few others of Nasuada's counselors. Besides them were a few of the dwarven council members and some Surdan royalty.

They all greeted each other with short, formal greetings, but none were interested in formalities for they all were anxious to get the trial underway. Eragon took his seat in the center of the table in a chair that was highly elevated above the rest, identifying Eragon as the presiding commander over the procedure. To his left sat King Orik and Nar Garzhvog while Nasuada and King Orrin sat on his right. There was a tall mirror resting beside the right end of the table in which Islanzadi's majestic form appeared in just before the proceedings began. Eragon stood to his feet and insured that everyone was in place for the beginning of the trial.

The rider felt moved to speak as an opening for the trial. Without much thought, words began to spill from his mouth. "Welcome my friends and leaders of the resistance." His words fell heavily upon the room. _This is it, _he thought. "Never before has such a trial taken place, and never again shall a decision impact the world in more ways than we are about to attempt." Eragon paused for a brief moment to study each and every member of the court. "Before we begin, I implore you to remember who our real enemy is, and why we are fighting. But above all else, please, no matter the circumstances of this trial, remember that once we step out those doors, we are all allies working for a common goal. A goal that none of us can reach without each other."

Eragon could feel Saphira's approval and pride in what he had just said and done. She was not in the room, but she could hear and see every action taking place in the trial through her link with him. Eragon returned to his seat and motioned for Murtagh to be brought in. All was silent.

At the opposite end of the room, two massive doors swung open slowly. First to step through the doorway was Blodhgarm. The wolf like elf was dressed in finely woven trousers which nearly matched the deep blue of his fur. From his belt hung a finely cast elvish sword. Behind him came Murtagh, head held high and unbound. He wore a red tunic lined with golden seams and black trousers which ended in fine leather boots. Eragon thought his brother looked a little odd without his sword at his side, but Zar'roc had been taken from Murtagh and given to Eragon. The sword now rested on the table in front of Eragon, wrapped in a finely woven cloth covering.

On either side of Murtagh stood Kull warriors. The beasts easily stood at eight feet tall and were magnificent specimens of the fierce Urgal clans. Both of the warriors were bare from the waist up. Their muscled hides glistened with some sort of ceremonial cream they had spread over their skin for the trial. Behind Murtagh came three more of the elven spell weavers, all finely garbed and armed for battle.

The procession slowly made their way forward. Once they reached Murtagh's chair, the various guards stepped off to the side and stood against the wall to Eragon's left. Again, all was as silent as the grave. Murtagh gazed at all of the leaders without a hint of apprehension or fear, but when his eyes fell on Eragon a gleam of emotion brimmed in his eyes.

Eragon pushed his thoughts away and spoke formally, "You may call Thorn to join us."

Murtagh looked skyward for a few short seconds, and then looked back to the front. Several silent seconds passed. Eragon waited. Suddenly, a familiar sound reached the rider's highly sensitive ears. _Thump. _It was a slightly different sound than Saphira made while flying. Thorn's wings were shorter and broader than Saphira's, and made a deeper sound when he beat through the air. _Thump. _The sound was growing louder. There was a loud crash and sounds of talons grating against stone. Then all at once, Thorn dropped through the ceiling and landed heavily behind Murtagh. Eragon had seen the brute only a few short days ago, but he was still shocked by the sheer mass of the dragon. Saphira was muscled and strong, but she was of a more sleek design, powerful, yet graceful. Thorn was pure, raw strength. His chest was deep, and broad. Mounds of muscle rippled over his shoulders and back. Ruby plated scales glistened as beams of moonlight fell upon them from the open roof.

A few of the members of the council shifted uneasily in their seats, but most held steady in the presence of their prisoners. Eragon rose and looked his half brother directly in the eyes. "Murtagh Morzansson, and Thorn Blodskular (Eragon used the elvish word for "Bloodscales" to refer to Thorn) have been summoned to give reason for their various crimes and grievances, and to be pardoned or condemned for their actions."

Eragon sat down and read from a small sheet he had in front of him which listed all the questions and accusations that were to be addressed in the trial. He read the first sentence on the page.

"How did you first become enslaved to the king? We already know the circumstances of your abduction from Farthen Dur, but how exactly did you fall under the king's influence?" The purpose of this question was to find out if Murtagh had given in to the king's tortures, or if he had been forced to swear oaths by the king.

Murtagh pondered his answer for several moments before answering, "When I arrived in Uru'baen, Galbatorix had already found out that I was Thorn's rider. He allowed Thorn to hatch for me, then he tortured me till I could bear no more, then he tortured Thorn till I nearly gave in." Murtagh paused for a moment, clearly shaken by some dark memory. "In the end, the king was forced to overwhelm my mind and force me to swear allegiance in the ancient language. It took him much longer to find my true name and bind me in that manner."

Eragon shuddered at the thought of a hatchling dragon being tortured by the king. It took him some time to speak again. "Do you have any proof of this?"

Murtagh repeated the same tale in the ancient language, ensuring its truthfulness. Eragon translated for those who could not speak the ancient language. They accepted the testimony and unanimously agreed that Murtagh and Thorn were forced into service by the king.

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief, _that's one part done, _he thought inwardly.

Saphira surprised him by speaking in his mind, _there is still a long way to go little one. _

Eragon agreed quickly then turned his attention back to the room he was in. "In the battle at the Burning Plains, did you kill King Hrothgar because Galbatorix ordered you to, or of your own free will?"

The seconds ticked by as if they were hours while Murtagh sat in deep thought. Eragon could feel the tension in the room rising. Murtagh diverted his gaze from the floor and stared directly into Eragon's blue-brown eyes, "I was not ordered to kill King Hrothgar."

Eragon's heart dropped and gasps escaped several of the council members. Eragon was particularly aware of Nasuada's visible distress. The rider could feel doom falling upon his heart. Hope for his brother was failing. Eragon fumbled for words, but none came. Finally, he managed to get one simple word out. "Why?" His voice almost cracked as he fought back tears of sorrow.

Murtagh had not moved. He sat rigid and still as he spoke. "The king forced me to swear that I would kill either Nasuada, King Orrin, King Hrothgar, or the leader of the Urgals before I began my battle with Eragon." Eragon was appalled at the horror of the demand. In a way, this was much crueler than simply ordering Murtagh to kill a specific target. The king had forced Murtagh to decide who to kill, thus not allowing Murtagh to fully blame the king for his own actions. Such were the wicked ways of the king.

Everyone sat dumbfounded. Even Islanzadi bowed her head and seemed to pity Murtagh for the evil choice he had been forced to make. Suddenly, King Orik stood from his seat directly on Eragon's left.

Tears were streaming down the dwarf's rugged face, and he made no attempt to cover up his display of sorrow. Slow, stammering words fell from his thick lips as he gazed at the one who had killed his adopted father, "Why did you choose my king? Why was it the dwarves who must suffer from your decision?"

Murtagh bowed his head then; the first time he had shown any emotion in the trial. With his head still bowed he began to speak, "To be completely honest, he was not my first choice. My first thought was to eliminate the leader of the Urgals." Nar Garzhvog showed no emotion at the mention of this, but continued to listen intently.

Murtagh continued after a short glance at the Kull, "I thought his death would bring the least turmoil to your alliance for the Urgals make up the smallest group in your truce, but if I am not mistaken, the great Nar was fighting next to Eragon." Murtagh looked at Eragon to confirm his theory which Eragon confirmed with a slight nod. "I would not have been able to kill him without engaging Eragon so I was forced to find a new target."

Murtagh breathed a small sigh then turned his gaze back to the floor. "My next thought was to target King Orrin. I believed that Surda would just come under the control of the Varden for the time being and little or no harm would be done. But I could not find him amid the strife." The red rider paused again, apparently shaken at his own confession. His chest was beginning to heave slightly as if his breaths were not deep enough. "Killing Nasuada was out of the question in my mind. Her death could cause the demise of the entire resistance." Murtagh paused again and briefly made eye contact with Nasuada before speaking again. "Then I saw King Hrothgar. I knew his death could very likely sever the dwarves' support of the Varden, and I am glad that it did not come to that. But he was the only possible target I could find, so my oaths forced me to end his life."

A light of understanding, and pity, crossed Eragon's mind. Beside him, Orik sat down slowly. His expression was unreadable. After a brief discussion with the other council members, they all decided to pardon Murtagh for the death of King Hrothgar, except for Orik. The dwarf king neither pardoned, nor condemned Murtagh. Eragon decided to let the matter rest for the time being. Orik would need time to process the situation.

Eragon slowly moved on to the next question on his list, and probably the most difficult for him to ask. This would be the focal point of the trial for it was the most grievous act that Murtagh had committed while beholden to the king.

"Explain the circumstances surrounding the deaths of The Cripple Who Is Made Whole, Oromis the Dragon Rider; and his dragon, Glaedr-ebrithil." This was the one question Eragon absolutely needed to have answered. He had seen the deaths of his masters and knew that Murtagh had been nothing more than a tool which Galbatorix used to slay his masters, but the others had not seen this. They needed to know what had happened.

Murtagh again bowed his head low. When he answered his voice sounded frail and feeble, "You have no idea how that day has tormented my mind." The room was deathly still. Murtagh raised his head. Tears fell from his eyes and streaked down his pale face. "As soon as the elves left the forest, Galbatorix sensed the presence of a rider enter his domain. He sent me north with only one goal. I was to abandon the city of Gil'ead to the elvish army, but I was forced to swear that I would kill the dragon and rider before I returned." Murtagh looked at Eragon, "You have no idea what it was like. When I first saw them, my first thought was to rush to them and beg them to take me away and teach me what it means to be a true rider! But the impulse was immediately blotted out by my oaths. Then hate filled my mind. How could they have abandoned me to torment and slavery while they hid in the woods like frightened animals? But my question was quickly answered when I noticed their, disabilities."

Eragon was loosing control. To hear the killer of his mentors talking about their deaths was painful, but it was his duty to hear out the whole story.

Murtagh spoke again, "He was going to defeat me. I knew it, Thorn knew it. We partly welcomed it, but then I felt the king entering my mind. I had taken a vow never to fight his entrance into my mind, thus Galbatorix could control me at his will with no resistance. If I had not been forced to swear that oath it would have been possible for me to fight him off due to his distance from me, but alas, I could do nothing. The king entered my mind and took control over my actions. The rest, I do not need to repeat."

Stunned silence pervaded the room. It was too much to process for the council. This trial had only proven just how twisted and powerful the king really was. The new facts brought to light by Murtagh were terrifying. No one wanted to speak.

But Eragon had to speak. He stood and confirmed everything Murtagh had just said. Then he told them about the battle they had just fought in Belatona and how Murtagh had changed his true name. When he explained how Murtagh had actually defeated him and then spared his life, the council members looked at Murtagh in awe. All of them were under the impression that Eragon had defeated, and then freed Murtagh. None of them knew that Murtagh had spared Eragon from being taken to Uru'baen.

Finally, they were down to the last question. It was more a question of curiosity than of necessity, but it was a question Eragon needed answered. "Thorn, the last question I have is for you."

The dragon seemed surprised by the mention of his name, but he regained his composure and began to speak to Murtagh.

Eragon's half brother began to speak for Thorn. "Thorn says that he will answer any question you have."

Eragon nodded, and then continued, "In our last battle, why did you find it necessary to injure Saphira? I realize that we were still enemies, but had you not already made up your minds to surrender?"

Several seconds passed as Thorn conferred with Murtagh. After a few minutes, Murtagh began to speak. "Thorn wishes to give his answer directly to you. Will you permit the mental contact?"

Eragon was surprised by the gesture. He agreed to the idea, but still felt a little hesitant. Slowly, he lowered the barriers around his mind and awaited Thorn to connect with him. Several seconds passed. Eragon felt as if he was opening himself to an attack. His numerous fights with Thorn and Murtagh had created a defensive barrier between them, but he forced himself to resist the urge to guard his mind. A single tendril of thought brushed lightly against Eragon's mind. A deep, masculine voice began to speak in his head.

_Greetings Eragon Shadeslayer, half-brother of my rider. _

_And greetings to you Thorn Blodskular. _Eragon could sense the torment and sorrow of the young dragon. His presence was vaguely familiar. His thoughts were young, but somehow wise. Magic penetrated and coursed through every fiber of his being just as it did with Saphira. The strength and power of his mind was similar as well, but that is where the similarities ended. Unlike Saphira, Thorn had a dark feel to his mind. The darkness was not his own, but remnants of the deeds and tortures he had been put through. The dragon's thoughts raced in a confused wreck of emotions and questions. His mind was nearly ruined.

The voice called in his mind once more, _I know Saphira can hear me and I know words could never undo what I have done, but I regret my past deeds and wrongs with every fiber of my being. But know this; everything I did while under the influence of the king was for Murtagh. He is my rider and if I know anything about the Old Order, it is that dragons are to never let their rider's come to harm. This I have done, and this I will not apologize for. _

Eragon listened to Thorn intently. He could feel anger and disgust emanating from Saphira, but he could also sense a hint of respect as well. Saphira may hate Thorn, but she respected Thorn's protection of his rider.

Eragon sealed Thorn off for a moment while he spoke with Saphira, _you may hate him, but we must respect his reasoning. If you and I were in their place I doubt we would have done any differently. _

Saphira growled slightly, but agreed with her rider.

Eragon returned to his discussion with Thorn. _I will accept your reasons, but you still have far to go before you gain either my trust or my forgiveness. _

Thorn accepted Eragon's words and backed slowly out of the rider's mind.

Eragon briefly repeated the discussion he and Thorn had just had to the other members of the council. They seemed slightly put off by his answer, but they accepted it. Eragon stood and addressed everyone present.

"We have accomplished much in a very short amount of time. If any members of the council still have questions comments, you may voice them at this time." All was silent for a few moments. Eragon waited for a long time to give each leader enough time to think over the facts they had just learned. One by one they signaled him that they had none.

"Very well, we will move on to the sentencing part of the trial. Do any members of the council need more time to make a decision?"

Eragon eyed each leader present as they all signaled that they were ready. Even King Orik seemed to have made his mind up, though Eragon could not tell what his decision was going to be.

"If no one has any objections, I will begin the sentencing. As of now, we have all agreed that Murtagh and Thorn were unwillingly forced to serve the king, and that every crime they have committed: including the murders of Hrothgar, Glaedr, and Oromis, were all forced by King Galbatorix." There was a unanimous nod from all the council members. Eragon took a deep breath before continuing, "Even so, you two have caused untold amounts of damage to our cause, damage that we can never hope to repair."

The words were painful for Eragon to voice and Murtagh winced slightly as they fell upon his ears, but it was the truth.

"I am the leader of the Riders, thus your life is in my hands." Murtagh's eyes widened in anticipation and Eragon felt a cold sweat beginning to bead on his brows. "While I do think you should be punished for the numerous offenses you have committed, I do not believe that they are worthy of death, due to your enslavement by the king." Murtagh breathed a small sigh of relief, but that relief was short lived as Eragon continued to speak. "As for the atrocities you committed against the races represented here" Eragon gestured to the five leaders sitting around him, "they have the power to punish you in what way they see fit. But they cannot take your life." Eragon paused again to let his listeners fully comprehend his words. "If you are willing, I will allow you to become a member of The Order of the Dragon Riders. Doing so, you will submit to my authority and fight for me against the Empire."

A slight murmur of surprise ebbed through the room, but Eragon ignored the whispers of disapproval and waited for Murtagh's reply. The red rider was studying the floor with half closed eyes. He and Thorn were communicating through their link, discussing the various implications and consequences of this decision.

After many long minutes, Murtagh stood in front of the council. "I will accept this offer. Thorn and I will serve you till our death, or the death of Galbatorix." The rider paused, as if summoning up the courage to speak his next phrase, "But we will swear to no other group."

A rumble of surprise ran through the room. This was a bold move on Murtagh's part, but Eragon had expected his brother to do something like this. Murtagh gazed at each leader with his piercing blue eyes before speaking again, "It is not out of disrespect or hatred that I do so. Please understand, I have been forced to swear hundreds of oaths. Many of them have ended in the deaths of countless people. I will not live the rest of my life beholden to countless monarchs. My life is my own, and Thorn's is his own. What we do from here on out we do because we choose to, and we choose to serve the one who freed us, the one who fought for our lives, even when it was folly to do so." At that, Murtagh bowed his head slightly to Eragon, and then sat back down in his chair.

Hushed silence ensued. The members of the council glanced at one another, silently discussing amongst themselves. Islanzadi suddenly spoke from her mirror at the end of the table.

"I do not agree with this decision" she said frankly, betraying no emotion.

Eragon felt a cold chill run down his spine. Of all the leaders present in the room, Queen Islanzadi was the last he wanted to argue with for she was wise and powerful. In truth, if she disagreed with something, it was usually justified. Eragon forced himself to remain composed. He faced the mirror and spoke evenly.

"May I ask what it is exactly that you disagree with your majesty?"

Islanzadi looked directly at Eragon with her stern eyes. "I do not believe Murtagh and Thorn should be allowed into The Order of the Riders. They have done nothing to earn this honor, nor do I think them capable of meeting the standard requirements you yourself met and surpassed to become a Rider in full."

Eragon let no emotion rise to his exterior, but he knew she was right. He had overlooked this part of his plan, but there was no reason Murtagh and Thorn should not be given the chance to redeem themselves. Eragon quickly thought of a compromise that would solve this problem.

"I agree your majesty. Becoming a Rider is an honor one must earn. But these are troubled times and we do not have the luxury of sending them through a full apprenticeship. If he is to be of any use to us we need find someone who can train Murtagh and Thorn in the arts of our order and this training will have to be done away from our current position and in a short amount of time."

Islanzadi considered Eragon's words for a long time before speaking. "I agree, if Glaedr is willing to train them, it might be possible."

Eragon nodded, "But now is not the time to discuss this. That bridge will have to be crossed on another day."

Islanzadi seemed satisfied and signaled Eragon to continue. "If there are no more objections, I will allow the rest of you to sentence Murtagh and Thorn in what way seems best to you."

A rumble of assent stirred through the room. Eragon sat and motioned for Nasuada to begin the sentencing. The tall, dark woman stood from her chair and walked around the table to stand in front of Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon noticed that her hands were trembling and her face showed slight hints of pain and confusion.

She lifted herself up to stand at her full height and spoke with all the authority she rightfully owned. "As the leader of the Varden, I am obligated to remember the goal with which we started this campaign, and that goal has not changed. So long as you continue to aid us against the Empire, I will pardon you both and give you freedom to move about my people at your will."

Murtagh stood and bowed his head to Nasuada. As she turned away, Eragon noticed how his half-brother's gaze lingered on the young woman, but he pushed the observation to the back of his mind.

Next, King Orrin stood and moved to stand directly in front of the red rider just as Nasuada had done. "I will pardon your crimes as well, so long as you remain loyal to Eragon. But you may not enter my lands without first gaining my personal permission, or the permission of my successors. Thus is my decision." The Surdan king turned and walked away from Murtagh.

Nar Garzhvog rose and strode heavily over to face Murtagh. The Kull towered over the rider and stood for several moments just staring at the duo. "My race is fighting for our very survival. If the king prevails, no doubt we will be exterminated from this land. If you will help us to destroy him, I will grant you a full pardon and you will be treated with the same respect we give to your master, Eragon Firesword."

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief. He could not have hoped for better from Nasuada, Orrin, and Nar Garzhvog, but the true test was only beginning. Now Murtagh must face the punishment of Islanzadi and Orik, both of whom were not likely to be so kind.

First to go was Islanzadi. The queen spoke loudly and clearly through her magical window. Her voice was powerful, yet devoid of emotion. "Murtagh Morzansson, and Thorn Blodskular, you have greatly wronged my people. I daresay my race will never forgive you for the death of the Mourning Sage, but we are not so blinded by our hate that we do not realize your importance to our cause. We will allow you to fight alongside us, but I cannot allow your crime to go by unpunished." Eragon winced as he awaited Islanzadi's decision. The Queen's voice echoed again through the stone chamber, "I hereby banish you from the lands of my people so long as I draw breath, but there is one allowance I will make for you. Should you stay true to us until, and after the defeat of the Empire, I will reverse my ruling and allow you entrance to my lands."

Eragon was shocked by this ruling. He had expected much more resistance from the Queen, but he was definitely pleased with outcome so far. Now it was up to Orik.

The dwarf rose and strode slowly over to the space directly in front of Murtagh. He face was set in stone as if a master mason had carved his expression out of a rock. The great war hammer of his people rested in his right hand. The silence was almost unbearable as the king studied the face of the man who had ended his father's life.

Finally, the dwarf's thick, slow speech reverberated around the room. "Murtagh son of Morzan the Foresworn and Thorn Bane of the Mountains, I hereby banish you from the realm of my kingdom so long as that kingdom continues to exist. Should you ever come into my lands, whether it be tomorrow or a millennia from now, you will be hunted till your blood stains the ground just as my king's blood was spilled by your hand." The atmosphere was palpable. Tension hung in the air so thick it made breathing a difficult task to accomplish. Sweat beaded on Murtagh's forehead and fell in great drops to the floor. The dwarf began to speak again, "My decision is final, and absolute. No deed you accomplish, no matter how great, not even if you pierce the king's heart with your own cursed blade, will ever reverse my decision." The dwarf king turned and walked firmly back to his seat and sat rigidly in his chair.

Moments passed like hours. It was over. Eragon had succeeded in turning Murtagh back to the right side. Some things he wished he could change, but they were beyond his power to influence. He stood slowly and began to speak solemnly, "Let it be so. Murtagh and Thorn are hereby sentenced to the terms we have agreed to in this council. I will begin to make arrangements for their training and eventual support of our cause. I also add this to the record. Any being, no matter what race they are from, will be subject to my wrath should they attempt to harm either one of them."

With that, Eragon reached in front of him and picked up the wrapped sword which laid in front of him. Slowly, he walked over to his half-brother and placed Zar'roc in Murtagh's hands. Eragon spoke softly so no one could hear him but Thorn and Murtagh. "You now have control over your own destiny. You will need your sword to rewrite your tale."

Murtagh glanced greatfully at Eragon, but said nothing. Eragon motioned to Blodhgarm and the elf immediately led Murtagh out of the room while Thorn took off through the open ceiling into the night sky.

And so the end of the trial was announced and all the people in attendance left quickly and quietly. A new era had begun in the struggle against the Empire.

-------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15: Draumr Kopa

Hey everyone! So sorry for the long delay, but school has started back up and I play soccer for my college. It is a little busy right now, but I am still finding some time to keep up with this story.

I really hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Draumr Kopa**

Eragon lay in his soft bed thinking through the trial he had just overseen. Thoughts raced through his mind like arrows flying through the sky. _What could I have done better? Is there anyway I could have made things easier for my brother? _Eragon shook his head and rolled over with a heavy sigh. He had done all that was within his power to do, and in reality, he had exceeded his own expectations. But there would still be difficult days ahead.

After some time, Eragon finally fell into a restless version of his waking dreams. For a time he was at peace. The draumr kopa was a blissful experience. One could be at ease and rest their tired minds and bodies while still being aware of their surroundings. But Eragon began to notice a change in his thoughts. Suddenly, he no longer had control of them.

_He was standing in a dense forest of tall pines and cedars. The ground was coated by a soft layer of fallen pine needles. They made no noise as Eragon began to walk slowly on top of the blanketed soil. _

Eragon tried to wake up, but the dream only dimmed slightly before coming back into sharp focus. This dream was holding him prisoner.

_As he walked aimlessly amidst ruined corpses of fallen trees, the dark skies opened up and rain began to pour down upon the quiet land. Eragon raised his hand to his face. He could see and feel cool, liquid drops falling onto his flesh and eventually flowing down his flawless skin. Suddenly, a fierce cry pierced through the air and seemed to shatter reality as the sound traveled past Eragon's ears. _

_He took off through the trees, not sure of his own intentions, trying to find the source of this desperate plea for help. Limbs and branches seemed to bend out of his path as he approached allowing him clear passage through the thick forest, as if the forest wanted him to answer the call. Wind rushed past his ears as his speed increased. His feet barely touched the ground till it seemed he was gliding through the enchanted wood. _

_Again the tearful cry for help echoed though the land. It was a female voice. _

Eragon tried to fight the fitful embrace the dream held over him, but again to no avail.

_Now the trees were clearing. Open, rolling plains stretched out before him. A familiar scent entered his nose: smoke, burning land, and heated metal. His eyes shifted quickly to a large plume of smoke that was rising above a distant hill and blanketing the wet sky with a layer of black. Suddenly, a deep, powerful force rolled through the air and passed by Eragon at a tremendous speed. A normal person would not have felt it, but Eragon, a Dragon Rider, knew exactly what it was. There was another rider near. _

_Eragon made his way up to the green hilltop. Slowly he climbed the steep bank and reluctantly peered over the edge. _

Eragon again tried to bring his mind back under submission. The dream blurred and began to fade as he fought, but his mind eventually broke and fell back under the dream's vice grip.

_Eragon was still standing on the hilltop. A light breeze shifted and brought several new smells to the rider's attention. Without his consent, his eyes peered over the ledge and looked down into the smoke-filled valley. Eragon's breath caught in his chest as he nearly vomited at the horrendous sight. There, lying at the bottom of the valley, laid thousands of ruined corpses. Fire smoldered here and there, charring some of the remains till they no longer existed. In the very center depths of the valley, blood was pooling and slowly making its way beyond his sight. Unwillingly, his feet began to walk towards the bloody field. As he drew near, he began to notice that this was no ordinary army, it was an elvish army. Finely made weapons and armor lay shattered and ruined upon the reddened earth. The bodies were those of both men and women, all garbed for battle and highly trained._

_But the once-magnificent army now lay bleeding and ruined. Eragon was forced to see the horrors and terrors that only the greatest of evil could have wrought. The sight of torn bodies, impaled torsos, severed heads, and mangled corpses greeted his vision and stained permanently on his mind. There were no words to completely describe the grotesque scene. _

_Suddenly, Eragon heard a quiet stir as if something was being dragged across the ground. He turned around and began to search for the source of the noise, but after minutes of searching he found nothing. His attention was suddenly turned to a female corpse lying in the dirt. Eragon could still feel the remnants of the elf's life force hanging in the air. This poor individual had died in the last few minutes. Eragon guessed that this was the source of the call he had heard earlier. _

_Tears began to fill his eyes and spill out onto his cheeks. He knelt beside the elf and cradled her broken body in his arms. She was flawlessly beautiful just as all elf women are. Her silky white hair was matted and tangled with blood and dirt. The sight was enough to stir even the most calloused hearts. Something so flawless and precious should never be destroyed. It infuriated, and saddened Eragon greatly. _

_Who could have done this? What being is capable of defeating such a great force? Eragon's mind raced, trying to comprehend the moment. Slowly, his mind began to draw an awful conclusion. He remembered the powerful pulse he had felt as he exited the woods, a pulse that only rider's created. One name came to his mind, __**Galbatorix**__. _

Eragon tried fitfully to free his mind from the horrors he was witnessing, but to no avail.

_Images of twisted deaths and horrors beyond comprehension continued to assail Eragon's mind. Hot tears began to stream down his face once again. The feelings were so real. He could hardly distinguish now between the dream and his own presence. Suddenly, a dark wind blew through the field and caused Eragon to turn his attention to the north. He could see nothing but black smoke, but there was a sound. __**Thump**__. Eragon knew the sound immediately. __**Thump**__. Only the wing beats of a dragon sound like that. His eyes widened as the smoke began to swirl. _

_A deep, menacing roar shook the earth and shattered the winds. Eragon knelt and covered his ears to escape the earth shattering sound. The roar doubled in intensity and a monstrous shape barely emerged from the withering smoke. A black dragon, blacker than the deepest night, began to escape from the smoke. Eragon could just make out a figure sitting on the dark creature's back. _

The dream finally broke and left Eragon's troubled mind. Slowly it dimmed away into nothingness and left Eragon panting in his chamber, drenched in sweat. He sat up, feeling suddenly sick and cold. He reached a hand up to his face. When he pulled it away the flesh of his fingers were covered with cold, salty tears_._

Saphira quickly entered his mind and spoke frantically, _Eragon! Are you alright? I was about to tear the roof off your chamber to get to you! I have not been able to sense your thoughts for some time, but I could feel your distress. _

Eragon's mind was still foggy from the nightmare. The two worlds had blurred into one leaving him trapped between realities, but his mind slowly began to return to him. _Saphira, _he finally gasped. _I am alright; at_ _least, I am physically undamaged. But I just had the most terrifying dream. It was so real! I have to speak with Nasuada immediately. _

Saphira agreed without speaking. _I will go see that she is awakened. Go prepare yourself and meet us in the trial chamber of the castle. _

Eragon immediately began to dress himself and make his way down to the inner chamber of the castle. His mind was still racing with thoughts and images from the gruesome nightmare he had just experienced. Stairways and halls passed by quickly as Eragon hurried past them in a hushed silence. Once he reached the grand hall he had only left hours before at the end of his half-brother's trial, he waited impatiently for Nasuada and Saphira to arrive.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eragon felt Saphira approaching. _I am on my way, little one, and Nasuada is nearly there as well. _

Eragon acknowledged his dragon then remained patiently in the hall for a few more moments before the pair arrived. Saphira dropped through the open ceiling. Just the sight of her standing there in the moonlight was enough to calm and relax the Rider. She looked at him with her loving, wise eyes and nuzzled him lightly. The two were interrupted by a fast approaching and apparently worried Nasuada.

"Eragon? What is happening? Is there something wrong with Murtagh and Thorn" asked Nasuada.

Eragon was reminded that it had only been hours since the trial had taken place. "No my Lady, but there is something else that I believe requires your immediate attention."

Eragon paced about the room for a moment trying to phrase his words correctly. The idea of him calling her at this time just because he had had a nightmare seemed childish, but he knew this was no common dream. This nightmare had a meaning, and possibly, a purpose.

"I have had a vision" he said flatly.

Nasuada seemed surprised, but she said nothing and allowed him to continue.

"It was a dream, an awful dream. I have never felt anything so real or terrifying in my life." He studied the tall leader of the Varden as she silently pleaded with him to continue. He then went into a detailed description of the nightmare, leaving no detail uncovered. When he got to the part where Galbatorix had emerged from the smoke, Nasuada gasped and put her hand to her mouth in shock. Once she recovered she began to turn about the room mumbling and debating with herself.

Finally she turned to Eragon and spoke, "You are confident that this is a premonition of sorts?"

"I am certain that this was no child's nightmare" he said coolly. "I am certain that the king is going to show himself in the near future. Where or when I am not certain, but I cannot ignore this dream for I have had others that have come to pass." Eragon exchanged a short glance with Saphira as they recalled all the dreams he had experienced in the past. Some had already played out, but others were still in motion around him.

Nasuada considered his words carefully. "You said that this dream depicted Galbatorix slaying a vast army of elves?"

Eragon nodded his head in confirmation.

"Then we must assume the king is going to strike the elves" she said intensely. "I will warn Islanzadi immediately."

"No" said Eragon. Nasuada seemed shocked by his reluctance, but Eragon continued. "I should be the one to inform the Queen. After all, I doubt she would raise the alarm over a mere dream unless I explained it to her in full."

Nasuada nodded in agreement. "I can understand the wisdom in that. I will have our own guard alerted, but I do not believe we should spread word of this around the camp. Many would worry unnecessarily if they knew the king could possibly be on the move."

"I agree" said Eragon. He could sense the edge of fear in Nasuada's voice. One of their greatest fears was about to come to pass. The king was leaving Uru'baen.

After a long and detailed conversation with Islanzadi, Eragon finally left the castle. It was very late. Eragon guessed it was close to morning by the position of the fading crescent moon. Together he and Saphira flew out of the city to spend some time alone.

_This dream is troubling you Eragon. Do not allow yourself to fret about the future when so much rides on the present. _

Eragon acknowledged his dragon with a small grunt. _I know Saphira. I have spent the past two years in preparation for the day I finally meet __**Him**__, but now that The Day is approaching I fear that I am not ready. _

Saphira flew quietly in silent thought for several moments. Eragon could feel her sense of freedom and peace. He allowed himself to join in her elation. The feel of cool, smooth wind in their faces, the sight of a black velvet sky sprinkled with shining jewels, and pure joy at being one together. For a time they both forgot everything except for each other. After some time their two identities parted slightly, allowing them to resume their own thoughts.

_I too have felt some reluctance about the upcoming struggle, _said Saphira.

Eragon was slightly shocked at her statement. He had always known that both of them had their own fears, but never before had Saphira voiced them aloud.

Saphira began to speak in his thoughts again, _we all have our doubts little one, but we still have our part to play. _

_You are right, and I am sorry for seeming downtrodden, this dream just made things seem more real than before. _

Saphira made a deep, rumbling noise in her chest which Eragon understood to mean all was well. The two continued to fly silently together for a while longer.

Suddenly, a thought came to Eragon's mind which he voiced unknowingly to Saphira. _I wonder if Galbatorix's bond with Shruikan is as deep as ours._

Saphira seemed surprised by the remark, _I remember Brom once speaking of this matter. He said that their bond was not the traditional bond that normal pairs share for Galbatorix forced Shruikan into submission. _

_Do you think it could possibly give us an advantage over them? _

Saphira pondered the question for a few seconds before answering. _I believe it is our greatest advantage. Galbatorix is powerful, but I doubt the two of them can become one as we do. Their bond is a twisted mimicry of a true Dragon Rider. _

Eragon realized the truth in her answer. _But they did manage to overthrow the original Riders. How can we possibly hope to overcome them when they are even more powerful now and I am weaker than the ones they have defeated? _

Saphira snapped her jaws in displeasure; _we are not weaker than the Riders of old. Younger, and more inexperienced maybe, but we are a powerful duo, never forget that! _

Eragon was slightly surprised by Saphira's passionate outburst, but he had learned to expect such things from his dragon. After a few more silent minutes, Saphira landed in an open glade filled with swaying grass and scattered bushes. Eragon dismounted and began to pace about, fingering the pommel of his sword.

_I believe I need to return to the basic principles of my training. _Saphira listened as Eragon continued to converse with her mentally.

_Ever since I can remember, I have been looking for a way to increase my powers instantly. Everything I focus on is wrong. I need to return to the ways Oromis taught me: meditation, the Rigmar, swordsmanship, mental defenses, and most importantly, my bond with you. _

Saphira rumbled in agreement. _Aye, small improvements in those areas would benefit you greatly. _

The dragon and rider walked aimlessly over the soft earth. Their thoughts intertwined and swirled together through their bond.

_I have been thinking about Solebum's prophecy lately, _Eragon said bluntly. _He said that a time would come when my power would become insufficient and at that time I should go to the Rock of Kuithan and speak my true name to open the Vault of Souls. _

Saphira growled deeply in remembrance.

Eragon continued, _I believe this dream, this vision I have had is going to take place soon and I think when it does the time will come when I am no longer strong enough to carry on. _

Silence reigned for several minutes.

_There are dark days ahead, Eragon; I can feel it in my bones. Our darkest hour is at hand. We must prepare ourselves as fully as possible to ensure brighter days follow. _

Together the dragon and rider talked until the golden rays of morning sunlight flooded into the land. They headed back into the city, prepared to meet the challenges that awaited them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the days that followed the trial of Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira spent a lot of time training and working to improve in every possible area they could think of. Nasuada was planning on remaining in Belatona for a lengthy amount of time to gather more soldiers and prepare for the last stage of the invasion. The elves were slowly gaining control over Teirm, but their pace was hampered by a well planned and heavily fortified defense system. Galbatorix had trained several powerful magicians and sorcerers and was using them to counter every move the elves could make. But the elves were winning. It was only a matter of time before they could completely control the city.

The news of Murtagh's conditional release had reached every member of the Varden by noon the day after the trial. Many were unhappy and a few of the more powerful members of the resistance had tried to demand another trial, but the leadership remained united and solid in their decision and thus maintained control of the situation. King Orik had the most difficulty however. Many of his clan supporters had wanted Murtagh and Thorn put to death, but the dwarf king remained steadfast in his position. Slowly, the different clans accepted the ruling, but they were still far from pleased about the way things had transpired.

The Varden itself was still in recovery from the siege. While the army rested and prepared for the last stages of the invasion Eragon was still trying to decide a way to train Murtagh. He still had his responsibilities to the Varden, Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals, but this new burden was beginning to weigh heavy on his mind.

Nearly a week after the trial, Eragon was in his room preparing to face yet another day of hard work in Belatona. His consciousness was stretched out around him, feeling for any threats or enemies as Oromis had taught him, when he suddenly felt a strongly defended mind approaching his chamber in the castle. He immediately recognized the mind and drew back slightly behind his own defenses. _Murtagh, _he thought to himself.

Eragon sighed and prepared himself for the meeting that was about to take place. He stood and straightened his clothes. His hand instinctively came to rest on the handle of Brisingr as a light knock came at the door.

"You may enter" said Eragon, his voice full of forced confidence that he could not feel in his heart.

The door swung open slowly. In came Murtagh, dressed in a suit of finely made leather armor. Zar'roc hung loosely at his side. Long, dark locks of black hair fell down the sides of his face and over his ears and neck. Bright blues eyes surveyed the contents of the room and finally locked with Eragon's brown-blue orbs.

"What may I do for you Murtagh?" Eragon's tone was formal and serious.

Murtagh bowed his head slightly and looked at the ground before speaking. "I have come to ask when my training is going to begin. Thorn and I have spent a week in recovery. It is time for us to take up our place in this fight."

Eragon rocked back on his heels as he debated how to best answer his half-brother. He had spoken with Glaedr over the past few days about Murtagh's training. The ancient dragon at first had been appalled by the idea, but after a long talk with Eragon and Saphira he decided that it was the only way. Glaedr was not happy about his new obligation, but he would do anything he could to ensure the downfall of Galbatorix, even if it meant training the hand that had killed his rider.

Eragon looked at his new ally and spoke coolly, "You will spend another week here so I can evaluate you and give you the basics for what you will need to work on in your training."

Murtagh accepted Eragon's words without any hint of emotion. "What will I be doing after this week has past" he asked quietly?

Eragon debated within himself before deciding on what he was going to tell Murtagh. "I am going to send you with a master of the Old Order. Together you will travel to the western reaches of the Leona Lake near the base of the Spine. There you will be isolated enough to proceed with your training. You will remain there till your training is complete."

"And who is this master that is going to be instructing me" asked Murtagh?

Eragon smiled to himself as he remembered the many times Oromis had left his questions unanswered. "You will find out when you depart" he answered easily.

Murtagh seemed to stifle a reply before nodding briefly. The two stood silent for several uneasy seconds. They had spoken only briefly since Murtagh's release. The air was still not completely clear between the two.

The Red Rider turned to leave, but Eragon stopped him with a quick glance and signaled for him to sit down.

"I have called you here for another reason, Murtagh." Eragon turned and made his way over to a large chair which rested in a corner across from the seat Murtagh was now occupying.

Before speaking to Murtagh again, Eragon spoke a few words in the ancient language to keep them from being overheard. Murtagh guessed his intentions and sat quietly, awaiting Eragon's next words.

"I need to know anything that can give us an advantage over the king" said Eragon bluntly.

Murtagh nodded, as if he knew the question was coming. "I know many things that could help us, but all of them the king showed me. He knows I will tell you of them now that I am free and he will take precautions to prevent losing anything worth keeping." Eragon's heart dropped heavily with disappointment. He had truly hoped that Murtagh would be able to give them a way to defeat the king.

Then Murtagh's eyes shot up at Eragon with a hint of defiance and mischief in them. "But I do know something, something I found out without his knowledge."

Eragon's heart began to beat faster and louder. He waited in quiet anticipation for Murtagh to continue.

The Red Rider leaned forward and gazed at his half-brother intensely. "The last egg. I know where it is, and I know how to get it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know... slow and not really a lot happens, but it will pick up quickly from here. promise! read and review!


End file.
